La liebre y el viajero
by Dzeta
Summary: De los tres animales que socorrieron al viajero moribundo, fue la pequeña liebre quien sacrificó absolutamente todo lo que tenía para salvar al hombre de la muerte segura que le esperaba. Hyoga, sintiendo lo que siente por Shun, no está dispuesto a dejar que la fábula se vuelva realidad. YAOI. Hyoga/Shun.
1. El sueño

**Nota de la autora: Recién volví a reencontrarme con este _maravilloso_ anime de mi infancia, y la inquietud de escribir sobre el pairing Hyoga/Shun (que también recién descubrí :D) me rondó por semanas enteras hasta que, al fin, cedí. ****Soy primeriza en este fandom, así que estoy nerviosa porque no sé si les gustará esta historia… Como sea, muchas gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad al fic y leer.**

**Disclaimer: El manga de Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, así como el respectivo anime (basado en dicho manga), mismo que también pertenece al estudio de Toei Animation . Este fic (desde la primera letra hasta la última), así como la idea "original" pertenecen a la ficker Dzeta (o sea, a mí); y es escrito con mucho gusto y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Warnings: Fanfiction yaoi (relación chico/chico). Si no te agrada este tipo de contenido o te sientes ofendido(a) en alguna forma, este es el momento de cerrar la página. De lo contrario, espero que disfrutes la lectura.**

* * *

**La liebre y el viajero**

**I**

**El sueño**

(El fulgor de la luna es lo único que ilumina la inmensidad del cielo de media noche mientras Hyōga duerme, mientras sueña un sueño que no desea soñar pero que siempre aparece, que siempre está ahí, que siempre comienza igual... Siempre. Una noche sí, y otra, también).

_Oscuridad. Silencio. Frío._

_Ha soportado vientos helados, nevadas inmisericordes, tormentas de hielo interminables. Pero nunca antes había sentido un frío como este._

_Un frío que le está helando la sangre poco a poco._

_Ya no hay rastro de luz, sonido, calor o movimiento a su alrededor. Hace muchos minutos ya que ha dejado de sentir la poderosa y congelante vibración del cosmos de su maestro Camus, el Santo de Oro de Acuario. Su voz que, colmada de autoridad, le taladraba los oídos exigiéndole que dejara el sentimentalismo y las emociones vulgares atrás, retándolo a alcanzar el séptimo sentido y a dejar de ser un hombre ordinario para empezar a comportarse como lo que en realidad es: un auténtico Santo de Athena; esa voz ha dejado de resonar sobre las ancestrales paredes de la casa de Libra._

_Y ahora, en la soledad del séptimo templo, su propio cosmos finalmente se apaga y él se vuelve uno con el perfecto ataúd de hielo en el que Camus le ha encerrado. _

_El hielo brilla como si de un enorme zafiro se tratara, y late al mismo ritmo que su helado corazón, cada vez más lento conforme pasan los minutos mientras él, completamente inconsciente, espera la muerte._

(Tras la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche empieza a disiparse y la luna se oculta lentamente dando paso al luminoso amanecer de un nuevo día. Es entonces que las imágenes del sueño cambian entre remolinos de luz y sombra hasta que la luz se impone sobre la oscuridad tiñéndose poco a poco de un hermoso y brillante tono magenta).

_El ataúd de hielo ha sido destruido. _

_Los trozos sólidos y pétreos a los que ha sido reducido están esparcidos por todo el suelo. Él está tendido sobre las duras baldosas de la casa de Libra, inconsciente e incapaz de mover un solo músculo, y junto a él se encuentra Shun, cuyos grandes ojos verdes lo miran llenos de auténtica preocupación. _

_Suavemente, el joven Santo de Andrómeda coloca la mano derecha sobre su rostro, y la izquierda la posa cuidadosamente sobre su pecho mientras estira su cuerpo, mucho más pequeño y frágil que el de Hyōga, sobre él, cubriendo en toda su extensión el costado izquierdo. En ese momento todo a su alrededor comienza a iluminarse con un cálido e intenso resplandor magenta; el resplandor característico de su estrella guardiana, Andrómeda, y señal evidente de que Shun ha encendido su cosmos. _

_Los múltiples trozos de hielo esparcidos por todo el suelo van cediendo despacio, uno a uno, derritiéndose y evaporándose ante el calor que desprende el cosmos de Shun. En tanto, ambos jóvenes permanecen estirados sobre las ancestrales baldosas. El cuerpo entero de Hyōga es como otro trozo más de hielo, uno que se resiste a ceder ante el calor que lo rodea. Está tan frío, tenso e inmóvil que Shun teme que su energía no sea lo suficientemente poderosa para ayudar a su amigo, así que incrementa aún más su cosmos aún a sabiendas de lo fatal que puede resultar para él._

_"La única manera de salvarlo –dice Shun, su gentil voz vibrando a través de toda esa cálida energía que emana lentamente de su cuerpo– es maximizando mi cosmos, y calentar a Hyōga con el calor de mi cuerpo y mi energía… Aunque esto pueda costarme la vida"_

(Sumido en el sueño, Hyōga se agita entre sus sábanas en cuanto escucha estas palabras y mira a Shun agotarse un poco más cada vez ante el esfuerzo que el aumento de sus cosmos implica. Y es que él sabe muy bien que elevar el cosmos a su límite superior es como hacer estallar una bomba atómica; la energía y el poder que se alcanzan son máximos pero los deja arañando el borde de la muerte.

Sin embargo, su habitación está sola y nadie lo mira revolverse desesperado sobre su cama ni lo escucha musitar angustiado "¡No, no, Shun!… No te arriesgues así por mí" cuando en su mente el sueño sigue su inexorable curso).

_En completo silencio transcurren muchos minutos hasta que, al fin, la helada piel, que estaba terriblemente amoratada a causa del poderoso frío, comienza a recuperar lentamente su natural tono bronceado, y las extremidades, que estaban tan duramente entumecidas que parecían trozos de hielo macizo, ya se muestran ligeramente más suaves y flexibles. _

_Al darse cuenta de ello, Shun sonríe levemente al tiempo que se incorpora despacio y, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos cuidadosamente, hace que Hyōga quede sentado sobre el suelo duro, mientras su voz sigue vibrando a través de su cálido cosmos._

_"El cosmos de Seiya es muy bajo a causa de las diversas batallas, al igual que el de Shiryū. El único que puede hacerlo ahora soy yo… Lo siento, hermano. No podré hacer lo que me pediste… No podré pelear hasta el final como un hombre, sin claudicar"._

(Hyōga atrapa las sábanas entre sus tensos dedos y se agita aún más desesperadamente que antes cuando escucha la voz de su querido Shun, que luce cada vez más agotado, vibrar con un deje de profunda tristeza al hablar de la promesa hecha a su hermano mayor, Ikki).

_"Mejor debo salvar la vida de mi amigo con el cosmos restante de mi ser –sigue diciendo Shun, al tiempo que aferra a Hyōga con más fuerza aún, envolviéndolo protectoramente cuando percibe que las pulsaciones de su congelado corazón son, todavía, bastante bajas– No quiero dejar que mi amigo muera. Aún cuando tenga que dar mi vida por ello, ya sea que Hyōga reviva primero o yo muera primero… ¡Ven a mí, mi cosmos! ¡Caliéntalo!"_

Detrás de sus parpados fuertemente cerrados Hyōga ve cómo la energía que emana de Shun se expande hasta llenar cada rincón de la casa de Libra, y la escucha zumbar cada vez más intensa y poderosa.

Quiere gritarle que no lo haga, que él no merece su sacrificio porque no fue capaz de mantener su juramento de proteger a Athena.

"Tú perdiste a Ikki en la casa de Virgo –grita desesperado en su mente, mientras sus crispados puños aprietan las arrugadas sábanas– y aún así no te rendiste como yo, no, tú te levantaste y seguiste valientemente adelante, Shun. Y sé que no te importa dar tu vida por salvar la mía –las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos cerrados como si fueran perlas rotas y comienzan a caer una tras otra sobre la almohada– pero yo no lo merezco… ¡No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas, Shun!".

Envuelto en angustia y sudor frío no deja de agitarse y sollozar. Y más aún cuando ve que el cosmos de Shun explota al fin en toda su potencia e intensidad, y él escucha su gentil voz musitar débilmente _"Fue un honor pertenecer a los caballeros del zodiaco"_ mientras se desploma mortalmente agotado junto al Hyōga que aún yace sobre las duras baldosas.

En ese momento siente que se ahoga de pura desesperación.

Quiere gritar, quiere despertar y que el sueño termine ya porque tiene el corazón destrozado y no se siente con la fuerza suficiente para seguir soñando más. No cuando sabe que el sueño se convertirá en una terrible pesadilla que terminará como _siempre_ ha terminado: con él recobrando la consciencia e incorporándose sobre el frío y duro suelo de la casa de Libra solo para descubrir que Shun yace muerto a su lado.

–Nononononononononono… porfavor, nopuedeser… ¡Shun! ¡NO!

* * *

–No funcionará. Si quieres que reaccione pronto tendrás que cruzarle la cara.

–Él ya está sufriendo mucho en el sueño. No voy a lastimarlo más abofeteándolo… Despierta, por favor, amigo –insiste Shun zarandeando suavemente por los hombros desnudos a un Hyōga que, con las sábanas hechas girones a sus pies, sigue agitándose incansablemente mojando su almohada, ya de por sí bastante húmeda, con sudor frío y lágrimas.

–Sí, sé que tú no lo harás. No sé por qué me molesto en sugerirlo –bufa levemente Ikki. A continuación una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro y añade: –Yo lo haré con mucho gusto.

Fiel a su carácter noble y gentil, Shun no responde a la provocación de su hermano mayor, simplemente se gira para mirarlo sin soltar a su amigo y niega suavemente con la cabeza, reprobando completamente su sugerencia.

–También–insiste Ikki–sería muy interesante que lo dejáramos así para saber si dirá algo más.

Shun está por negarse nuevamente pero en ese preciso instante Hyōga, aún conmocionado y asustado, abre los ojos repentinamente y entonces Shun vuelve toda su atención hacia él.

–¡Hyōga! ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Sin pensar, e ignorando el fuerte mareo que lo ataca al incorporarse tan rápidamente sobre el colchón, el joven ruso se aferra con ímpetu al sorprendido Shun envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo lleno de alivio.

–¡Shun!… –exclama, enterrando la nariz entre la melena esmeralda y aspirando con fuerza. Sus tensos dedos se clavan en la espalda de su amigo y luego se apuñan sobre ella arrugando la tela de la chaqueta deportiva roja que Shun lleva puesta– E-estás b-bi-en, es-tás…

–Tranquilo –murmura conmovido Shun, envolviéndolo compasivamente entre sus brazos al notar su acelerada respiración y escuchar sus leves sollozos. Acariciándole la dorada cabellera con suma calma trata de serenarlo– Fue un mal sueño. Ya pasó.

Shun, sintiéndose consternado, no detiene la tierna caricia sobre su cabeza pues Hyōga, sin poder evitarlo, sigue llorando e hipando quedamente con el rostro aún enterrado en la suave cabellera esmeralda.

Hyōga no quiere apartarse de él, de su calidez y su ternura, pero después de un par de minutos sabe que tiene que alejarse.

–¿Cómo es que… estás... aquí?–pregunta, aun demasiado cerca.

–Acompañaba a mi hermano a la puerta principal de la mansión para despedirlo –dice Shun, deslizando ahora, una y otra vez, su cálida mano sobre su espalda para confortarlo– Al pasar frente a tu habitación, te escuchamos sollozar así que entramos.

–¿Acompañabas a... tu hermano?

Muy a su pesar, se aparta un poco de Shun y cuando levanta los ojos puede ver a Ikki de pie, alejado de la cama, esperando tranquilamente mientras hace gala de ese aire arrogante que siempre manifiesta. Está cómodamente recargado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Lleva una pequeña mochila de viaje al hombro y lo mira muy fijamente, con ese característico gesto rudo tan suyo y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que el rubio tanto detesta pintada en su rostro.

–Así que se marcha de nuevo, eh.

Antes de que Shun pueda decir que su hermano viajará a la Isla de la Reina Muerte para visitar la tumba de su querida Esmeralda, Ikki se adelanta.

–Será solo por unos días –dice, apartándose del umbral de la puerta sin despegar su penetrante y agresiva mirada de los ojos celestes del Cisne. _"¿Crees que soy estúpido, Hyōga?, ¿acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta? Sí, hace mucho tiempo que sé lo que realmente sientes por mi hermano, y ambos sabemos que él no lo sabe"_ –apunta Ikki, hablando directamente al cosmos de Hyōga, mientras camina hacia el sofá sobre el que cuelga descuidadamente la camisa de pijama del rubio– _"No quieras jugar con fuego, Cisne, porque si lo intentas te voy a rostizar, ¿entiendes?... Es más seguro para ti que él siga sin saberlo cuando yo vuelva, o te juro que haré realidad la más horrible de tus pesadillas. Ahora, ¡quítale las manos de encima!"_–, advierte lanzándole la camisa a las manos, logrando con ello que se aparte completamente de Shun.

–Deberías vestirte, exhibicionista.

Hyōga aprieta los dientes ante las palabras y el tono burlón mientras atrapa la prenda al vuelo.

–Gracias, Ikki –dice, muy educadamente, pero sus ojos celestes lo miran retadoramente.

De un manotazo limpia su rostro marcado por las lágrimas medio secas y después, mientras se pone la camisa y ajusta un botón tras otro, su cosmos, helado de indignación, responde: _"No te metas en esto, Fénix. Mis sentimientos por Shun no te incumben en lo absoluto. Y, por cierto, si supieras cuál es mi peor pesadilla, te aseguro que no te atreverías a hacerla realidad"._

–Basta ya, hermano, por favor. No lo hagas más –pide Shun con suave calma cuando siente que el cosmos de Ikki vuelve a vibrar agresivamente en respuesta a la vibración emitida por el cosmos de Hyōga.

Ikki aprieta los labios en señal de inconformidad. Sin embargo, porque Shun se lo pide, controla su cosmos y se contiene de seguir amenazando al ruso. Pero no da ni un paso atrás y, en vez de disculparse por su comportamiento, su sonrisa sarcástica vuelve a su rostro. Sabe que, aunque Hyōga diga lo que diga, el mensaje le ha llegado alto y claro pues lo mira apretar la mandíbula con coraje y ve los ojos celestes refulgir con rabia. Su sonrisa torcida se acentúa porque sabe que el ruso está frustrado.

_"Te conozco, Cisne"_ piensa el Fénix para sí "_Y después de esta advertencia sé que no te atreverás a nada con Shun. Con eso me basta por ahora"._

Shun, por su parte, solo musita un suave _Gracias _hacia su hermano mayor sin imaginar siquiera por dónde van sus cavilaciones. Luego, poniéndose de pie entre éste y Hyōga, le sonríe al rubio e inclina la cabeza levemente hacia él en señal de disculpa.

–Perdonale, por favor.

Hyōga asiente levemente mientras hace una mueca con los labios que da a entender que está más que acostumbrado a los arranques de Ikki y que no le importa demasiado (cosa que no es del todo cierta pero lo finge bastante bien). Shun, ajeno a todo ello, sonríe. Luego, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo rojo, vuelve a acercarse a su amigo y seca cuidadosamente los restos de lágrimas que están atrapadas en forma de perlitas de agua entre sus oscuras y espesas pestañas.

Hyōga, perdido en el verde intenso (que brilla cálido y amable) de la mirada de su amigo y en su sonrisa tierna, se deja hacer en silencio olvidándose por completo de que Ikki les está mirando con su habitual gesto hosco acentuado a su máxima expresión.

Al final, ofreciéndole la pequeña prenda de tela lisa, Shun lo mira largamente con los ojos verdes borbotando preocupación.

–¿Estarás bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes más –responde y, mirando el pañuelo blanco, agrega:– No puedo acep…

–Por favor, consérvalo –se apresura a decir Shun, poniéndolo sobre la palma derecha de Hyōga y haciendo que lo envuelva entre sus dedos.

–De acuerdo –acepta el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, deseando intensamente que Ikki no estuviera ahí porque el anhelo que siente de querer extender ese cálido contacto con su querido amigo lo más posible es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Pero, para su desgracia, no puede evaporar a Ikki con solo desearlo y todo su anhelo se queda solo en eso cuando, contento, Shun vuelve a sonreír y retira las manos de las suyas, girándose para marcharse con su hermano.

–Te veré en el desayuno.

–Claro… y, Shun, gracias.

–No ha sido nada, amigo –responde Shun mirándolo, su sonrisa extendiéndose hasta sus amables ojos verdes– Vámonos, hermano.

Ikki asiente y en silencio coloca su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su hermano pequeño para llevarlo consigo fuera de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta lanza una última mirada de advertencia que Hyōga corresponde con su más fría expresión.

Cuando al fin el suave sonido de pasos se ha dejado de escuchar, el joven ruso lleva el pañuelo a su rostro y aspira profundamente durante varios minutos al cabo de los cuales, embriagado en el delicado aroma a menta fresca, freesia y un toque a madera de cerezo, sonríe y lo contempla con afecto.

Luego lo coloca debajo de su almohada y enseguida se pone en pie. Camina descalzo hacia la enorme ventana y desde esa altura puede ver los extensos jardines y la reja principal de la mansión Kido, donde Shun se está despidiendo de su hermano. Lo mira agitar el brazo derecho en el aire hacia la dirección en la que Ikki ha desaparecido, y después lo ve encaminarse de vuelta a los jardines e iniciar a trotar alrededor de la mansión, fiel a su costumbre de ejercitarse de esa forma cada mañana.

Por un segundo, lo tienta muchísimo la idea de salir y acompañar a Shun en su rutina de ejercicio tal como ha hecho otras veces pero, cuando pasa frente al espejo en su camino hacia el armario, nota las lagrimas secas en su rostro y el nido de pájaro que se ha vuelto su larga cabellera rubia. Es entonces que se detiene y se queda mirando su reflejo. Sus ojos celestes están enrojecidos y tienen un par de pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras alrededor, su cabello es un desastre, y su bronceada piel luce mortecina. Siempre termina igual después de pasar la noche atormentado por esa pesadilla que apareció desde que volvieron de la batalla contra Arles y el Santuario, y que no ha tenido otro propósito que revelarle que ahora, no solo el amado recuerdo de su madre muerta es su debilidad y fortaleza, sino también lo es su querido amigo Shun y todo lo que siente por él.

–Me pregunto por qué la pesadilla no deja de repetirse… –se dice a sí mismo, mientras sigue mirando su rostro demacrado en el espejo– De alguna extraña manera no puedo evitar relacionarla con aquella fábula que Shiryū le contó a Seiya, acerca de los tres animales y el viajero moribundo. Seiya dijo que Shiryū pensó en esa historia cuando Shun se quedó en la casa de Libra para salvarme y, más tarde, ellos sintieron estallar su cosmos.

_"Yo soy como ese viajero, y Shun, él es como esa pequeña liebre que… ¡no, eso no!"._

Ese solo pensamiento de muerte provoca que sus ojos celestes se tiñan de un miedo horrendo, y que sus puños se aprieten fuertemente alrededor del marco metálico de la luna de vidrio.

–No, no, eso no tiene ningún sentido… Esa pesadilla no puede ser un presagio de muerte para Shun–murmura, tratando de auto convencerse de ello, mientras su mente frenética busca motivos racionales– ¿Será que, si yo le confieso lo que siento por él, esa pesadilla dejará de atormentarme?... No, olvidaba que no puedo decírselo –se burla ahora, sonriendo torcidamente mientras deja escapar una risotada irónica– Ikki ha amenazado con rostizarme si Shun se entera de mis sentimientos… ¡Maldición, como si no tuviera ya suficientes líos en la cabeza para, además, tener que lidiar con las amenazas del sobreprotector hermano mayor!

Hyōga maldice pero en su interior sabe bien que no puede culpar a Ikki por ser así porque él también ha sentido ese fuerte impulso protector hacia Shun, aún a pesar de saber muy bien que en realidad Andrómeda no es ninguna florecita.

De hecho, el rubio sabe muy bien que lo suyo por Shun es mucho más que un impulso pues hace meses que ha aceptado que está perdidamente enamorado del chico, y por eso no le extraña nada que esa pesadilla en la que lo pierde lo atormente tanto. Y es que cómo no va a atormentarlo si _ama_ esa sonrisa de ángel, y esa hermosa mirada llena de inocente ternura.

Debido a su carácter noble, pacífico y sensible, muchos han tachado a Shun de "débil", de no ser más que un "lindo niño", de "no tener lo necesario para ser un caballero de Athena", sin embargo, él les ha demostrado todo lo contrario en cada batalla que ha librado.

Hyōga ha sido testigo de todo eso, y es por eso que se ha enamorado de él con una fuerza descomunal. Ama y admira su coraje, su temple, su valor para no rendirse ante la adversidad y seguir luchando hasta el final; adora, incluso, esa ternura y sensibilidad tan suyas que lo hacen ser tan noble, y la dulce y gentil disposición que Shun siempre muestra para sacrificarse a sí mismo y así ayudar a los demás.

Eso último es, de hecho, lo que más ama y admira de su amigo y, sin embargo, es también lo que más detesta porque la posibilidad y el riesgo de perderlo por eso es muy alta.

Y él, amandolo como lo ama, no está dispuesto a perderlo por nada.

–¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué mis sentimientos tienen que ser tan complicados? Lo que siento por Shun es tan fuerte e intenso que la idea de perderlo es insoportable. Si tan solo esa maldita pesadilla dejara de repetirse…

Con un suspiro profundo, Hyōga agita la cabeza buscando despejarse, pero al no conseguirlo termina golpeándose la frente vez tras vez contra el espejo duro. Cuando al fin levanta la cara y sus ojos celestes le devuelven una mirada agotada, desiste con pesar del anterior impulso de cambiarse el pijama y bajar a buscar a Shun, y comienza a rebuscar entre sus cajones.

–Estoy hecho un desastre. Necesito una ducha urgente.


	2. Un regreso inesperado

**La liebre y el viajero**

**II**

**Un regreso inesperado**

Hyōga está por entrar en el comedor principal pero, al escuchar una puerta cerrarse en el piso superior y pasos acelerados, levanta la cabeza y ve aparecer a Shun en lo alto de las enormes escaleras. El chico lleva el cabello esmeralda húmedo y, mientras baja apresuradamente, va tratando de arreglar el cuello de su camisa rojo vino. Esperándolo al pie de las escaleras, Hyōga no puede evitar notar lo realmente bien que se ajustan a su anatomía esos pantalones azul claro que usa, y de inmediato lo asalta la repentina idea de querer tener esas largas y torneadas piernas enredadas fuertemente alrededor de su cadera.

–Buenos días –saluda Shun, sonriéndole ampliamente cuando llega a su lado– ¿Te sientes bien, amigo? –pregunta con preocupación al notarlo algo alterado.

–Sí…, estoy bien –miente, pues en realidad tiene la garganta seca, el corazón a mil y la mente aturdida porque aún no puede acostumbrarse a que esa clase de pensamientos le lleguen de golpe siempre que se abstrae admirando lo encantador y sexy que es su amigo– Todo está… muy bien –dice, haciendo por acercarse a él y enfocándose en enderezarle un pequeño borde del cuello de la camisa que aún está un poco torcido, mientras se esfuerza por retraer tal pensamiento hacia esa parte recóndita de su mente a la que pertenecen todos los pensamientos de ese tipo (es decir, todas esas secretas fantasías e íntimos deseos de amor sensual que lo involucran a él junto a Shun).

_"Oh no, mala idea"_ se dice a sí mismo lleno de ansiedad cuando al acercarse percibe ese delicioso aroma tan caracteristico de Shun (un suave olor a menta fresca, freesia y madera de cerezo) mezclado delicadamente con el olor a jabón de ducha. Para colmo, los dedos que están rozando la blanquísima piel le hormiguean de ganas por deslizarse un poco más allá, y sus instintos le piden acercarse aún más a él, apretarlo entre sus brazos y enterrar el rostro en la cuenca de su cuello.

_"Por todos los dioses..., ¡piedad, que me vuelve loco! _piensa desesperado".

En medio de su desesperación parece ser que todos los dioses, en efecto, se apiadan de él porque consigue hacer acopio de un frio autocontrol y se obliga a mantener la distancia. Sin embargo, lo que sí no puede evitar es llenarse los pulmones, lo más disimuladamente que puede, de la embriagadora fragancia de su querido amigo.

–Gracias –dice Shun, levantando un poco la cabeza y sonriéndole cuando al fin Hyōga aparta las manos del ahora perfectamente bien arreglado cuello de su camisa.

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzan por un instante. Un breve instante que los deja completamente mudos y durante el cual Hyōga distingue un claro destello de ansiedad titilando ávidamente en la mirada esmeralda.

_"¿Qué significa esa…?"_

Pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar en lo que significa esa mirada porque Shun rompe de inmediato el contacto visual dejando al rubio bastante desconcertado.

–Vaya –dice Shun asomándose a la estancia del comedor como si ese momento extraño no se hubiera suscitado entre ellos–, somos los primeros.

–Sí…, eso parece –responde Hyōga recuperándose un poco de su desconcierto mientras mira el vacío comedor.

–Creí que mi retraso me haría llegar tarde pero veo que me equivoque. Menos mal. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos mientras trotaba que se me fue el tiempo sin notarlo. Hasta que vi a Saori y Tatsumi, que iba cargado de canastas, atravesando los jardines rumbo al garaje me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y entré rápido a ducharme.

Hyōga ni siquiera presta atención al comentario sobre Saori y Tatsumi porque ese "_Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos mientras trotaba que se me fue el tiempo sin notarlo"_ lo ha hecho sentir una súbita e irrefrenable punzada de celos en el fondo del estómago que no le ha dejado cabeza más que para pensar "_¿Qué cosas o personas son las que ocupan tus pensamientos, Shun?, ¿tan importantes son que te hacen abstraerte así de lo que sucede a tu alrededor?"_

Y, así como llegó, esa feroz punzada se convierte en un loco y arrebatador impulso de querer saber si siquiera él fue parte de sus pensamientos tanto como Shun ha sido parte de los suyos "_Porque te juro por Athena que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Shun"_. Y ya que está, también quiere preguntarle qué ha significado esa mirada de antes y, sobretodo, _ansía_ saber si se siente tan emocional y físicamente atraído como él al grado de sentir volverse loco cuando lo tiene cerca.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, logra contenerse y no dice nada porque, en primer lugar, sabe que soltar todo eso sería totalmente indiscreto, absurdo y extraño para Shun. Y en segundo lugar porque no se ha olvidado de la advertencia de Ikki (y no es que le tema, claro, pero la experiencia le ha enseñado que con el Fénix hay que andarse con mucho cuidado, y más si el asunto en cuestión tiene que ver con su hermano pequeño).

Así que, en vez de hablar, atraviesa junto a su amigo el umbral de la estancia del comedor mientras se reprende mentalmente a sí mismo preguntándose si enamorarse, además de traer consigo esas inesperadas calenturas hormonales que sin avisar sacan a flote sus más secretos deseos íntimos, también tiene como efecto colateral sufrir repentinos y absurdos ataques de celos, y lapsus de marcada irracionalidad.

Lo que Hyōga no imagina siquiera es que Shun se encuentra en un estado muy similar al suyo.

Y es que desde que lo miró esperándolo en la entrada del comedor ha tenido que hacer un gran, pero _gran_ esfuerzo para esconder tras su sonrisa amigable todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que se alborotaron cual tormenta nebular en su interior al ver lo atractivo que luce el rubio con esos pantalones blancos ajustados a sus largas y bien formadas piernas, y con esa camisa azul marino que resalta increíblemente el azul celeste de sus ojos y hace un contraste perfecto con su larga y húmeda cabellera dorada.

Le gustaría decirle que no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar en él mientras se ejercitaba y que _ansía_ saber de qué va esa pesadilla que tan descompuesto lo había dejado al despertar; cuyas consecuencias, por cierto, ya no se reflejan en su semblante de chico recién duchado salvo por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pero Shun sabe muy bien que ese mal sueño lo ha atormentado desde hace semanas.

Y quiere saberlo todo al respecto para ayudarlo porque saber que sufre y no poder estar junto a él, en su cama, cada mañana para aliviar su angustia lo pone muy ansioso. Tan ansioso que hace un momento, cuando su mirada se encontró con esos preciosos ojos azul celeste, de pestañas espesas y oscuras, estuvo a punto de claudicar y revelarle, de una vez por todas, todo eso que siente y su amor por él.

Sin embargo, sabiendo perfectamente lo indiscreto, absurdo y extraño que todo eso sería para Hyōga, optó por hablar de otras cosas y hacer como si nada pasara.

Así, ambos terminan tomando su lugar en la mesa y se quedan en silencio mientras piensan en lo realmente complicado que es estar enamorado. Pero, afortunadamente para ellos, pronto ese silencio incómodo es roto por el sonido de una puerta azotándose en el piso de arriba, y pasos apresurados que se convierten en saltos acrobáticos hechos a lo largo de toda la escalera hasta que el remolino de hiperactividad llamado Seiya entra saludando con especial alegría.

–¿Saori aún no ha llegado? –pregunta impaciente el joven moreno después de darles los buenos días– Espero que no se haya olvidado del compromiso de hoy.

–No te preocupes, Seiya, seguro que no tarda. Hace un rato la vi dándole instrucciones a Tatsumi. Caminaban rumbo al garaje principal y al parecer ya todo está listo.

–¡Genial! –Feliz, Seiya toma su lugar, pero a los pocos segundos empieza a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa– ¿Por qué tarda tanto?... ¡Estoy hambriento!, ¿podríamos empezar ya?

El joven Pegaso está especialmente contento e impaciente por la visita que todos harán al orfanato "Hijos de las Estrellas", y no ve la hora de salir de la mansión.

–No te impacientes, Seiya –sugiere Hyōga, riendo ante la expresión ansiosa de su amigo– Aún es temprano.

–Buenos días a todos –saluda la encarnación de la diosa Athena al entrar al comedor. Respetuosamente, los tres jóvenes se levantan de inmediato de sus lugares para recibirla.

–Buenos días, Saori –responden los tres al unisonó inclinándose hacia ella en una atenta y educada reverencia.

–Disculpen mi retraso, por favor.

–No te preocupes, Saori –dice Shun volviendo a tomar su lugar. Seiya, en cambio, toma su plato y empieza a llenarlo de toda la comida que tiene a la mano, mientras que Hyōga se sirve únicamente un vaso con jugo de naranja– Nosotros también nos retrasamos. A mí se me fue el tiempo trotando y, bueno, también acabamos de llegar.

–¡Vamos, aprisa, Shun, Hyōga, sírvanse y coman rápido o llegaremos tarde! –dice Seiya, engullendo lo más aprisa que puede un sándwich relleno de pavo y verduras.

–Tranquilo, Seiya –advierte Shun cuando al moreno se le atora la comida y lo ve soltar el plato y correr hacia la fuente de jugos golpeándose el pecho con el puño– ¡No bebas tan rápido o te ahogaras! –Dirigiéndose a Saori, añade sonriendo: –Está impaciente y muy emocionado por volver a ver a Miho y a los niños.

Saori, sentada a la cabecera del enorme comedor, asiente mientras bebe de su tacita de té y ríe contenta al ver a su caballero más leal e impetuoso tan emocionado como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. En ese momento Shun deja caer su cubierto sobre su plato a medio servir de fruta y se levanta apresuradamente de su silla para llegar junto a Seiya, a quien le ha dado un ataque de tos al casi ahogarse con jugo de manzana.

Hyōga los mira en silencio, con solo una sonrisa leve y los ojos brillantes. Frente a él sus cubiertos están intactos, y en su mano derecha solo tiene el vaso con jugo del que apenas ha bebido algunos sorbos pues toda su atención está puesta en el rostro de Shun, quien está golpeando suavemente la espalda de Seiya y riendo divertido ante sus apuros.

Sus ojos celestes están tan prendidos de su amigo que ni siquiera siente la mirada suspicaz de Saori sobre él sino hasta que ella decide romper su burbuja de encanto.

–¿No tienes apetito, Hyōga?

Estando tan ensimismado mirando a Shun, el joven rubio no alcanza a disimular el sobresalto que escuchar la voz de Saori le provoca, tanto así que casi derrama medio vaso de jugo sobre la mesa.

–Discúlpame –dice Saori– No pretendía asustarte.

–No, yo lo siento… Estaba distraído.

Sin decir más, Hyōga toma su plato y se sirve de la fuente más cercana. Sin fijarse siquiera lo que es, comienza a comer. Saori, por supuesto, no pasa por alto su evidente distracción, así como tampoco se le escapa la razón de ésta.

–Shiryū se marchó hace una semana, e Ikki lo hizo esta mañana –apunta la joven como si nada– Creí que tú también querrías hacer lo mismo y viajar a Siberia ahora que estamos disfrutando de este periodo de paz.

–Erm… Yo no lo había pensado.

–Sabes que puedes viajar cuando quieras. Después de todo, no hay algo o alguien que te ate a permanecer aquí, ¿no es así?

Hyōga no responde de inmediato. En vez de ello, sin ser consciente de que lo hace, aparta sus ojos de Saori y rápidamente vuelve a mirar a Shun, quien está entretenido conversando con Seiya.

–Eso, por supuesto, si viajar a Siberia es lo que deseas… –agrega Saori mirando que, de nuevo, Hyōga se ha quedado abstraído mirando a Shun– Aunque… es evidente que no es así –termina susurrando más para sí misma que para el rubio.

–¿Eh?… Ya, desde luego, Saori –responde Hyōga, reaccionando distraídamente ante esa última frase de la joven– Yo…, uhm, lo pensaré.

Saori asiente y sonríe imperceptiblemente mientras da otro pequeño sorbo a su tacita de té. Sabe que Hyōga no tiene nada que pensar porque él mismo acaba de demostrarle que, tal como ella sospechaba desde hace tiempo, en realidad sí hay alguien que lo mantiene atado a permanecer en la mansión Kido.

–De cualquier manera, sea lo que sea que decidas, sabes que está es tu casa, Hyōga –dice Saori con afecto– Y también la de ellos –añade señalando discretamente con la cabeza a Seiya, quien está atacando la charola de los panecillos con especial entusiasmo, y a Shun, que lo mira sonriendo divertido ante su despreocupado desparpajo– Y puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que gustes.

–Gracias, Saori –dice el rubio regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

–Por nada. Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa o, como dice Seiya, llegaremos tarde.

* * *

El sol está brillando con fuerza en el punto más alto del cielo, y en la distancia se escucha el trino sereno de las gaviotas, el murmullo del mar, y el ruido de los autos que circulan sobre la gran avenida que está justo enfrente del orfanato "Hijos de las Estrellas".

De pie ante la reja principal del edificio, Shun, Hyōga, Saori, Seiya y Tatsumi (quien lleva entre sus brazos una enorme canasta cargada de fruta y varias bolsitas de papel llenas de dulces) contemplan en silencio el patio vacio.

–Ha pasado casi un mes pero parece que fue ayer cuando estuvimos de pie justo aquí –dice Shun mirando a la distancia el elevado techo de la capilla que corona el orfanato. Como siempre su voz es suave y muy serena pero esta vez, igual que siempre que habla sobre cuánto echa de menos la cercanía de su hermano Ikki cuando éste no está con ellos, un marcado tinte de nostalgia se nota en su tono– Creí que no volveríamos a ver este lugar.

Hyōga, quien está de pie junto a él y no le ha quitado los ojos de encima, de inmediato coloca la mano derecha sobre su hombro para confortarlo. Al sentirlo Shun gira la cabeza y se encuentra con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Entiendo lo que sientes, Shun. Aquel día yo también lo pensé así por un momento… Todos pensamos que la batalla contra los caballeros dorados que nos aguardaba en el Santuario sería sangrienta y mortal, mucho más que todas las batallas que habíamos peleado hasta entonces, y sabíamos que era muy probable que ninguno de nosotros sobreviviría a ella. Pero por la gracia de Athena estamos vivos, y yo…

Con los ojos clavados intensamente en la mirada verde esmeralda, la voz del ruso titubea como queriendo añadir algo más. Hyōga deja escapar el aire y pausa mirando a Saori con sumo respeto. La encarnación de Athena le sonríe con benevolencia y asiente ligeramente dándole su venia para que continúe hablando.

–… yo, más que por la gracia de nuestra diosa, estoy vivo gracias a lo que tú hiciste por mí en la casa de Libra.

Shun no sabe qué decir porque el intenso agradecimiento que titila en los grandes ojos de Hyōga lo deja sin palabras (eso, y un _algo_ profundo y arrebatador que brilla en el azul celeste, algo que Shun no logra descifrar pero que hace que su corazón amenace con comenzar a latir desbocado). Y es que ya antes su amigo le había agradecido por devolverlo al mundo de los vivos cuando lo encontraron atrapado en el ataúd de hielo hecho por Camus, pero nunca lo había hecho colocando su gesto por encima de lo que la propia Athena había hecho al restaurarlos a todos en su paso por las doce casas hacía la Cámara del Patriarca.

Encima, todos, incluyendo la propia Saori, miran a Shun con admiración y respeto. El joven de cabellos esmeralda, sorprendido ante ello y no acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, solo atina a sonreír con cierta timidez (deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el loco latir de su corazón provocado por la arrebatadora mirada de Hyōga se apacigüe pronto).

–Todos ustedes pelearon valientemente, queridos caballeros –dice Saori, cruzando ambas manos sobre el plisado de la falda de su vestido color violeta mientras inclina la cabeza hacia ellos en muestra de agradecimiento y respeto– Por eso ahora es justo que disfruten de este periodo de paz sin pensar en los pasados sinsabores.

–Saori tiene razón –agrega Seiya– No tenemos porque ponernos nostálgicos, amigos.

Despreocupadamente, el joven Pegaso se gira hacia Tatsumi y saca la mano derecha del bolsillo de sus eternos jeans para tomar una gran manzana roja de la canasta.

–¡Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad es momento de disfrutar de la vida! – exclama, dándole una voraz mordida.

Hyōga ríe al mirar el gesto reprobatorio de Tatsumi y le lanza una mirada divertida a Shun, quien también sonríe meneando la cabeza con suavidad. Seiya sigue devorando la manzana con especial entusiasmo.

–¡Aaarrggg, muchacho insolente y glotón! –explota al fin indignado Tatsumi ante el comportamiento desenfadado del moreno– ¡Tendrás que reponer esa manzana! Estos regalos no son…

–¡Basta, Tatsumi!

–Pero, mi Señora, él…

El resto de las palabras del malhumorado mayordomo quedan ahogadas por el repentino y sonoro repiqueteo de la campana de la capilla que anuncia el periodo de descanso del medio día. Cuando las puertas del edificio principal se abren de par en par un montón de niños y niñas salen corriendo llenando el patio con sus gritos alegres y sus risas. Al verlos la sonrisa de Seiya se ensancha y sus grandes ojos marrones brillan emocionados. Sin perder tiempo salta sobre la reja y corre hacía los niños llamándolos a gritos.

–¡Miren, es Seiya! –grita Makoto con su pequeña y emocionada voz a todos sus compañeritos cuando reconoce al joven Pegaso.

De inmediato todas las cabecitas se giran hacia él y en un segundo Seiya se ve rodeado por todos los niños.

–¡Miho tienes que venir a ver esto! –llama emocionado el pequeño Akira– ¡Seiya ha vuelto!

Saori, seguida por Shun, Hyōga y Tatsumi, atraviesan la reja en el preciso momento en el que Miho, la joven maestra de los niños del orfanato, aparece junto a la puerta principal del edificio.

–Seiya –susurra la chica casi sin voz. Sus grandes ojos mirando al joven moreno como si contemplaran una visión imposible.

–Hola, Miho –saluda Seiya con voz suave, sonriéndole y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Luego, en un tono todavía más suave, casi íntimo, pregunta:– ¿Cómo estás?

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la sorprendida y conmovida chica deja caer a un lado las piezas de un puzzle de madera que lleva en las manos y empieza a caminar apresuradamente hacia él, abriéndose paso entre el corro de niños.

–Regresaste…

Se miran frente a frente, en silencio, mientras una lágrima tras otra resbala por las blancas mejillas de la joven.

–Te prometí que lo haría –responde el joven Pegaso en un susurro afectuoso, retirando con su dedo índice las lágrimas que siguen cayendo.

Entretanto Saori, Hyōga, Shun y Tatsumi son rodeados por todos los niños mientras observan conmovidos el tierno reencuentro.

–Buenos días a todos –saluda otra suave y femenina voz que proviene desde el área donde se encuentra la puerta principal del orfanato.

Hyōga gira la cabeza de inmediato ante el conocido timbre y su sorprendida mirada se queda fija en los grandes y negros ojos de Erii Aizawa.

–Hola, Hyōga –saluda la joven de cabellos dorados. Entre sus brazos lleva las piezas de madera que Miho había dejado caer y no hace por apartarse del umbral de la puerta, pero mira fijamente al ruso regalándole su más bella sonrisa– Bienvenidos sean.

Además de Hyōga, también Saori, Seiya y Shun la contemplan con los ojos llenos de asombro.

Erii Aizawa, quien antaño trabajara en el orfanato como maestra junto a Miho, había resultado ser elegida por la mismísima Eris, diosa de la Discordia, para que su cuerpo le sirviera de huésped en su propósito de recuperar su propio cuerpo absorbiendo para ello la energía vital de una cautiva Athena, y así convertir la Tierra en un lugar lleno de caos, odio, amargura y destrucción.

Al final de la cruenta batalla librada contra la diosa Eris y sus Caballeros Fantasma en la Isla de Hokkaido, Erii fue rescatada junto con Athena, pues, luego de que la despiadada Eris abandonara el cuerpo de la joven creyéndose lo suficientemente fuerte para tener el suyo propio, la maligna diosa terminó siendo destruida por la flecha de Sagitario que Seiya disparó contra ella y contra la manzana dorada que representaba su esencia vital.

Después de tales acontecimientos, Erii Aizawa desapareció de la noche a la mañana y ni siquiera Miho pudo saber a dónde se había marchado.

Pero ahora ha vuelto. Y tanto Saori como Seiya y, muy especialmente, Hyōga y Shun se preguntan por qué.

De pie a un lado de la puerta corrediza de cristal, con la rubia cabellera recogida tal como antaño, y vistiendo un bonito y sencillo vestido color verde manzana, Erii los mira luciendo ligeramente tímida pero sonriente. Particularmente, le sonríe a Hyōga. Al darse cuenta de ello, Shun deja de preguntarse si la vuelta de la joven será venturosa o no, pues de inmediato siente su corazón estrujado y dolorido cuando recuerda claramente la profunda e intensa simpatía que había surgido entre Hyōga y Erii en el pasado.

–Erii volvió hace un par de semanas –explica Miho, yendo a colocarse a un lado de la rubia para ayudarla con el montón de piezas de madera que lleva entre los brazos– Y de inmediato quiso reincorporarse a su antiguo puesto.

–Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente de su parte, señorita Kido –dice Erii, haciendo una sentida reverencia ante Saori– Entendería si lo hubiera, por supuesto…, dados mis antecedentes.

Saori observa la suave reverencia de la joven con una expresión por demás meditativa. Luego, después de un momento, sonríe levemente.

–Desde luego que no hay problema alguno, Erii –le asegura con un tono suave y sereno– Para mí y para la Fundación Graude, que auspicia este orfanato, es un placer tenerte de nuevo con nosotros. Siéntete bienvenida.

–Muchas gracias, señorita Kido.

–Hyōga… –dice Saori dirigiéndose al rubio, causándole un evidente espasmo de sorpresa con su repentino llamado–, ¿te gustaría charlar un rato con Erii mientras nosotros distribuimos entre los niños los regalos que hemos traído?

–Eh… Sí…, desde luego, Saori.

En un gesto de caballerosidad, Hyōga extiende su mano derecha hacía Erii, quien la toma mientras su bella sonrisa vuelve a hacerse evidente. Luego, juntos, caminan hacia una banca de madera que se encuentra debajo de un frondoso árbol situado en el costado izquierdo del gran patio de juegos.

–Shun, ven con nosotros –pide Saori con voz muy suave, mirando que el joven de cabellos esmeralda se ha quedado estático observándolos.

–Ah…, sí, enseguida.

Sin decir nada más, Shun se acerca a la gran mesa que Seiya y Miho han sacado del edificio y sobre la que Tatsumi ha colocado varias canastas rebosantes de fruta, así como varias bolsitas de papel llenas de dulces, y se une a ellos tratando de ignorar esa punzante sensación en el centro de su pecho que causa que su corazón se contraiga dolorosamente. Esforzándose por sonreír como siempre, acaricia con ternura varias de las cabecitas que se arremolinan en torno suyo, y comienza a repartir regalos de fruta y dulces entre los pequeñitos que lo miran con ojos emocionados y le sonríen felices.

Saori, mientras tanto, mira por un momento a Hyōga y Erii, quienes al parecer conversan animadamente, y a continuación se vuelve para mirar a Shun.

_"Sé lo que sientes por él, Shun. Perdóname por hacerte esto, pero... es necesario"_ piensa Saori para sí.

Luego, sin más, también se acerca a la gran mesa, y otro grupito de niños la rodean de inmediato como abejitas a un panal de miel.

* * *

**Como se han podido dar cuenta he introducido aquí parte del argumento de la película "Los caballeros del Zodiaco: la leyenda de la manzana de oro" (en España), o "Los caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, diosa de la guerra" (en Hispanoamérica) Por cierto, la traducción de este titulo no me convence. Para empezar, no es Ellis, sino Eris. Y no es diosa de la guerra, sino de la discordia. Pero, en fin, ya sabemos que a veces las traducciones chafean.**

**Sé que lo ocurrido en esta película no es parte del argumento de la serie de Saint Seiya como tal, pero a mí me latió muchísimo echar mano de ella (sirve para mis fines, mwajajajaja). **


	3. Un regreso inesperado (parte 2)

**N.A: Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración:**

**El fic está ubicado después de la batalla de las doce casas. Toma en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos antes y durante esa batalla, pero después de eso es, digámoslo así, un AU en el sentido de que no sigue la línea del anime en lo referente a la saga de Asgard. Por otro lado, estoy considerando que los sucesos que vemos en la película "Los caballeros del zodiaco y la leyenda de la manzana de oro" ocurren meses antes de la batalla de las doce casas.**

* * *

**La liebre y el viajero**

**III**

**Un regreso inesperado**

**(parte 2)**

La suave y alegre risa de Erii Aizawa se deja oír claramente en el patio de juegos mientras a las puertas del edificio principal del orfanato todos los niños son agasajados con frutas y dulces.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Hyōga ligeramente desconcertado al mirar a la joven que, sentada a su lado, lo mira sin dejar de reír.

–Perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo –dice ella, esforzándose por controlar el impulso de reír y fracasando completamente–. Deberías ver tu expresión. No ha cambiado un ápice desde que me has mirado. Parece como si al verme hubieras visto a un fantasma… Es muy graciosa.

–Lo siento –dice el rubio, bajando la mirada mientras una sonrisa apenada se dibuja en su rostro–, pero creo que en realidad es así... La verdad es que cuando desapareciste creí que no volveríamos a vernos, así que ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Alzando los ojos nuevamente para mirarla, Hyōga agrega:

–¿Por qué te marchaste, Erii?

La súbita pregunta hace que la risa de Erii se apague poco a poco hasta que su semblante adopta una expresión ligeramente seria.

–Yo… –La joven titubea cuando ambas miradas se encuentran, luego se muerde el labio inferior con un fuerte sentimiento de inseguridad carcomiéndole el alma.

Apartando sus ojos negros de los celestes y dejándolos fijos en sus blancas y delicadas manos que, entrelazadas, descansan sobre su falda color verde manzana, Erii piensa para sí "_¡Dioses! No creí que resultaría tan difícil contártelo todo…"_

Volvió totalmente decidida a contar por qué se había marchado tan repentinamente, y a pedir ayuda porque ya no puede seguir tratando de ponerle solución a su problema sola. Pero, ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hablar, se da cuenta de que no puede soltar la verdad así como así.

No puede decirle a Hyōga que se marchó porque en realidad Eris no había abandonado por completo su cuerpo.

Ocurrió que, antes de abandonar el cuerpo de la joven para hacerse con el suyo propio, la diosa decidió resguardar su alma de la probable destrucción sembrando en Erii una pequeña chispa de su esencia vital. Dicha chispa comenzó a echar raíces en el corazón de la joven en cuanto cayó desmayada a los pies de Eris, haciendo que toda la ira, los celos, la ambición, la envidia, el odio, el resentimiento y el afán de venganza que caracterizaban a la malvada diosa infectaran también el alma de Erii.

Esa esencia no solo se limitó a infectar su alma y su corazón, sino también su mente. La misma noche en que Erii volvió de la isla de Hokkaido, la voz de Eris resonó pequeña pero con total claridad dentro de su cabeza. Así fue como la joven supo que la perversa diosa no la había abandonado por completo, y que esa maligna esencia suya haría todo por fortalecerse y adueñarse de nuevo de su consciencia y su cuerpo hasta doblegarla de nuevo a su voluntad.

Por eso, completamente aterrada, pensando en que no podía exponerlos a todos a emprender una nueva batalla contra Eris si es que ésta lograba tomar fuerza y hacerse con su cuerpo una vez más, Erii decidió marcharse lejos y erradicar esa naciente y feroz chispa por sus propios medios. Acabar con su propia vida fue la opción que consideró más viable y más segura dado que ella había sido elegida como huésped por Eris debido a que había nacido bajo el mismo signo astrológico que la diosa y bajo la misma estrella que anunciaba su resurrección, por lo tanto eso la convirtió en el recipiente único. Así pues, Erii concluyó que si ella moría, la esencia de Eris moriría también.

Sin embargo, quitarse la vida no resultó ser tan sencillo como ella imaginó, pues la esencia de Eris nunca le permitió llegar hasta el final. Esa esencia solo se deleitaba en llevar al extremo el dolor y sufrimiento de la joven. Disfrutaba inmensamente del terror y la angustia que Erii experimentaba antes de cada intento, y posterior a ello se regocijaba con la intensa frustración y la desesperación de la muchacha al ver que ella simplemente no la dejaría morir. Fue así que, después de varios intentos fallidos y mucho sufrimiento, Erii entendió que no podía seguir luchando sola contra la maligna influencia de esa esencia, y optó por luchar de otra manera. Esa otra manera tiene mucho que ver con un joven de origen ruso y ojos de un precioso azul celeste, y con el amor. Y es que, a su modo de ver, el amor es lo único que, por ser todo lo contrario a los sentimientos oscuros que caracterizan a esa esencia, podría minimizarla o hasta erradicarla.

Es por eso que volvió. Erii está convencida de que solo el amor de Hyōga podrá ayudarla a desterrar a Eris de su alma.

Pero, ahora que tiene al rubio delante de ella, es plenamente consciente de que no puede soltarle toda la verdad así como así. Sabe que tiene que ir despacio porque, si bien es cierto que ella se enamoró de él cuando lo conoció, en realidad ellos dos nunca han sido más que amigos.

Así es que cuando Hyōga le pregunta por qué se marchó, ella, después de hacer el balance de la situación, se decide a contarle solo parte de la verdad.

–Me marché porque me sentía muy avergonzada por todo lo que pasó en la isla de Hokkaido… Y muy culpable –explica la joven, apretando nerviosamente entre sus puños la tela de su falda–. Yo no fui capaz de controlar la curiosidad que sentí por seguir la trayectoria de ese cometa y ver más de cerca esa manzana de oro… Tampoco fui capaz de resistirme a la influencia que ejerció en mí cuando la toqué, y por ello terminé permitiendo que Eris se adueñara de mi cuerpo…

Su voz tiembla y se quiebra ligeramente al nombrar a la diosa pero, después de aspirar profundamente, se repone y continúa hablando, tratando de que los nervios que siente no traicionen de nuevo su tono de voz.

–Ella y sus caballeros fantasmas resurgieron y los lastimaron a ustedes y a Athena por causa de mi debilidad. Si al final ustedes no la hubieran detenido, mi culpa y mi vergüenza serían aún mayores porque, gracias a mí, Eris habría logrado sus fines y millones de personas en esta Tierra habrían sido victimas de su impiedad.

Al llegar a este punto, Erii Aizawa levanta la cabeza y mira al frente, hacia la gran mesa tras la que Saori, Tatsumi, Miho, Seiya y Shun siguen entregando frutas y dulces a todos los niños (algunos de los cuales ya están corriendo felices por todo el patio, jugando y persiguiéndose unos a otros mientras se llenan la boca de fruta o caramelos de leche).

–¿Comprendes ahora por qué me marché? Perdona que me haya ido sin siquiera despedirme…, pero es que yo simplemente no podía mirarlos a los ojos sin sentir una gran vergüenza. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que pasó, y poner en su debido lugar mis sentimientos de culpa.

Con ambas manos apoyadas firmemente sobre la banca de madera, Hyōga asiente suavemente.

–Sí, claro que lo comprendo, Erii –añade con sinceridad al tiempo que coloca con mucha calma su mano derecha sobre las de la joven para hacer que ésta deje de arrugar nerviosamente su falda entre ellas.

Es entonces que la rubia gira la cabeza hacia él, y el ruso puede ver la gran sonrisa que comienza a iluminar el rostro de Erii.

Hyōga le obsequia una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato, con la misma calma con la que se había atrevido a tranquilizar el nervioso agarre de la chica, retira su mano.

–Y no hay nada que perdonar. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

–A mí también me alegra estar de vuelta.

_"Me alegra mucho, Hyōga"_ piensa para sí la ilusionada joven cuando se pierde en la pequeña sonrisa que el rubio le dedica, una sonrisa que fortalece su esperanza de liberarse de la influencia de Eris a través del amor. "_Ahora que estoy junto a ti todo cambiará. Pasaremos tiempo juntos, y entonces tú y yo…"_

Los pensamientos de la joven se ven abruptamente interrumpidos cuando el llanto de uno de los niños se deja oír en el patio de juegos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Hyōga poniéndose de pie al mirar que Shun está inclinándose junto a Akira quien, caído de rodillas sobre la plancha de cemento, llora a lágrima viva.

Miho y Seiya se han apresurado a llegar junto a ellos mientras Makoto, que está a unos cuantos pasos de Akira y Shun, observa a estos con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de abrazar posesivamente contra su pecho una gran manzana y un par de bolsitas de papel completamente arrugadas.

–Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué pasa –dice Erii levantándose al ver que todos los niños empiezan a formar un corro alrededor de Shun, Akira y Makoto para observar mejor.

–Vamos, niños, vuelvan con la señorita Saori a la mesa –insiste Miho dispersando al curioso grupito de niños que se arremolina en torno a ellos– Anden ya. Todo está bien aquí.

–Los vi desde el otro lado del patio –está explicando Shun a Seiya cuando Hyōga y Erii llegan junto a ellos– Me pareció que discutían. Mientras me acercaba para verificarlo, vi que Makoto tiraba de los dulces de Akira con insistencia para que los soltara. Lo hizo caer cuando él se negó a dárselos.

Seiya, entre sorprendido y decepcionado, se vuelve para mirar al pequeño de ojos marrones.

–Tú no eres así, Makoto –dice– ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Makoto no dice una sola palabra. Ni siquiera hace por mirar a Seiya. Simplemente permanece tercamente aferrado a su botín.

_"Qué extraño"_ piensa Miho al observar el grosero comportamiento del niño "_No entiendo qué le pasa. No solía comportarse así. Y nunca antes había ignorado de esa manera a Seiya, quien es su favorito"_

–No seas maleducado, Makoto –lo reprende Miho– Respóndele a Seiya, por favor.

El niño no responde, y no hace por mirarla ni a ella ni a Seiya. Solo sigue mirando a su compañerito caído con molestia sujetando, con más ahínco aún, la manzana y las bolsitas de papel.

Es entonces que los labios de Miho se tensan en un rictus de enojo. Adoptando su típica postura autoritaria, se coloca justo delante de él.

–¡Muy bien, es suficiente de tu mala actitud, jovencito! Escúchame claramente…

Entretanto, Hyōga ni siquiera se entera de que todo eso ocurre porque tiene toda su atención concentrada en Shun, quien está ocupado ayudando y consolando a Akira.

De hecho, desde que el rubio lo vio desde el otro lado del patio, inclinándose para ayudar al pequeño, no pudo apartar los ojos de él pues ahí estaba de nuevo, desplegando una de sus más bellas cualidades: su preocupación por el bienestar de los demás. Cualidad que, dicho sea de paso, Hyōga ama con locura.

–Tranquilo, pequeño –dice Shun, también ajeno a todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor, pues está centrado en ayudar al niño– Estarás bien.

Hyōga ve cómo, cuidadosamente, Shun le sacude el polvo y las piedrecitas que se le han incrustado en ambas manitas y rodillitas, algunas de las cuales al enterrarse con demasiada fuerza en la piel la han hecho sangrar.

–No llores más, por favor –le pide Shun al niño con un tono muy suave mientras, en la palma de su mano, concentra una chispa de su cosmos y lentamente acaricia con ella las manitas y las rodillitas raspadas– Créeme, pronto dejará de doler.

Con ojos sorprendidos, Akira mira el discreto brillo magenta que brota de la mano de Shun, y deja de llorar al sentir cómo ese cálido contacto hace desaparecer el dolor causándole en lugar de ello un hormigueo muy similar a cosquillas. Una gran sonrisa de emoción se forma en su carita cuando levanta la cabeza y mira al chico de ojos verdes quien, a su vez, le sonríe con mucha ternura.

Hyōga está completamente encantado por la manera afectuosa y amable en la que su amigo consuela y ayuda al pequeño, tanto que su mirada celeste se ha quedado prendida de la sonrisa tierna que Shun dirige al niño.

Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a él, se apresura a inclinarse junto a ellos.

–¿Estás mejor, pequeño?

–Sí, gracias a Shun… ¡Él es maravilloso!, ¿verdad?

–Sí, definitivamente lo es –dice Hyōga sonriendo y mirando a Shun con intensidad.

El chico de ojos verdes no entiende exactamente cómo o por qué pero en ese instante, al escuchar esas palabras y sentir la intensa mirada celeste sobre él, el dolor y el malestar que habían estado apretando duramente su enamorado corazón desde que miró a Erii sonriéndole a su amigo comienzan a disolverse lentamente.

–Gracias… –atina a musitar entonces, ligeramente apenado–, pero no es para tanto.

El rubio por su parte sonríe nuevamente, enterneciéndose ante la modestia de Shun, y de inmediato ese sentimiento dispara en él el anhelo de querer estirar el brazo y tocar esa preciosa sonrisa apenada que le provoca aleteos en el estómago. Desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente) para él su anhelo se frustra cuando ese preciso momento es elegido por Akira para soltar un pequeño suspiro desencantado.

–Ya no duelen –dice el niño deslizando sus manitas sobre sus rodillas–, pero... mis dulces…

–No te preocupes por eso. Mira, yo tengo… –mientras habla, Hyōga acerca el dedo índice a la carita del niño–… este…–toma una gruesa lágrima que está tercamente adherida a su mejilla por culpa de los restos de polvo–… pequeño regalo…

–¡Wow! –exclama Akira cuando ve que, en cuanto Hyōga la toma entre sus dedos, ésta se convierte en una brillante lágrima de hielo.

–…para ti– termina diciendo el ruso entregándole la lágrima hecha hielo.

La sonrisa de Akira vuelve a su rostro al mirar la hermosa y perfecta gotita que brilla sobre su palma derecha como si fuera una pequeña perla blanca.

Shun le sonríe encantado a Hyōga ante el detalle que ha tenido con el pequeño.

–Eso ha sido muy lindo– musita, inclinándose un poco hacía él y rozando con los labios su oreja.

–No más que lo que tú has hecho por él– responde Hyōga, imitando ese suave roce sobre la oreja de su querido amigo, mientras aguanta el estremecimiento que el mismo gesto le causara segundos antes.

En ese momento el rostro de Shun se ilumina con una discreta pero hermosa sonrisa. Ese suave susurro y ese delicioso roce han bastado para que terminen de disolverse por completo el dolor y el malestar que antes lo habían atormentado.

–Ahora, vamos… –dice el ruso al niño– ¡arriba, amiguito!

Cuando ambos ayudan a Akira a ponerse de pie, las manos del rubio no dejan de rozar las de Shun en todo momento, y los ojos verdes de éste no se apartan de los celestes ni un solo instante.

Erii, que ha permanecido en absoluto silencio, solo observando a ambos jóvenes, siente cómo un dolor agudo se clava en su corazón al mirarlos interactuar porque no necesita ser demasiado intuitiva para saber que la forma en la que Hyōga está mirando a Shun es precisamente la forma en la que ella lo ha mirado a él desde el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron; con arrobamiento, de esa manera brillante y luminosa en la que solo un alma enamorada puede mirar.

_"No puede ser… Ellos están… Hyōga… Mi querido Hyōga está…" _

Le falta el aire y el color de su semblante se pierde completamente. Sumida en un estado de aturdimiento y dolor total, su mente es un mar de confusión en donde las palabras _"Hyōga está enamorado de Shun"_ resuenan con fuerza sin que ella sea capaz de comprenderlas en su totalidad porque, justo en ese instante, Makoto corre a abrazarse fuertemente de sus piernas.

–¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero! ¡No me disculparé! –berrea el niño obstinadamente– Erii, no dejes que me obliguen…

–¿Qué?... –musita con voz rota la desconcertada y aturdida joven, mientras el lloroso niño se aferra aún más a ella– ¿Qué… pasa?

Miho se acerca a ellos sin relajar en absoluto su postura de autoridad.

–Le he explicado que ya tenía su parte correspondiente de frutas y dulces. Y que sí quería más solo tenía que acercarse a la mesa y pedirlo, que no había necesidad de pelear. Le he ordenado que devuelva los dulces de Akira y se disculpe con él inmediatamente. ¡Vamos, Makoto, esta vez no te va a servir escudarte en Erii!

A oídos de Erii, la voz de Miho suena lejana y reverberante. Ella apenas y ha escuchado una que otra palabra, frases inconexas que a duras penas su torturado cerebro comprende. No quiere saber de niños llorosos ni de peleas ni de nada. Todo lo que quiere es marcharse de ahí y no seguir mirando a Hyōga junto a Shun.

Miho, por otra parte, trata de desprender al niño de la rubia sin conseguirlo a pesar de que Makoto se aferra con un solo brazo pues sigue reteniendo tercamente la manzana y las bolsitas de papel con el otro.

–Erii, por favor, ayúdame con él, ¿quieres?... Sabes que no debemos dejar que se comporte así…

Aturdida aún, Erii tiene que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para contener sus agitados sentimientos.

–Yo… sí, claro… Hablaré con él. Vamos, Makoto…, ven conmigo.

Sin decir más la joven toma al pequeño de la mano y, llevándolo consigo, se aleja rumbo al edificio principal.

Una vez que la puerta corrediza de cristal se ha cerrado tras ellos, Erii lo suelta mientras musita con completa desgana.

–Ve a jugar por ahí.

Sorprendido, Makoto levanta la cabeza para mirarla pues, aunque ya se ha salido con la suya, todavía espera una leve reprimenda por no devolver los dulces y no pedir disculpas. Sin embargo, cuando Erii comienza a temblar de los pies a la cabeza y el niño repara en su semblante tenso y sombrío, pregunta:

–Erii, ¿estás bien?... ¿Qué te…?

–¿No me has oído?... –La voz de Erii es un susurro bajo, quebrado, pero cargado de ira. Y sus ojos negros, llenos de lágrimas, destellan con furia y malevolencia cuando se clavan en los marrones del pequeño– ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!... ¡AHORA!

Con ojos desorbitados, y completamente asustado, el chiquillo se aleja de ella y echa a correr hacia la sala de juegos cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

Es entonces que Erii, respirando con dificultad, se desploma sobre una de las sillas del comedor principal. La imagen que ofrece es bastante parecida a la de un animal herido de muerte en el corazón. Una imagen agonizante. Su pecho sube y baja en rápidos espasmos violentos mientras sus vidriosos ojos negros observan en la distancia, a través de la puerta de cristal, a Hyōga y Shun que siguen de pie uno junto al otro y no dejan de sonreír.

_"Ya no… No más… Ya no puedo…" _

Entre lágrimas amargas siente cómo su enamorado corazón se encoje de dolor y su esperanza de liberarse de la esencia de Eris queda ahogada por la tristeza, la ira, los celos y la frustración que estallan ahora con toda su fuerza en el centro de su pecho.

Antes, cuando se vio sola, triste, llena de miedo y frustración por no lograr erradicar esa esencia de Eris mediante quitarse la vida, Erii había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra esa clase de sentimientos oscuros porque sabía que alimentarlos solo serviría para fortalecer esa esencia maldita que la corroe. Pero ahora que se siente tan herida ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando y, sin más, se doblega ante la esencia de Eris dejándole al fin vía libre a la ira, los celos, el odio, el resentimiento, y el afán de venganza que caracterizan a la diosa de la Discordia.

_"Al fin dejas de luchar"_ susurra una sedosa y malévola voz en el fondo de su mente, una voz que se regocija profundamente y vibra llena de exultante emoción "_Al fin serás completamente mía de nuevo."_

* * *

–Siento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar este incidente –dice Miho, apenada–. Ustedes saben que Makoto es un niño impetuoso y terco, pero muy dulce. No entiendo qué le ocurre…

–Los niños son insolentes y groseros por naturaleza –opina Tatsumi. Mirando a Seiya de reojo, añade: –Hay algunos que gustan de ser bastante tercos, rebeldes y altaneros… Luego crecen y se vuelven unos vagos.

El joven Pegaso, con la espalda recta y las manos en los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans, levanta la cabeza irguiendo el cuello en toda su extensión, y mira a Shun y a Hyōga mientras hace cara de _"No sé a quién se refiere este tipo"._

–Lo que esos mocosos insolentes necesitan –sigue diciendo Tatsumi, escupiendo saliva y golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño cerrado– es disciplina dura y contundente.

–Lo que necesitan, Tatsumi, es disciplina, sí, pero no a base de golpes salvajes –declara Saori mirando fríamente al mayordomo, recordando los antiguos métodos que el hombre solía utilizar con los niños huérfanos aspirantes a caballeros– Y no quiero volver a oír que te expresas tan mal de los niños ni de Seiya. Discúlpate con él ahora mismo.

–No es necesario que lo haga, Saori –se adelanta a decir Seiya al mirar que Tatsumi aprieta la mandíbula molesto y humillado, pero tiene la decencia de enrojecer, agachar la cabeza y empezar a sudar copiosamente.

–Lo es, Seiya. Tú eres terco y rebelde algunas veces, pero no eres altanero, mucho menos un vago. Y tal parece que Tatsumi ha olvidado muy rápidamente que todos ustedes lucharon, sangraron y estuvieron a punto de morir por salvar mi vida en la batalla de las doce casas. No debe olvidarlo, sino estarles sumamente agradecido tal como yo lo estoy… Tatsumi, ¿qué estás esperando?

–Mi Señora tiene razón –admite muy a su pesar el mayordomo. Inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza ante el joven Pegaso, añade: –Discúlpame, por favor, Seiya.

–No hay problema –dice el moreno, sonriendo y propinándole al hombre una afectuosa palmada en la espalda que lo toma completamente desprevenido y lo lleva a dar de bruces contra el suelo– ¡Hey, lo siento! –se apresura a disculparse y a ayudar al mayordomo a ponerse en pie– No pretendía ser tan impetuoso. Perdona. ¿Estás bien?

Tatsumi murmura un veloz y apenado _"Ya, estoy perfectamente"_ mientras se sacude el polvo y, lo más dignamente que puede, alisa rápidamente las arrugadas solapas de su saco oscuro.

Saori ríe levemente ante la escena. Luego, alzando el rostro, fija sus bellos ojos en Akira que, sentado en la banca de madera que se encuentra debajo del frondoso árbol y rodeado de todos sus compañeritos, sonríe feliz mientras les muestra a cada uno, como si fuera un secreto y preciado tesoro, la pequeña y brillante lágrima de hielo perpetuo que Hyōga le ha obsequiado.

–Lo que esos niños necesitan es cuidado, comprensión y amor –declara con voz suave la encarnación de Athena– Y es nuestro deber dárselos, y nuestra misión enseñarles lo que cada una de esas cualidades puede aportar a sus vidas.

Luego permanece en silencio, pensativa, mientras sigue mirando a los pequeños en la distancia.

–Dime una cosa, Miho… –agrega, después de varios minutos, girándose hacia la muchacha– Dices que Makoto no suele comportarse de esa manera, ¿desde cuando entonces empezó a mostrar esas actitudes egoístas y rebeldes?

–Uhm… pues… –la joven de graciosas coletas frunce el entrecejo tratando de recordar. _"¿Cuándo ha sido?... Bueno, Makoto siempre ha mostrado más afinidad con Erii, ella siempre ha sido su preferida. Y desde que ella volvió, él no se aparta de su lado" _Los grandes ojos de Miho se dilatan llenos de asombro cuando comprende que la estrecha convivencia de Makoto con Erii es lo que ha influido negativamente en el comportamiento del niño _"Pero ¿cómo puede ser?"_ se pregunta en un instante de duda _"Erii es una chica sumamente dulce. Aunque... no puedo negar que desde que volvió ha habido instantes en los que la he notado fría, distante y sombría"_– Pues a decir verdad me parece que Makoto empezó a comportarse así desde que…

La frase de la chica queda en suspenso porque en ese preciso momento Saori deja escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras gira bruscamente la cabeza hacia el edificio principal.

–¿Qué ocurre, Saori? –pregunta inmediatamente Seiya, acercándose a ella.

–No…, no es nada –musita, mintiendo– Estoy bien, todo está bien –sonríe recuperando la compostura, pero en su mente hay inquietud y duda.

_"¿Qué ha sido eso? Sentí una… presencia. Fue breve, como si una pequeña chispa explosionara. Ocurrió, y luego… se apagó de pronto"._

Saori no dice nada de ello a sus caballeros. Esa presencia que ha sentido, esa chispa explosionando de pronto, la intriga e inquieta mucho pero no quiere adelantarse a sacar conclusiones apresuradas y preocuparlos. Y menos ahora que están disfrutando tranquilamente de un momento de paz.

–¿Estás segura?– insiste Seiya, no muy convencido.

–Lo estoy. No te preocupes, por favor.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de cristal del edificio se abre y en el umbral aparece la silueta de Erii Aizawa.

La joven camina hacia ellos luciendo un semblante sereno, en el que no hay rastros de lágrima alguna. Ella sonríe y ninguno de ellos puede imaginar siquiera _todo_ lo que se oculta detrás de su bella sonrisa. Ni Hyōga ni Shun pueden imaginar en ese momento la transformación que ha sufrido el corazón de la joven rubia ni lo que ella siente al mirarlos de pie uno junto al otro.

Cuando ella los mira, una parte de su corazón (esa que aún pertenece a Erii Aizawa, y que sigue latiendo de amor por Hyōga) duele intensamente, como si un hierro candente la atravesara completamente, y palpita llena de celos e ira hacia Shun. Pero esa pequeña parte no es siquiera comparable con el gran resto que ahora es dominado por Eris, cuya esencia sigue siendo una chispa apenas que sigue necesitando fortalecerse y crecer, pero ahora es libre para doblegar la voluntad de Erii a su antojo.

Por eso, para mantener las apariencias mientras crece y se fortalece, Eris mantiene prisionera (y bajo control) el alma y la consciencia de la joven pero hace uso pleno de su cuerpo y personalidad. Es por ello que Saori, aunque ha sentido el estallar de esa chispa, no es capaz de saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido en realidad ni tampoco de ver nada sospechoso en Erii, pues Eris ha sabido cubrir muy bien su presencia parapetándose tras la dulce personalidad de la joven rubia.

–Lamento haber tardado tanto. Estaba hablando con Makoto, explicándole por qué su comportamiento no ha sido bueno. Le he impuesto un castigo, y les aseguro que se disculpará con Akira después de que haya cumplido con él.

Nadie duda de las palabras falsas de la joven. Y Saori, aunque estudia minuciosamente durante unos segundos el semblante y los grandes ojos negros de la rubia, tiene que desistir de su escrutinio al no notar nada extraño.

_"Lo has hecho muy bien, mi pequeña… Nadie duda, nadie sospecha. Ni siquiera la estúpida Athena"_ se burla Eris "_Eres taaan dulce que ¿quién puede atreverse a dudar de un ángel como tú?"_

–Bien, en ese caso, nosotros nos retiramos –dice Saori. Luego, con una sonrisa, añade: – Seiya… ¿no estás olvidando algo?

–¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí, claro! –exclama el moreno, tronando sonoramente los dedos cuando recuerda.

Adoptando una expresión seria, Seiya se aclara la voz mientras se planta muy seguro delante de una sorprendida Miho.

–Mañana celebraremos una gala en la mansión. Será una fiesta de beneficencia para recaudar fondos a favor de los niños de este orfanato. Haremos una subasta y… Saori ha dicho que habrá música y mucha comida también –dice Seiya, como si el dato de la comida fuera de vital importancia– ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

–¿Qué?... ¿Yo?... –musita la chica de graciosas coletas, más sorprendida aún– Sí…, desde luego –acepta, bastante apenada y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello– Me gustaría mucho.

–Fantásti…

–¡Heyyyyyy, Miho y Seiya se gustan! –exclaman a voz de cuello Akira y Tatsuya, quienes se habían acercado sin que nadie los notara y ahora brincotean felices alrededor de ambos jóvenes– ¡Se guuustaaaan! ¡Soooon noviooooos!

–¡¿Qué creeeen que haceeeen aquíiiii?! –exige saber Seiya– ¡Estas son cosas de mayores!

Los niños le hacen muecas graciosas y echan a correr huyendo del indignado chico que, tal como si fuera un niño más, los persigue amenazándolos graciosamente con el puño.

Hyōga y Shun ríen ante la escena, pero la alegría de ambos se esfuma cuando la voz de Saori se deja oír nuevamente.

–Y estoy segura que para Hyōga será todo un placer que tú seas su acompañante, Erii... ¿No es así, Hyōga?

El ruso se congela en su sitio ante la sorpresiva propuesta de Saori. Shun, en cambio, siente un vuelco tremendo en el corazón y su semblante palidece completamente.

–Sí, desde luego… –responde Hyōga, tratando de que su sonrisa no luzca forzada pues no desea herir la sensibilidad de Erii, quien sonríe encantada (y malévolamente en su interior al notar el desencanto de Shun aún cuando éste se esfuerza mucho por disimularlo).

Pero, aunque su sonrisa es sincera, sus palabras son apenas un murmullo resignado. Y es que, desde que supo que se celebraría una gala de beneficencia en la mansión, Hyōga había tenido toda la intención de pasarla junto a Shun. Y más ahora, después de haberse demostrado a sí mismo, una vez más, lo enamorado que está de él pues, mientras lo miraba ayudar con tanta ternura al pequeño, no pudo resistirse a estar cerca, a mirarlo y tocarlo. En ese momento supo que no había vuelta atrás y decidió mandar al diablo las amenazas de Ikki pensando en que la noche de la gala sería la ocasión perfecta para hablar con Shun sobre sus sentimientos. Pero este afán de Saori, mismo que no entiende y que lo desespera mucho, ha venido a desmoronar todos sus planes.

Al final del día, cuando la tarde está a punto de morir, todo el mundo comienza a despedirse frente a la reja principal del orfanato. Los niños, uno a uno y luciendo en sus caritas enormes sonrisas, desfilan ante ellos agradeciendo a cada uno la visita y los regalos. Cuando llega el turno de Akira, el niño abraza cariñosamente a Shun, a Hyōga le promete cuidar muy bien de su regalo, a Seiya le hace un guiño burlón, y a Saori y Tatsumi les agradece con una sentida inclinación. Luego, mientras Miho y los niños los despiden agitando sus manitas al aire sin dejar de armar algarabía, Erii contempla con gesto serio a los tres jovenes y al mayordomo colocarse en parejas a ambos costados de Saori cuando todos echan a andar por la acera rumbo al gran auto negro tipo ejecutivo que aguarda al otro lado de la calle.

–Después de todo, ha sido un día estupendo, ¿verdad, amigos?–dice Seiya, lanzando un suspiro satisfecho, los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente detrás de su cabeza.

Shun, desde el otro extremo, aprieta los labios, gira el rostro hacia la hermosa puesta de sol (mismo que salpica con sus últimas chispas de luz toda la extension visible del mar) y finge que no ha escuchado a Seiya para no tener que responder, pues lleva el corazón dolorido y el estómago hecho un gran nudo. Hyōga, metido en sus propios pensamientos, solo atina a asentir en silencio y sin mucha convicción. Y Saori, mientras Tatsumi se apresura a abrirle la puerta del auto, gira la cabeza hacia ellos.

Mirándolos a ambos tan callados, piensa para sí:

_"Siento mucho lastimarlos así pero, ahora más que nunca, presiento que es necesario"_.

* * *

**A Hane: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu review. Sería genial que consideraras seriamente registrarte, así sabrías por la alerta cuándo se publica un nuevo capítulo ;) **

**Sobre Flare, pues, como ya he aclarado al inicio, aquí no se sigue la línea de Asgard, así que ella viene a ser irrelevante (además de que en realidad ella estaba interesada en Hagen). En cuanto a June, no se supo nada de ella después de que Shun derrotó a Reda y Spica, así que también queda descartada. No las niego como posibles intereses amorosos en el anime, pero no en esta historia :P **

**Acerca de la legitimidad de la fábula, uhm, sé que es auténtica, solo que en algunas culturas cambian uno o dos de los tres animales; la liebre es la única constante, igual que el punto de su sacrificio. **

**Sobre Hyōga y su repentina calentura, verás, en realidad no es algo que él piense "conscientemente", es más bien un impulso, ¿me explico? Ellos son hombres, y adolescentes, es hasta cierto punto lógico que él tenga esa clase de impulsos, ¿no crees? Y más gustándole Shun como le gusta. En todo caso, Hyōga trata de controlarse, no es como si "oh, me gusta, lo quiero enredado en mi cadera YA y eso es todo lo que quiero de él". **

**Y, por ultimo, lo que señalas sobre Ikki… En realidad en ningún capítulo de los que he publicado hasta ahora ha quedado claro si él conoce o no los sentimientos de su hermano pequeño por Hyōga. Pero "_es"_ Ikki (que cuida de Shun y lo protege y lo conoce _como nadie_) así que ¿se le puede pasar algo así de importante?... De cualquier manera tengo pensado tocar ese punto en un capítulo posterior, cuando Ikki vuelva ;) *es un tema con mucho jugo y no pienso desaprovecharlo***

**Bien, gracias a todos por leer, por los reviews, los favs y los follows. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Paranoia (o tal vez no)

**La liebre y el viajero**

**IV**

**Paranoia… (o tal vez no)**

De pie frente al espejo, Hyōga pelea con el lazo del corbatín de su elegante traje negro de etiqueta. Lleva más de quince minutos tratando de anudarlo correctamente sin éxito alguno. En un arranque de frustración lo desata por enésima vez y le da un recio tirón arrojándolo por los aires sin más. La prenda negra vuela hasta el otro extremo de la habitación mientras él resopla irritado y deja caer la cabeza entre sus brazos que, estirados hacia el frente, se apoyan contra el marco metálico de la luna de vidrio.

Aún sin llevar el corbatín cualquiera que lo mirara diría que su aspecto no puede ser más pulcro, elegante y atractivo. Su cuerpo, de músculos firmes y bien torneados, no puede lucir mejor enfundado en ese traje negro. Los mechones rubios caen suavemente sobre sus ojos, y algunos más largos se desparraman sobre sus hombros haciendo un contraste perfecto con el tono oscuro del traje. Sin embargo, si cualquiera le mirara con cuidado, vería que a la mirada del Cisne le falta luz.

Él mismo se da cuenta de ello cuando levanta la cabeza y su elegante reflejo le devuelve una mirada azul celeste mate.

Se mira y ni siquiera se sorprende porque no tuvo una buena noche. La pesadilla de siempre lo atormentó aún _más_ vívidamente esta vez, tanto que, al despertar sudoroso y mortalmente angustiado, tardó varios minutos en recuperar la noción de la realidad y darse cuenta de que estaba en la mansión Kido, en su habitación, no en la casa de Libra. Y que no era el cuerpo aún tibio y suave pero ya sin vida de Shun lo que yacía a su lado, sino su propia almohada.

Y tampoco tuvo un buen día. No había dormido nada bien y todo ese molesto ir y venir de gente preparando la mansión para la gala le había producido un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Había personas –entre ellas un muy entusiasmado y alegre Seiya– llevando mesas, sillas y diversos tipos de adornos. Estas primeras chocaban y se confundían con otra gran marabunta de personas que transportaban instrumentos musicales de acá para allá. Y ni hablar de Tatsumi que, enfadado, le ladraba a todo el mundo como si fuera un perro de caza sumamente rabioso pues no toleraba que nadie –a excepción de él mismo, claro– pusiera sus _sucias manos_ sobre los valiosísimos objetos que entrarían a la subasta de esa noche.

Todos ellos se cruzaban en su camino una y otra vez impidiéndole llegar a la biblioteca donde Saori se había encerrado con Shun después del desayuno. Le molestaba tanto ruido, el gentío, que Tatsumi le llamara "_vago"_ entre dientes cuando lo encontró de frente y él hizo caso omiso de su "_Deberías estar ayudando en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo"._

Pero, sin duda, lo que más le molestaba de todo –e incrementaba su dolor de cabeza– era ese encierro de Saori y Shun.

A la distancia, tras puertas cerradas, entre el barullo de pisadas, gente chocando y voces que daban gritos, escuchaba a Saori interpretando en el gran piano de cola negro a su compositor predilecto, Seiji Yokoyama, y se preguntaba por qué Shun estaba ahí dentro también. Él sabía que Shun, igual que Saori, era un amante de la música clásica instrumental e, igual que Saori, un gran admirador del maestro Yokoyama. Seguramente Saori tenía la intención de interpretar el piano durante la gala, pero que Shun estuviera con ella en vez de ocuparse en ayudar a adornar la mansión como todos era algo que a Hyōga, en el fondo, lo ponía sumamente celoso pues para él no había pasado desapercibido el afán de Saori por mantenerlo alejado de Shun. Y tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar en todas las veces que, en los últimos dos días, Saori había intervenido para alejarlo de Shun cuando al final Tatsumi había ganado y el rubio terminó ayudando a Seiya a decorar uno de los jardines contiguos al gran salón donde tendría lugar la subasta.

Para la hora de la comida Seiya y él habían terminado de decorar, pero Saori y Shun apenas se dejaron ver en el comedor pues la joven dijo que necesitaba hacer unas compras de último minuto y salió de la mansión llevándose a Shun con ella. Eso simplemente aumentó aún más la molestia, el dolor de cabeza, los celos y la paranoia del Cisne. Y es que después de pasarse la mañana elucubrando acerca de cuáles podrían ser los motivos de Saori para alejarlo tan insistentemente de Shun, Hyōga había llegado a la espantosa conclusión de que ella, igual que él, estaba enamorada de su querido amigo. Y que Saori _sabía_ de sus sentimientos por Shun y por eso se había esmerado tanto en mantenerlo alejado de él; primero sugiriéndole volver a Siberia, y luego comprometiéndolo a ser el acompañante de Erii en la gala, mientras ella se pasaba el día entero acaparando a su amigo.

Y ahora, cuando Hyōga piensa en todo ello su mente se revuelve porque simplemente _no puede ser_. No puede ser que Saori también ame a Shun.

_"¡Ella es la diosa Athena! Ella no…, no debería…"_

Hyōga sabe que es un pensamiento egoísta pues es consciente de que Saori, aun siendo la encarnación de Athena, es humana también. Él no tiene idea de si, así como Saori no es inmune a sentir felicidad, pena, compasión, alegría o dolor tampoco es inmune a sentir atracción o a enamorarse de un ser humano en particular. Pero quiere creer que no. Quiere abrigar la esperanza de que a ella, por su condición de _divinidad_, no le esté permitido albergar esa clase de sentimientos románticos tan intrínsecamente humanos por nadie.

Pero ¿cómo saberlo? ¿acaso existe alguien que pueda asegurárselo?

_"Y si fuera posible… Aún si a Athena le fuera permitido, ¿por qué tenía que interesarse de esa forma por Shun?"_

Sus ojos se apuñan en frustración y sus dedos se aferran con más fuerza al marco metálico hasta que los nudillos se ponen blancos del esfuerzo. Cuando el marco cruje comenzando a resquebrajarse en delgadas y filosas esquirlas de hielo, Hyōga reacciona y aparta sus manos de él.

Lo peor es que sabe que el "hecho" de que Saori también esté enamorada de Shun es solo la mitad de su problema. La otra mitad tiene que ver con que Shun a penas le dirigió una mirada fugaz y una leve sonrisa durante el desayuno de ese día y, en cambio, estuvo mucho más atento a Saori y sus comentarios sobre los preparativos necesarios para esa noche.

–Luego se pasó toda la mañana encerrado con ella en la biblioteca –murmura, mordiendo cada palabra con resentimiento– Y también estuvieron juntos toda la tarde –Enseguida los celos y la molestia vuelven a hacerse presentes, ahora con más fuerza que antes, en la desagradable forma de una garra que aprieta duramente su corazón inflamándolo, jaloneándolo y retorciéndolo, haciéndole sentir dolor e ira a partes iguales. Y, de pronto, una idea que anteriormente no había imaginado siquiera llega y se clava profundamente en su cerebro– _"Oh no… nononononono, eso no"_– piensa, negando repetidamente con la cabeza, los ojos de su reflejo desmesuradamente abiertos de pánico, cuando la idea de que Shun esté enamorado de Saori se apodera de él.

_"Cálmate, Cisne. Te estás poniendo bastante paranoico al dar por hecho cosas que no están constatadas"_ musita en su mente una voz que interrumpe abruptamente esa línea de pensamiento, una voz que es, curiosamente, muy parecida a la de Ikki _"¿Y te llamas a ti mismo el caballero de los hielos eternos?... ¡Contrólate! La paranoia no encaja con tu reputación de hombre frío y centrado"_

Hyōga se queda pasmado por un momento. Lo único que le faltaba era que a esa parte racional suya le diera por asemejar la voz de su razón con la voz de Ikki. Pero en ese instante tal similitud es lo que menos le importa. En ese instante lo único que su turbada mente quiere es creerle a esa voz. Que sea verdad lo que ésta susurra dentro de su cabeza. Que todo sean solo paranoias suyas porque la sola idea de que Shun _pueda_ estar enamorado de Saori hace que su corazón se llene de un dolor asfixiante, insoportable, horrible. Tan horrible como aquel que experimentó cuando era un niño y aquellos hombres lo sujetaron con fuerza para alejarlo del navío a punto de naufragar de su madre. Tan asfixiante e insoportable como aquel que experimenta cada noche cuando, en sueños, se aferra desesperado al cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

_"¡Dioses! Está esa maldita pesadilla. Luego Ikki y su amenaza. Después Saori y su afán por alejarme de Shun. También está Erii…"_ piensa abrumado _"Y ahora, si Saori y Shun se están enamorando…"_

Un firme y cantarín golpeteo sobre la puerta lo hace dar un respingo y salir de su ensimismamiento y de esa burbuja llena de pensamientos cargados de celos, dolor, desesperación e incertidumbre. Aflojando las apretadas mandíbulas y apartando lentamente la mano derecha de su pecho (misma que había colocado ahí sin siquiera darse cuanta para tratar de contener de alguna manera todo ese remolino de emociones así como su agitada respiración) y la mano izquierda del ya muy resquebrajado marco metálico de la luna de vidrio (de donde se había aferrado para apoyarse en algo pues se sentía mareado y aturdido), gira la cabeza hacia la puerta.

–¡Hyōga, amigo, date prisa!–dice la amortiguada voz de Seiya, quien sigue golpeteando la blanca madera– La gala dará comienzo pronto y aún tenemos que ir al orfanato. No es de caballeros hacer esperar a las damas, ¿sabes?

–¡Lo sé, Seiya!–responde el rubio en voz alta. Su tono es seco e irónico pues piensa que, por portarse caballerosamente al no querer defraudar a Erii, es que está metido hasta el cuello en la obligación de _tener_ que ser su acompañante por el puro capricho de Saori. Masajeando sus sienes y después el puente de su nariz, apuña los ojos mientras añade:–¡Dame un segundo!, ¿quieres?

Tratando de calmarse inhala y exhala con fuerza un par de veces. Después, soltando un audible resoplido, atraviesa de tres zancadas la habitación para levantar el lazo del corbatín del suelo. Luego se dirige a la puerta.

–No sé cómo colocarme esto– gruñe, tendiéndole la pequeña prenda negra a Seiya, que suelta una risa divertida ante el tono irritado y la expresión de fastidio de su amigo.

–¡Guau!–exclama el moreno con la sonrisa en el rostro y dejando escapar un sonoro silbido de apreciación al ver la elegante pinta del ruso. Solo para bromearlo y divertirse un poco más, añade:– Estás muy guapo, Hyōga. Seguro que Erii estará encantada al verte.

–Sí, claro, deja de fastidiar. Tú también estás irreconocible –responde el rubio, sonriéndole. Seiya solo suelta una carcajada llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca– ¿Me ayudarás con esto o no?

–Claro. Dame eso.

Tomando el lazo negro y haciendo que Hyōga alce un poco la cabeza, Seiya levanta las puntas del cuello blanco de su camisa y con habilidad comienza a atar la prenda alrededor del mismo.

–Seiya…

–¿Sí?

–¿Has visto a Shun?

–No desde el mediodía. Lo vimos en el comedor, ¿recuerdas? Se fue con Saori… –responde distraídamente, ajustándole al mismo tiempo el cuello blanco sobre las cintas tensas del corbatín, sin notar la mueca molesta del rubio ante la mención de la joven– Ya casi está, casi lo tengo... –musita con expresión concentrada, dandole una vuelta más a las cintas– ¡Listo! –exclama orgulloso. Luego agrega:– Mientras salían la oí decirle a Tatsumi que Shun necesitaba un traje adecuado para esta noche.

–¿Qué? ¿Un traje adecuado? –pregunta Hyōga, dejando de intentar colar el dedo índice entre el tenso lazo del corbatín y el rígido cuello blanco de su camisa– Se supone que todos vestiríamos esta molesta ropa de etiqueta– dice, señalándose a sí mismo y luego el traje negro que Seiya lleva puesto, que es idéntico al suyo.

–Se supone.

Seiya no dice más, solo lo sujeta con fuerza del brazo izquierdo para llamar su atención cuando se da cuenta de que sus ojos se han quedado fijos en la puerta cerrada del fondo del pasillo (la de la habitación de Shun) y tira de él hacia las escaleras.

–Hey, deja de preocuparte tanto por Shun, seguro lo veremos más tarde. ¡Ahora debemos irnos!… Si volvemos a la mansión y la gala ya ha empezado, Miho me matará por no estar a tiempo.

Hyōga no aparta los ojos de la puerta de la habitación de Shun mientras es arrastrado a lo largo del pasillo por el impetuoso Seiya. Solo hasta que ésta sale completamente de su campo de visión es que se resigna dejándose llevar.

Al final ambos jóvenes salen de la mansión justo cuando el crepúsculo da paso a un incipiente firmamento en el que las estrellas pertenecientes a las distintas constelaciones que protegen a los santos bronceados de Athena comienzan a titilar intensamente. Casi como si quisieran advertir a sus protegidos del advenimiento de un suceso catastrófico.

* * *

**¡Ya me siento mejor y estoy de vuelta nuevamente :D! **

**Muchas gracias a Tot12, Mundo Crayzer, Zezette83 y Penicilinunregistrated por los reviews que tan amablemente me han dejado por la nota que colgué antes explicando las razones por las que no había podido actualizar el fic. Chicas, son ustedes un SOL TOTAL (las abraza fuerte y con cariño). Este pequeño (y paranoico xD) capítulo lo dedico a cada una de ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado ;D (Por cierto, como ustedes se registraron para poner aquel review para la nota, seguramente ffnet no permitirá que vuelvan a poner un review registrado para este capítulo pero, si gustan ponerme uno, pueden hacerlo sin necesidad de registrarse; eso sí, no olviden poner su nickname para que yo sepa de quién se trata. Yo les responderé con todo gusto por medio de un PM).**

**En uno de sus comentarios para el primer capítulo del fic alguien por ahí dijo que Hyōga necesita ir al psicólogo xD, supongo que esa opinión se verá reforzada con lo acontecido en éste. En favor de nuestro querido y paranoico Hyōga (o tal vez no tan paranoico… mwahahahahahaha!) diré que amar no es lo que se dice "tener un día de campo libre de contratiempos". Por lo tanto, pido comprensión y apapachos para el Cisne enamorado (¡Hey, Hyōga me está diciendo que no le molestaría para nada si le dieran a Shun dentro de una caja de regalo envuelta con un gran moño rojo! xD... Dice que así podría tenerlo solo para él y no tendría que estar aguantando que Saori lo alejara de él :P).**

**Ah, una cosa más... Seguramente no hace falta que lo aclare pero lo haré por si alguien no lo sabe: El maestro Seiji Yokoyama es el compositor de toda la música de Saint Seiya. Yo he querido hacer mención de él en este capítulo (y en el próximo) como un humilde homenaje a su enorme y maravilloso talento. A mí me encantan todas y cada una de esas hermosas melodías. Me fascinan y me conmueven inmensamente porque en el anime, mezcladas con cada escena triste o de pelea, transmitieron sentimientos y emociones de una forma sumamente intensa y abrumadora. Y lo hacen aún ahora, cuando las escucho mientras escribo. Para mí, ****Seiji Yokoyama es un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra. **


	5. Frente a frente

**La liebre y el viajero**

**V**

**Frente a frente**

Tatsumi permanece vigilante a un costado de la alta y elegantemente labrada puerta de madera de la biblioteca. Preocupado, mira una vez más su reloj de pulso para después volver a observar a Saori, quien ha pasado la última hora de pie frente al gran ventanal que da a uno de los más bellos jardines de la mansión, y permanece impasible mirando hacia la noche. Ella no ha dicho una sola palabra durante todo ese tiempo y el mayordomo, nervioso, ya empieza a retorcerse las manos pues solo la había visto tan pensativa y ensimismada en los días previos a la batalla contra el Santuario.

El hombre, sin embargo, poco puede saber del conflicto interno que la joven encarnación de Athena está librando en ese momento pues ella, pensando en todo lo acontecido aquella tarde en el orfanato, experimenta confusión y también sentimientos fuertemente encontrados.

Por un lado, está convencida de que hay algo extraño con Erii; sobretodo, después de haber sentido esa chispa de energía explosionando en una presencia de carácter divino. Aún cuando fue un chispazo efímero y la posterior presencia fue apenas perceptible, ella intuye que tiene que ver con la malvada diosa Eris, pero aún no logra entender por qué no fue capaz de sentirla plenamente. Es como si _algo_ le hubiera impedido a su cosmos reaccionar adecuadamente para reconocerla.

Aquella vez en el bosque, cuando se encontró por vez primera con una Erii poseída completamente por Eris, su cosmos no había podido reaccionar ante la maligna diosa para protegerse a sí misma y había terminado siendo su prisionera en la Isla de Hokkaido. Pero sabe que aquella vez ocurrió así porque "su despertar" como Athena estaba bastante reciente, y su cosmos era una débil sombra del intenso y poderoso cosmos que la diosa Athena, en plena y total consciencia de su divinidad, debe poseer.

Quizás aún ahora, aún después de todo lo que experimentó como Athena durante la batalla de las doce casas y de lo mucho que ha desarrollado su cosmos desde aquel primer encuentro con Eris, éste aún es bastante limitado en poder y potencia. Seguramente, así como ella tiene que continuar redescubriéndose a sí misma para lograr recuperar la plena consciencia de su divinidad, su cosmos también tiene que desarrollarse todavía más para llegar a ser ese cosmos inmenso y pleno de poder; ese que era suyo en la era mitológica.

_"Pero ¿cuánto más tiene que ocurrir para llegar a eso?" _se pregunta llena de angustia_ "¿Cuántas batallas más habrán de librar mis caballeros para protegerme a mí y, por ende, a esta Tierra, hasta que la divinidad en mí sea plena y capaz de elevar el cosmos hasta alcanzar la totalidad de su poder?"_

La sola idea de verse en la obligación de tener que exponer una y otra vez, batalla tras batalla, la vida de sus caballeros para, al fin, lograr tal plenitud la aterra como nada en este mundo. Sabe que ese es su destino como Athena; lograr el despertar completo y alcanzar la plenitud de su divinidad y poder, y así proteger a esta Tierra de todos aquellos que amenazan con tenerla bajo su dominio. Pero el precio a pagar (la sangre y hasta la vida de sus caballeros, de esos a quienes en tan poco tiempo ha llegado a apreciar y a querer pues ella misma ha sido testigo de sus sufrimientos a través de las batallas que han librado) es demasiado alto. Demasiado.

Y Saori no está muy segura de querer pagar ese precio.

No después de haberlos visto enfrentarse a los santos dorados y verlos sangrar, y sufrir, y recibir golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe hasta arañar esa delgadísima línea entre la vida y la muerte. No quiere verlos pasar por eso una vez más. Siente que su frágil corazón humano no podría soportarlo. En su corazón todo lo que ella desea es que esos chicos sean felices. Que vivan libres de penalidades y sufrimientos. Quiere que vivan una vida común y corriente. Quiere verlos reír, y que disfruten de su juventud olvidándose de la pesada responsabilidad que ahora llevan sobre sus hombros.

Fue precisamente por ese deseo que esa tarde no quiso preocuparlos hablándoles de la presencia de carácter divino que sintió. Seiya estaba tan feliz que no quiso perturbar su alegría. Y Hyōga y Shun… Un suspiro de desaliento escapa de ella cuando piensa en ambos jóvenes. Insegura, se pregunta si ha actuado bien en cuanto a ellos pues conoce los sentimientos de ambos y sabe que los dos están sufriendo. Especialmente Shun, pues seguramente debe estar pensando que Hyōga está interesado románticamente en Erii.

Saori piensa que mantener a Hyōga cerca de Erii, y a éstos alejados de Shun, es una medida necesaria. Sin embargo, el corazón se le llena de pena y un fuerte remordimiento se apodera de ella cuando recuerda la aflicción en el usualmente alegre rostro del joven caballero de Andrómeda mientras dejaban el orfanato.

–Tatsumi…

–Sí, mi señora –se apresura a responder el mayordomo.

–Ve a buscar a Shun, por favor. Necesito hablarle.

_"Debo explicarle el por qué. Tiene que saber que, si mi intuición es acertada y Eris en realidad busca resurgir, todos corremos un grave peligro… Y, si alguien puede ayudar a evitar ese resurgimiento, ese es Hyōga"._

En aquel momento la joven encarnación de Athena no imagina que sus verdaderos motivos para mantener alejados a ambos jóvenes, en realidad, poco tienen que ver con lo que piensa explicarle a Shun. Eso es lo que Athena, en su papel de diosa estratega, ha previsto en un intento de contener el desastre. Pero por otro lado, Saori, la mujer, actuó movida por sentimientos mucho más personales y profundos.

Y está a punto de descubrirlos.

* * *

Shun está sentado sobre su cama.

A pesar de lo tarde que es no ha cambiado su ropa por la pijama. Había desabotonado su camisa rojo vino en un intento por cambiarse de ropa y tratar de dormir, pero enseguida desistió y simplemente optó por sentarse en su cama, en medio de las penumbras creadas por la oscuridad y el tenue brillo de la luz de luna que se cuela a través de las delgadas cortinas del alto ventanal.

La espalda encorvada, los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha reflejan claramente el desaliento que lo embarga.

_"Debí haberlo imaginado… Debí haber sabido que ella volvería"._

Soltando un suspiro lleno de melancolía se deja caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, llevando su brazo derecho hacia arriba y colocándolo sobre sus ojos. Pero pronto se arrepiente cuando la visión de Hyōga aceptando la propuesta de Saori y la sonrisa feliz de Erii ante ello se dibujan nítidas detrás de sus parpados cerrados.

_"Ellos simpatizaron desde que se conocieron"_ piensa con tristeza, recordando aquel primer encuentro entre Hyōga y Erii, cuando el rubio la salvó a ella y al pequeño Akira de ser arrollados por un auto. "_Debería estar alegre de que él sea feliz, pero no puedo estarlo. ¿Cómo puedo estar feliz por él si me duele tanto verlo junto a Erii?"_

Un firme golpeteo sobre la puerta coincide con el momento en el que él abre los ojos mientras se lleva el puño izquierdo al pecho tratando de que esa imagen de Hyōga junto a Erii y el dolor agudo que le ha provocado se esfumen de su mente y de su corazón. La gruesa voz de Tatsumi lo llama y él tiene que incorporarse quedando apoyado sobre los codos. Sus ojos verdes, ya acostumbrados a la penumbra, se entrecierran ligeramente cuando el intenso brillo de la luz proveniente del pasillo los lastima al colarse por la puerta mientras la alta y fornida silueta del mayordomo se perfila contra la madera.

–¿Qué ocurre, Tatsumi?

–La señorita Saori quiere verte ahora, Shun. Te espera en la biblioteca.

–¿Ahora? –pregunta con cierta duda, mirando que los números que brillan en el reloj digital que está sobre la mesita de noche ya rebasan las veintidós horas.

–Sí, ahora, muchacho. Date prisa, no hagas esperar a la señorita.

Shun se levanta y comienza a abotonar con prisa su camisa ante la adusta mirada del mayordomo.

–Arregla las mangas y los puños, Shun– objeta el hombre cuando el joven se dispone a salir– No es propio que te presentes ante la señorita con esa facha desaliñada.

–Tienes razón. Disculpa –susurra suavemente, bajando rápidamente ambas mangas que estaban arremangadas a la altura de los codos y abotonando correctamente los puños.

Al salir de la habitación, mientras camina detrás de Tatsumi a lo largo del iluminado pasillo y escaleras abajo, Shun no puede evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ¿Por qué lo llamará Saori a semejantes horas? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo malo a Ikki?

El mayordomo abre la puerta de la biblioteca y, cuando él ha dado apenas un par de pasos dentro, ésta se cierra a su espalda con un sonoro golpe de maderas.

–Buenas noches, Shun. Gracias por venir– dice Saori, poniéndose de pie frente a él–. Me disculpo por lo tarde que es. Seguramente deseas descansar, pero hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte.

–No te preocupes. Ni siquiera me había preparado para dormir. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se trata de Ikki? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo?

–Tranquilo. No tiene que ver con Ikki. Estoy segura de que él está bien. Es un hombre duro, ¿sabes?

Shun asiente y sonríe ligeramente ante el tono lleno de confianza de la joven. Ella le devuelve el gesto con suavidad, pero al segundo siguiente su expresión cambia volviéndose seria y preocupada.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Shun sintiendo claramente las olas de incertidumbre emanando de ella.

–Yo… quiero disculparme contigo.

–Ya he dicho que no es necesario, Saori –dice él sonriendo amablemente– Aún no es tan tarde y, además, no tengo sueño.

–No me refiero a eso, Shun– le sonríe ella con cariño, demorando sus bellos ojos negros en los verdes de él. _Tan inocente y amable. Eres un muchacho muy especial_ piensa Saori mientras se acerca sin romper el contacto visual ni por un segundo y envuelve cuidadosamente las manos del joven entre las suyas– Lo que quiero decir es que… tienes que perdonarme por hacer que Hyōga sea el acompañante de Erii en la gala de mañana.

Los de por si grandes ojos verdes de Shun se abren aún mas a causa de la sorpresa y enseguida, sin ser él capaz de evitarlo, un más que evidente sonrojo se adueña de sus mejillas pues es perfectamente consciente de lo que implican las palabras de la joven.

_"Saori lo sabe"_ piensa "_Sabe lo que siento por Hyōga. Si no fuera así no estaría disculpándose por algo que, en otras circunstancias, no tendría nada de extraño"_.

–Sí, sé lo que sientes por él, Shun– le confirma ella, intuyendo claramente sus pensamientos. Apretando suavemente las manos del joven entre las suyas y sonriéndole con suma calidez, agrega: – Durante todo este tiempo que he vivido junto a ustedes los he visto luchar juntos, hombro a hombro, a través de todas las duras batallas que libraron para proteger, primero, la armadura de oro de Sagitario; luego, cuando Eris surgió y ustedes lucharon para salvarme a mí y a la humanidad de un destino terrible; y después, cuando al fin supimos quién era y dónde se encontraba nuestro verdadero enemigo y ustedes pelearon para salvar mi vida en la batalla de las doce casas. Durante todo ese largo camino aprendí a conocerlos a cada uno, Shun– explica. Entonces, sin soltarlo, lo lleva con ella hasta el banquillo que se encuentra frente al hermoso piano negro de cola, y ambos toman asiento.

Hay un momento de silencio que el caballero de Andrómeda no quiere romper y en el que Saori pone su mano derecha sobre el teclado (la izquierda permanece enlazada a las de Shun). Ella pulsa suavemente las teclas haciendo que del hermoso instrumento surjan las primeras notas de una bella melodía que Shun reconoce inmediatamente como _"Sad Brothers"_, de Seiji Yokoyama.

–Sé, por ejemplo, que esta es tu melodía favorita –sigue diciendo la joven luego de cortar suavemente el acorde, y alzando sus ojos para fijarlos de nuevo en Shun, quien asiente con una leve sonrisa y una expresión de añoranza en el rostro provocada por la melodía que siempre lo hace pensar en su querido hermano Ikki y en sí mismo– Y sé, también, muchas otras cosas acerca de ti... Hay hombres, guerreros, e incluso dioses y diosas que aman el poder, la maldad, la alabanza de los demás o la gloria. Pero tú no eres así. Tú eres un joven que ama la paz. Eres amable, noble y generoso. Eres capaz de sentir empatía y compasión por tu semejante y aún también por tu enemigo. Y a pesar de que tu vida no ha sido nada fácil, tu capacidad de amar es enorme, tanto como lo es tu poder. De hecho, Shun, ahí es donde radica la clave de _tu_ poder; en tu gran capacidad de amar. En tu caso eso es lo que determina qué tan poderoso puedes llegar a ser. Y fue precisamente por eso que pudiste salvar a Hyōga de morir en la casa de Libra, porque el amor que sientes por él no es reciente, está en ti desde hace mucho tiempo, y con el paso de los años se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso.

Un silencio apacible vuelve a caer entre ambos, uno que se rompe de pronto cuando, separando suavemente sus manos de las de Saori, Shun acaricia con delicadeza el teclado y comienza a tocar la misma melodía que antes ella había interrumpido. El nostálgico sonido de los bellos acordes llena todo el lugar mientras Shun se deja llevar por todo lo que la hermosa y melancólica melodía le hace sentir, pensando al mismo tiempo en todas las palabras de la joven. Luego, cuando las notas finales llegan y están por terminar él no las deja morir sino que, hábilmente, las enlaza con las primeras notas de _"Inside a Dream"_, otra de sus melodías predilectas del maestro Yokoyama, y que ahora refleja claramente que está pensando en Hyōga.

Mientras sus blanquísimos dedos vuelan delicadamente a lo largo del teclado piensa en que no puede decir con certeza cuándo fue que se enamoró del joven ruso, solo sabe que cuando volvió a verlo en el Coliseo, en el torneo galáctico, se sintió embargado de una felicidad muy grande. Y, posteriormente, cada momento vivido junto al rubio no hizo sino incrementar más y más ese dulce y cálido sentimiento hasta que tuvo que aceptar que el profundo cariño que sentía por él era bastante diferente al que sentía por Seiya y Shiryū. Ama a Hyōga y se siente fuertemente atraído por él, no como amigo, sino como hombre; aún cuando sabe que ese sentimiento no es lo que se dice _normal_ entre dos hombres.

–El amor es un sentimiento inmenso, sumamente poderoso y muy hermoso, Shun– dice Saori cuando la bella melodía termina, intuyendo, por la repentina expresión afligida que se dibuja en su semblante, por dónde van sus pensamientos. Tomándolo suavemente por el mentón la joven hace que los hermosos pero tristes ojos verdes de él se encuentren con los suyos, y entonces agrega:– Amar al grado que lo haces tú, hasta el punto de exponer tu propia vida por salvar a la persona que amas, no puede ser malo. Nunca.

Profundamente conmovido al escuchar las palabras de la joven, Shun sonríe levemente agradeciendo su comprensión. Pero a pesar de eso en sus ojos aún persiste la tristeza porque se ha dado cuenta de una importante verdad: Saori conoce muy bien su alma y sus sentimientos.

_..."Y así como me conoce tan bien a mí, debe conocer el alma y los sentimientos de Hyōga. Seguramente sabe que él está enamorado de Erii y por eso lo instó a ser su acompañante en la gala"_ piensa, sintiendo que su corazón se oprime dolorosamente en el centro de su pecho "_Eso quiere decir que…, significa que Hyōga nunca podrá amarme como yo a él"_.

Ese pensamiento provoca que su cuerpo comience a temblar de pies a cabeza, y es entonces que sus bellos ojos verdes se rasan de lágrimas ante la profunda tristeza y la amarga desilusión que lo llenan. Aún así, él aprieta los labios fuertemente obligándose a no llorar, buscando contener a toda costa sus agitados sentimientos.

Los oscuros ojos de Saori se dilatan de sorpresa y desconcierto al notar la lucha interna que él está librando.

–¿Qué sucede, Shun?–pregunta entre asustada y confundida, sus blancas manos apresurándose a acariciar las mejillas y el pelo del joven– ¿Por qué estás…? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? –Sin esperar respuesta, sintiéndose sumamente conmovida, Saori atrae a Shun hacia su pecho, envolviéndolo en un suave abrazo– ¡Lo siento si dije algo malo!… Yo no pretendía herirte.

Shun, sintiendo que la tristeza y el dolor que oprimen su corazón son tan inmensos que amenazan con superar sus esfuerzos por contenerlos, se deja hacer mientras responde abrazándose también a la estrecha cintura de la joven. Dejando escapar de su garganta los gemidos que lo están ahogando de dolor se aferra desesperado al cálido consuelo que ella le brinda.

–Calma…, calma –susurra Saori, acunando tiernamente la cabeza del joven contra su pecho– Todo está bien… Tranquilo.

A oídos de Shun su voz suena lejana pero, poco a poco, ésta encuentra el camino entre la multitud de imágenes de Hyōga junto a Erii que se agolpan dentro de su cabeza. Esa voz es sedosa y amable, tanto que ejerce un efecto calmante sobre sus agitadas emociones. Shun lo agradece internamente cuando las imágenes en su mente, y el dolor y el frío en su pecho empiezan a remitir lentamente. Así es que permanecen minutos enteros unidos en ese abrazo hasta que Shun deja de temblar y su respiración comienza a serenarse.

Posteriormente, dándose cuenta de su atrevimiento, se aleja suavemente de la joven.

– Discúlpame, por favor, Saori. Yo no debí… Lo siento.

Su voz es apenas un susurro. Sus mejillas están teñidas de un leve tono carmesí que dan a saber lo avergonzado que se siente por haberse atrevido a tener semejante confianza con ella. La encarnación de Athena, por otra parte, se sorprende a sí misma al darse cuenta de que no desea que Shun se aleje porque _ya_ extraña ese aroma tan suyo y _quiere_ seguir sintiendo su tibio calor entre sus brazos.

_"¿Qué es esto que siento?"_ se pregunta llena de confusión e incertidumbre.

–Está bien, Shun, no has hecho nada malo– dice, después de reponerse un poco de su propio desconcierto. Apartando con suavidad un mechón de la melena esmeralda que cae sobre la frente del joven, y colocándolo con especial cuidado detrás de la oreja, le sonríe tiernamente y pregunta:– ¿Estás mejor?

–Lo estoy. Gracias.

Se quedan en silencio una vez más. Shun imagina que Saori espera una explicación sobre lo que lo ha hecho caer en esa pequeña crisis pero él, no queriendo hablar de ello, se pone de pie.

–Shun, espera, por favor… Pedí verte porque quiero explicarte por qué insistí en que Hyōga …

–No, por favor, Saori –la corta él, sabiendo lo que dirá– Perdona que no quiera escucharte, pero no es necesario que me des ninguna explicación. No tienes que disculparte por hacer que Hyōga sea el acompañante de Erii en la gala de mañana...– Su voz, serena y suave, se llena de tristeza cuando añade:– Créeme, yo entiendo el por qué.

–Pero, Shun, eso no es… –se apresura a tratar de aclararle ella– Esta tarde, mientras visitábamos el orfanato, yo…

–¡Se me ocurre algo!... –insiste Shun con presteza, no queriendo hablar de nada relacionado con lo ocurrido aquella tarde porque sabe que cualquier cosa que Saori diga sobre el tema "Hyōga y Erii" no hará más que lastimarlo.

Sentándose de nuevo junto a ella, y envolviendo las manos de la joven entre las suyas, la mira directamente a los ojos con esa leve sonrisa que Saori conoce muy bien y que ahora hace que su corazón palpite mucho más fuerte que antes.

_"¿Qué me pasa?... Por todos los dioses, ¿qué es esto que siento?"_

–Saori…–La apacible voz de Shun se impone sobre la voz que grita desconcertada en su mente– ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante en la gala?

–¿Q-qué?... –El corazón de la joven, que ya antes latía fuertemente, ahora galopa desbocado en su pecho – ¿Tú y yo?

–Bueno…, sí. Verás, Seiya y Hyōga ya tienen acompañante, así que creo que no haría daño a nadie si tú y yo vamos juntos… Claro, si no es demasiado atrevimiento de mi parte y si tú quieres, por supues…

–Sí, sí quiero –La respuesta, presta y veloz, le sale prácticamente sola mientras su mente vuelve a gritar _¡¿Qué es esto?!_. Pero ella, ignorando su propio conflicto interno y tratando de maquillar su acelerada reacción, agrega: – Es decir, aceptaré con mucho gusto, si tú accedes a hacer algo por mí... En realidad, no se trata de mí, sino de algo que beneficiará a los niños del orfanato.

–Si es por los niños haré lo que consideres necesario, Saori –dice Shun. Con una sonrisa amable, añade:– Y lo haré también por ti… ¿De qué se trata?

El antiguo reloj de pared la biblioteca marca más allá de las once cuando Shun se despide deseándole buenas noches a la joven, pues ambos ya han quedado de acuerdo en que por la mañana, después del desayuno, afinarán los últimos detalles de la idea que Saori ha tenido.

–Es muy tarde, mi Señora–dice el mayordomo entrando de nuevo a la estancia– ¿No cree que ya debería dormir? Ha sido un día muy largo.

–Deseo quedarme aquí un poco más. Puedes retirarte. Buenas noches, Tatsumi.

–Buenas noches, señorita Saori– musita Tatsumi, no teniendo más opción que dejar de insistir y marcharse.

La puerta se cierra suavemente y Saori queda sola en la inmensa biblioteca. Así, mientras todos los habitantes de la mansión duermen, ella pasa un largo rato de pie ante el gran ventanal pensando en todo eso que ha sentido al tener a Shun entre sus brazos, y luego al no querer que se alejara de ella.

Ha sido un sentimiento tan fuerte, intenso y desconcertante que, ahora que lo analiza, la asusta porque sabe que solo puede significar una sola cosa.

–El amor que sientes por él no es reciente, está en ti desde hace mucho, y con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso.

Escucha su voz repitiendo para sí esa misma frase que antes le dijera a Shun, y sus ojos negros se dilatan de sorpresa y temor.

–¿Es esto posible?– se pregunta completamente desconcertada. La idea de que ella, Saori, la mujer, esté experimentando tales sentimientos por un hombre en particular la desconcierta enormemente porque _ella_, Saori Kido, _es_ la diosa Athena– ¿Puede una diosa… enamorarse de un mortal?

Ella nació como Athena y sabe que su venida a este mundo en esta era tiene un propósito claro, y ella un destino que cumplir. Pero su despertar como Athena está tan reciente aún que, a pesar de ser consciente de ello y a pesar de haber librado la batalla para retomar el control del santuario enarbolando en su mano el báculo de la victoria, sabe que ella aún debe recorrer un largo camino antes de poder siquiera recordar su vida como divinidad en la era mitológica.

De frente al alto ventanal puede observar su propio reflejo.

Saori frente a frente con Athena.

–He vivido siendo Saori Kido durante dieciséis años– musita para sí–, y en este momento me siento más Saori que Athena... Mi alma es divina, pero mi cuerpo es solo carne. Mi mente aún no es capaz de recordar con plenitud a la Athena que un día fui. Y ahora… mi corazón no puede negar este amor que siente por Shun.

Al comprender esa verdad entiende que sus verdaderos sentimientos han quedado al descubierto por fin. Pero, en vez de experimentar el alivio y la paz que un descubrimiento así debería traerle, un temblor intenso la recorre entera cuando su cosmos se enciende ligeramente por propia voluntad y una voz serena y colmada de la pura esencia divina de Athena susurra suavemente:

**_"Es verdad, tu corazón no puede negar tu amor. Por eso no le sugeriste a Hyōga que volviera a Siberia solo porque sí. Tampoco lo comprometiste a ser el acompañante de Erii por pura prevención. Lo hiciste porque en el fondo de tu corazón estabas celosa de él. Y aún lo estás"_**

Completamente sorprendida, Saori no logra reaccionar porque, aunque parece que la revelación acerca de los celos es nueva, ella _sabe_ que no lo es. Sabe que es cierta, y muy en el fondo sabe también el peligro que encierra. Aterrada por ello, todo lo que puede hacer es seguir escuchando esa voz que es como un suave repiqueteo de cientos de campanillas en sus oídos.

**_"El amor es un sentimiento inmenso, sumamente poderoso y muy hermoso… pero sabes bien que el tuyo no es correspondido. Ahora estás de pie sobre esa delgada línea de la decisión. Y solo hay dos caminos… Aún estás a tiempo de elegir aquel que te lleve a ser capaz de proteger aquello que tanto amas"_**

La suave voz que vibra desde la esencia misma del cosmos de Athena se extingue de la misma manera en la que apareció mientras su suave reminiscencia deja una pregunta flotando en el aire:

**_"¿Qué es lo que harás, Saori?"_**

* * *

El día siguiente llega y ella pasa toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde junto a Shun, ambos preparándose para la gala, mientras el corazón de Saori libra una fiera y dolorosa lucha entre su amor por el joven (cada mirada, cada sonrisa y cada roce inocente de Shun haciéndolo todo muchísimo más difícil para ella) y el deber de tomar una decisión.

Cuando la noche está por despuntar y la mansión comienza a llenarse de invitados, ella aún se pregunta "_¿Qué es lo que harás, Saori?"_

* * *

**Solo saber que mi banda del alma tiene ya nuevo albúm después de una larga sequía (¡soy feliz, muy feliz!), me inspiró tanto que he aquí un nuevo capítulo :D. **

**Por cierto, hablando de música, si alguien desea escuchar "Sad Brothers" e "Inside a Dream" en su interpretación de piano solo tienen que pedirlo en un review y yo les enviaré las ligas ****(yo escuché ambas melodías mientras escribía y fue ALUCINANTE imaginar a Shun ante el piano, además de que ambas versiones son arte pura).**

**Bien, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	6. La gala

**La liebre y el viajero**

**VI**

**La gala**

–¡Oh, no! Te lo dije, Hyōga… ¡Te dije que tenías que apresurarte o estaríamos tarde! –se queja Seiya mientras atraviesan apresuradamente la reja principal de la mansión.

El rubio no dice una palabra, solo se muerde la lengua para no decir que si han llegado tarde no ha sido por culpa suya sino por el retraso de Erii, quien deseaba lucir más hermosa que ninguna. Luego, sin importarle que la joven que camina a su lado se quede un tanto rezagada, acelera el paso y atraviesa raudo los jardines primorosamente iluminados por las altas farolas de luz blanca y amarilla pues, si alguien tiene más prisa por llegar que Seiya, ese es él.

Cuando Seiya, Miho y Erii al fin cruzan la gran puerta blanca que da acceso al amplio recibidor y llegan junto a Hyōga, la congoja del joven Pegaso se vuelve aún mayor al ver que el elegante salón donde tendrá lugar la subasta empieza a llenarse con las personas que, poco a poco, están abandonando el comedor.

–¡No! ¡Nos hemos perdido la cena! –exclama, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, en el más puro gesto de dramatismo total.

–Tranquilo –dice Miho, quien va de la mano del joven moreno. Dándole un apretoncito de ánimo ella ríe y agrega:– Quizás nos hemos perdido la cena, pero aún nos queda la subasta. Y eso es lo importante. Díselo, por favor, Hyōga.

–Miho tiene razón, Seiya–suelta el ruso sin voltear a mirar a su amigo pues está muy ocupado buscando a Shun.

Pero cuando no hay replica alguna, Hyōga gira la cabeza y se da cuenta de que Seiya ni siquiera lo ha escuchado porque ya no está junto a él. Una leve sonrisa aparece entonces en su rostro cuando lo ve abriéndose paso entre la gente en dirección a la cocina, sin soltar a Miho y sin entretenerse para nada en admirar la sofisticada decoración que adorna cada rincón del lugar (tal como muchos invitados hacen comentando entre ellos el gusto exquisito de la joven heredera, Saori Kido).

_"No tienes remedio, Seiya"_ piensa para sí meneando suavemente la cabeza. Sin más, vuelve a centrar toda su atención en encontrar a Shun.

Sus ojos celestes vuelan entre la gente queriendo distinguir la melena verde bosque de su amigo; ansiosos recorren las escaleras y el amplio corredor principal del piso superior (a cuya cabecera se ha colocado una orquesta de músicos que interpretan suaves melodías instrumentales, mismas que sirven de agradable trasfondo a las muchas conversaciones que se dan entre los invitados) sin encontrar ni rastro de él.

_Maldición, Shun, ¿dónde estás?_ Apretando duramente los puños, ruega "_Que no esté con Saori, por favor, por favor, que no esté con ella"._

Estira el cuello una vez más barriendo todo el panorama con la mirada, pero de repente su afanosa búsqueda se ve interrumpida por la dulce voz de Erii.

–Si he sabido que te dedicarías a mirar a todo el mundo excepto a mí, me habría envuelto en una simple tela de cortina… Así no habríamos llegado tarde y tu amigo Seiya no tendría que estar asaltando la cocina en este momento por haberse perdido la cena gracias a mi tardanza.

–¿Qué?... –musita Hyōga, un poco desconcertado, apartando la mirada de la gente para fijarse en la expresión dulcemente triste de la joven.

Erii se siente muy dolida porque _sabe_ a quién busca Hyōga con tanto ímpetu. Pero su tristeza es eclipsada por la intensa furia que Eris hace brotar en su interior ante la evidente falta de interés del rubio en ella. La diosa, siempre tan vanidosa, ha empapado a Erii de ese intenso deseo suyo de ser admirada por su belleza, por eso la joven no puede tolerar que Hyōga ni siquiera la mire. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer que desate su ira en forma de palabras mordaces, la divinidad opta por echar mano de la dulzura de Erii con toda la intención de hacer que Hyōga se sienta como un patán vil y obligarlo así a prestarle atención.

Su táctica, desde luego, da resultado.

–Di-discúlpame, por favor. Yo, uh…, estoy… –Eris sonríe malévolamente complacida en el interior al ver que la culpa está llenando los ojos azules del rubio cuando él mira a Erii buscando palabras para tratar de excusarse– Lo siento… Tú luces…, tú estás preciosa.

–¿En verdad lo crees?

–Por supuesto que sí.

Y, en efecto, Erii luce realmente hermosa enfundada en un vestido color rojo sangre de escote asimétrico, largo hasta los pies, ceñido a su estrecha cintura por un cinto ancho de cuero negro que abarca desde medio torso hasta la cadera resaltando con ello su curvilínea figura, así como la redondeada forma de sus senos. Sus ojos negros brillan colmados por los destellos de la suave luz que proviene del magnifico candil de cristal que cuelga del techo, y su pequeña boca es como un botón de rosa roja a punto de florecer. Lleva la rubia melena totalmente recogida en un fuerte amarre tipo cebolla y en su cuello, como único adorno, brilla una gargantilla cuyo dije tiene la forma de una pequeña manzana dorada.

–Perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes. Yo estoy…, uh, un poco distraído.

–No te preocupes. Espero que pronto encuentres lo que buscabas.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Sí, es obvio que buscabas algo o a alguien.

–No, yo no buscaba a nadie. Yo solo… De acuerdo… –cede él ante la sonriente expresión de _¿A quién crees que engañas?_ de la joven– Solo me preguntaba dónde podrá estar mi amigo Shun… Él, uhm, no tiene acompañante esta noche, ¿sabes? y…, bueno, yo solo quería asegurarme de que él no… –Hyōga no logra seguir el hilo de su propia idea, pero aún así sigue hablando para tratar de maquillar su más que evidente interés en Shun–… q-que él no se sienta… solo. Sí, eso… No quiero que se sienta mal por tener que venir solo.

–Oh, eres un buen amigo, Hyōga –dice ella fingiendo enternecerse por sus palabras– Pero, mira… –añade mirando sobre el hombro del rubio, su rostro iluminándose con enorme regocijo–, parece que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

–¿Q-qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir?

Desconcertado, Hyōga ve la gran sonrisa de la muchacha mientras ella se apresura a enlazarlo firmemente del brazo para girarlo hacia la amplia tarima que se ha colocado en el fondo del gran salón.

–Míralo por ti mismo, Hyōga –susurra ella en su oído, sintiéndose perversamente feliz en su interior.

A la distancia, subiendo la escalinata de la tarima (sobre la que se ha colocado un atril de madera, la amplia colección de objetos que serán subastados, y el piano negro de cola) Hyōga ve aparecer a Saori tomada del brazo de Shun.

La joven encarnación de Athena luce radiante e increíblemente hermosa envuelta en un vestido largo corte imperio en color añil que, ajustado en la estrecha cintura, resalta discretamente la bella silueta de la diosa. Lleva completamente al descubierto el cuello, las clavículas y los hombros pero el vestido se complementa con un par de mangas que se ciñen a sus brazos desde la parte alta de los antebrazos hasta las muñecas, y tanto el pecho como la vaporosa caída de la falda están primorosamente salpicados por diminuta pedrería azul violácea. Shun, por su parte, lleva un elegante traje de etiqueta totalmente blanco, solo el pequeño pañuelo que asoma discreto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta es del mismo color que el vestido de Saori.

Al verlos juntos y tomados de la mano, el rubio siente como si le impactaran la cabeza y el centro del pecho con un mazo de hierro. Y a partir de ese momento no es capaz de respirar ni ver ni escuchar correctamente. Es como si todo su mundo se redujera solo a las dos personas que, sin soltarse las manos, sonríen arriba de esa tarima. Y de pronto, Hyōga se siente sumergido en un ambiente donde todo a su alrededor transcurre como en cámara lenta.

El sonido se vuelve pesado y turbio en sus oídos, como si él tuviera la cabeza dentro de un balde lleno de agua, así que no escucha cuando la suave música instrumental que la orquesta interpreta se silencia por completo por indicación de Tatsumi. Tampoco escucha el discurso que Saori dirige a todos los invitados agradeciéndoles su presencia y hablándoles acerca del orfanato, de lo singulares y talentosos que son todos los niños que ahí se crían, y presentándoles a Shun como un vivo ejemplo de ello.

Pero todo vuelve a cobrar sentido para Hyōga cuando escucha de nuevo la sedosa voz de Erii murmurándole al oído palabras salpicadas de malévolo y dulce gozo.

–¿Ves ahora por qué no debes preocuparte por la soledad de tu amigo?... Yo no imaginaba que ellos están juntos –susurra, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _juntos_– Hacen una linda pareja, ¿verdad?

Hyōga no responde. Sólo aprieta fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños, mientras sigue mirando hacia la tarima. Mira a Shun, (que se ha sentado frente al piano), y a Saori (que, de pie junto a él, le sonríe ampliamente cuando comienza a interpretar _"Aria of the Three"_).

La melodía resuena hermosa e intensa en todo el salón arrancando murmullos de encanto a los invitados. Entre tanto, mientras Shun hace fluir las bellas y nostálgicas notas finales de _"Sorrow"_, la última pieza del Aria, y las enlaza hábilmente con _"Deucalion's Great Flood"_), Erii simplemente ríe al oído del joven Cisne al mismo tiempo que disfruta despiadadamente de todo el aluvión de dolorosas emociones que, como olas embravecidas, siente emanar de él gracias a la divinidad de Eris que ahora la domina (y que, dicho sea de paso, gana cierto ímpetu al alimentarse de las emociones negativas que Hyōga destila).

Cuando la hermosa melodía termina una lluvia de emocionados aplausos llena el salón. Entonces Shun se pone de pie y, luego de agradecer con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación, toma la mano de Saori, quien le sonríe radiante de felicidad, y juntos se colocan detrás del atril.

–Este talentoso joven –dice Saori–, así como muchos otros después que él, vivió parte de su infancia en el orfanato Hijos de las Estrellas. Esta noche estamos aquí para contribuir a que ese lugar continúe siendo un buen hogar para los niños que lo habitan. Por eso les ruego que sean muy generosos con sus aportaciones. Desde luego que yo, como la Presidenta de la Fundación Graude, quiero ser la primera en contribuir. Shun, por favor…

Ante los murmullos de asombro de toda la concurrencia, Shun comienza a desatar la gargantilla dorada del cuello de Saori y la coloca sobre una pequeña bandeja que Tatsumi ha puesto sobre el atril. Luego, mientras la propia Saori se desprende de las muchas pulseras que brillan en sus muñecas y de un anillo, Shun desabrocha los esplendidos pendientes y también desata cuidadosamente la hermosa cabellera lila que, recogida al puro estilo griego, había estado presa en una larga cola de caballo trenzada por un par de extensas cintas de seda dorada engastadas con diminutos diamantes.

Al final, cuando todas las joyas forman un brillante montoncito sobre la pequeña bandeja, Saori y Shun se hacen a un lado y Tatsumi, mostrándola a los invitados, dice:

–El valor neto de la mitad de estas joyas se dona en este momento como monto base para abrir la recaudación de esta noche. El resto de ellas –dice el mayordomo apartando dicha mitad en una vasija de cristal y tomando luego los pendientes– entra a subasta para todos ustedes. Estos finísimos pendientes de diaman…

Tatsumi ni siquiera puede terminar de hablar porque las ofertas se disparan de inmediato y a voz en cuello mientras muchos brazos se alzan ansiosos en el aire. En ese momento Shun y Saori bajan juntos de la tarima. Entonces la joven encarnación de Athena se apresura a tomar de nuevo el brazo de Shun con la intención de llevarlo con ella al jardín contiguo al salón. Está tan contenta por la entusiasta respuesta de los invitados que no ve la hora de agradecerle que haya accedido a tocar el piano para motivar a la gente a colaborar.

Sin embargo, toda su emoción y alegría se esfuman de golpe cuando escucha la voz de Erii a su espalda y siente a Shun tensarse bruscamente a su lado.

–Muchas gracias, señorita Kido –dice la rubia con un tono de voz falsamente dulce–. Esa ha sido una contribución bastante generosa de su parte.

Saori aprieta con fuerza la mano de Shun intentando transmitirle una tranquilidad que ni ella misma encuentra para sí pues la ha perdido toda al pensar que el momento que había estado temiendo durante todo el día ha llegado mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Con todo, ambos se giran hacia ella mientras Saori responde:

–No hay nada que agradecer, Erii. Shun y yo lo hicimos con mucho gusto.

Shun apenas atina a asentir pues su mirada está puesta en Hyōga, quien, a su vez, está mirándoles a ambos fijamente.

–Creí que sería Saori quien interpretaría el piano está noche, pero veo que me equivoqué.

El tono del rubio es frío, áspero y duro. Al escucharlo, Shun se tensa aún más pues Hyōga había usado ese tono con todos sus compañeros en algún momento pero nunca, jamás, lo había usado con él.

–Sé que te gusta interpretar y que eres bueno en eso, pero no _así_ de bueno–sigue diciendo. La manera en la que entona ese "así" es, además de áspera, sarcástica. Y el tono no cambia cuando añade:–Aunque, claro, tenía que ser de esa forma ya que estuviste practicando _toda_ la mañana con una intérprete experta como Saori... Mis felicitaciones, Shun.

Mirando desconcertados la burlesca reverencia que el rubio hace ante ellos ni Shun ni Saori responden. En cambio, Erii sonríe para sí llena de perverso regocijo pues de nuevo ha vuelto a sentir fuertes emociones emanando del ruso. Hyōga siente tristeza, pasión, envidia, ira, desesperación y celos, todo al mismo tiempo. Y luego otra vez tristeza y más tristeza, y es el dolor que ésta le provoca el que queda latente en el fondo de todo mientras todos los demás sentimientos pelean por ser la emoción dominante del momento.

Así pues, en el momento en que el Cisne levanta la cabeza y fija sus ojos únicamente en Shun, no puede evitar sentir su corazón inflamarse de pasión con solo mirar a su amigo porque el chico luce absolutamente arrebatador con su traje de etiqueta completamente blanco y sus grandes ojos verdes que lo miran llenos de _algo_ que Hyōga no alcanza a descifrar en ese instante tan cargado de emociones. Pero luego, al ver a Saori tomada de su mano, la envidia que siente le hace apretar la mandíbula y los puños con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Esa envidia también provoca que todas las entrañas se le retuerzan envueltas en desesperación e ira y en un calor ardiente que no es otra cosa que celos en su estado más puro. Y entonces el dolor sale desde el fondo dejándose sentir con mayor intensidad, tan lacerante, asfixiante y helado que le llena el pecho entero porque para él es evidente que ese enamoramiento que tanto había temido que ocurriera entre Saori y Shun no era una paranoia; está pasando en verdad justo frente a sus ojos.

Todo ese intercambio de palabras y miradas, que en realidad ocurre en un pestañeo, es un shock violento y doloroso que parece durar una eternidad no solo para Hyōga, sino también para Shun. En su caso tampoco ha sido nada fácil. En primer lugar, la actitud burlesca y el tono frío y duro del rubio lo han desconcertado y lastimado. En segundo lugar, él también está sintiendo en carne viva dolor, deseo, envidia, ira y celos al ver a Erii colgada del brazo de Hyōga. Y es que, aún cuando él _sabía_ que tendría que ser fuerte para soportar verlos juntos, el deseo de estar en el lugar de la rubia es dolorosamente intenso.

Y son esas ansias precisamente las que lo hacen temblar de los pies a la cabeza y lo llevan a caer en esa vorágine de tormentosas emociones que lo lastiman sin piedad. Él nunca antes había sentido nada como eso por nadie en toda su vida y, solo pensar que los celos y la envidia que siente le hacen querer borrar a Erii del mapa, lo aterroriza como nada en el mundo porque él nunca ha sido la clase de persona que desea el mal para nadie. Así, hundido en un océano de dolorosos celos no puede evitar preguntarse si el amor siempre es tan inmenso como violento, y tan hermoso como posesivo.

Tampoco para Saori ha sido nada sencillo. Ella, en su condición de divinidad ha percibido claramente todas y cada una de las intensas emociones que ambos jóvenes emanan, por eso es que se siente consumida de pesar. En ese momento no solo la atormenta la enorme culpa de ser la causante directa de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de Hyōga y Shun; también se siente muy herida al comprobar una vez más que el amor de Shun no podrá ser suyo nunca porque es más que obvio que ese amor ya tiene un dueño.

Solamente la divinidad en Erii está que no cabe en sí misma de gozo pues ella, igual que Saori, siente el sufrimiento y el dolor de cada uno, incluido el de la propia encarnación de Athena.

Por otro lado, incluso esa pequeña parte de Erii que sigue siendo humana y que está recluida en el fondo de su propio ser se regocija al ver el sufrimiento de Shun; y Eris (cuya esencia divina no está aún en su plenitud y tampoco es tan poderosa como quisiera) se siente exultante de alegría al darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de la diosa de la sabiduría hacia Shun.

_"Así que ella también está enamorada de este imberbe"_ piensa, mirando de soslayo a Shun. "_Pero si es solo un simple niño sin más atractivo que su cara bonita… Me pregunto qué hay en él que termina enamorando no solo a otro hombre, sino hasta a una diosa como Athena"_.

Los ojos oscuros de la rubia se demoran en el peliverde escrutándolo con viva curiosidad e intensa atención. Pero enseguida, al no encontrar en él nada que le resulte afín o siquiera mínimamente interesante, sus labios se fruncen en una mueca desdeñosa y vuelve a concentrarse en sus propias cavilaciones "_Como sea, es obvio que Athena siente algo muy profundo por él y eso le viene muy bien a los planes de mi restauración"._

Mirando de nuevo a Saori, cuyos ojos cargados de angustia y culpa van de Hyōga a Shun, Eris, pletórica de felicidad, piensa para sí:

_"Este absurdo lío amoroso que tú misma has creado, será tu caída y el regreso de mi plenitud, Athena"._

–Saori… –dice de pronto Shun, incapaz de soportar más la mirada de Hyōga sobre él y queriendo romper ese ambiente tan tenso que lo está asfixiando por momentos–, ¿te gustaría..., no sé, algo de beber?

–Sí…, desde luego –responde ella, intuyendo claramente el sentimiento de ahogo que impera en él. Dirigiendo una leve inclinación a Hyōga y Erii, añade: – Discúlpenos, por favor.

Hyōga los ve girarse y moverse con agilidad entre los invitados que ahora están metidos en una cerradísima y elevada puja por obtener la hermosa gargantilla dorada de Saori. Estira el cuello todo lo que puede sin querer quitarles la vista de encima ni por un segundo, pero ellos terminan perdiéndose rápidamente entre la multitud. Molesto, masculla maldiciones en voz baja mientras intenta abrirse paso entre la gente para ir en su búsqueda pues se niega en rotundo a dejarlos solos. Erii simplemente lo sigue, deleitándose al mirar su desesperada agitación cuando tropieza una y otra vez con varias personas que le cierran el paso.

–Vaya, Tatsumi sí que sabe cómo hacer estas cosas, ¿verdad, Hyōga? –oye decir a la jocosa voz de Seiya, quien en ese preciso momento aparece junto a él llevando a Miho de la mano– Los está exprimiendo a más no poder– añade el joven Pegaso con una risita divertida.

Aún sin apartar los ojos de la multitud, el rubio está por preguntarle si ha visto a Shun, pero cuando gira la cabeza para mirarlo otra pregunta cargada de desconcierto sale primero de su boca.

–¿Por qué estás… comiéndote ese sándwich aquí, Seiya? Este no es sitio para… ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves a la cocina y…?

–Nos hemos perdido la cena por tu culpa– responde el moreno sin dejarle acabar la frase, señalándolo acusadoramente con el sándwich lleno de mordiscos que lleva en la mano izquierda– No iba a dejar a Miho sin cena. Y tampoco iba a dejar que se perdiera la subasta por cenar sándwiches en la cocina, pero claro que volveré allá por otro de estos cuando haya terminado con este. Por cierto… –añade como si nada, dándole otra gran mordida a su sándwich y tragándolo enseguida– ¿has visto lo genial que Shun toca el piano? A Miho le ha encantado, ¿verdad?

–Sí, mucho –admite Miho con una gran sonrisa– Y no solo a mí. Todo el mundo está comentando lo talentoso que es y lo mucho que les ha gustado su interpretación de las melodías del maestro Yokoyama.

–Yo no tenía ni idea de que él tiene semejante talento –sigue diciendo Seiya. Dirigiéndose de nuevo al ruso, añade: – Y tampoco me imaginé que entre Saori y él hubiera algo, ¿tú sí, Hyōga?... ¡Buff!, me he llevado una gran sorpresa al verlos juntos, ¿tú no? Saori parece feliz de estar con él… Vaya, ¡quién lo hubiera creído del callado e inocente Shun!

El rubio aprieta las mandíbulas con fuerza y solo gruñe como respuesta mientras vuelve la cabeza y estira el cuello para continuar su búsqueda.

–Por lo que veo sigues buscándolo. No has podido hablar con él, ¿eh? La verdad no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto. Él está en muy buena compañía con Saori... Acabo de verlos salir al jardín que tú y yo estuvimos adornando en la mañana, pero no creo que sea un buen momento para que les interrumpas. Ellos…

Hyōga no se queda a escuchar las últimas palabras de Seiya. Con paso raudo se abre camino entre la gente hacia el jardín de los cerezos con la clara intención de espiarlos. Erii, por supuesto, lo sigue encantada sin soltarse de su mano ni por error pues ese pobre Cisne atormentado es ahora una fuente inagotable de todas la oscuras emociones que, aunque no fortalecen a Eris tanto como quisiera, sí son todo un festín para ella.

* * *

El jardín es tranquilo y silencioso pues no hay nadie ahí a excepción de Saori y Shun.

Se trata de un espacio amplio y abierto, lleno de arboles de cerezo en flor. Justo en el centro hay un bonito juego de cinco sillas de bambú rojo acojinadas y una pequeña mesa de la misma madera adornada con un bello arreglo floral tipo _ikebana_. El lugar está iluminado suavemente por la luz que llega desde todos los ventanales de la mansión, pero también por las series de luces doradas (todas entrelazadas primorosamente unas con otras) que destellan alrededor de los troncos oscuros y las ramas largas y delgadas de los muchos cerezos que lo rodean.

Shun, al aspirar profundamente, se llena los pulmones con el delicado aroma de las flores que colman cada árbol, mientras trata de serenarse dejándose llevar por el relajante susurro de las ramas que se mecen gracias al agradable airecillo nocturno.

Saori, de pie junto a él, lo mira aferrarse al largo respaldo de una de las sillas y aspirar con fuerza una vez más.

–¿Te sientes mejor, Shun?

–Sí, mucho mejor, gracias… Perdona, no pretendía sacarte de la subasta pero necesitaba esto –dice él señalando con la cabeza el hermoso paisaje que los rodea.

–No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo –responde la joven– También yo necesitaba salir de ahí.

–¿Tú?... –pregunta Shun, desconcertado, apartando sus ojos verdes del cielo estrellado para mirarla– ¿Por qué?

–Porque… –Saori piensa en su amor por él, en sus sentimientos de desencanto y en lo mucho que le ha dolido confirmar que en realidad Shun no tiene lugar en su corazón mas que para Hyōga pero, en vez de hablar de eso, sus palabras toman otro rumbo–… Porque todo ese mal rato que has pasado ha sido culpa mía, y yo…

–Oh no, Saori, no otra vez, por favor…–la corta Shun sabiendo que pretende volver a disculparse con él por el asunto de Hyōga y Erii; asunto del cual él no quiere hablar porque, si antes lo lastimaba, ahora lo lastima mucho, pero _mucho_ más. Por eso, colocando suavemente la punta de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven para hacerla callar, dice: –Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres?...

Shun retira su mano despacio esperando un cambio de tema, sin embargo, Saori replica:

–Pero no puedes seguir evitando el…

–Por favor, Saori, solo… por favor… –ruega él, mirándola. _¿No entiendes que duele muchísimo?_ gritan sus ojos verdes cargados de tristeza. Y el enamorado corazón de la joven tiene que ceder con un suspiro resignado ante esa mirada llena de dolor puro que le provoca el fuerte deseo de querer acunarlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo. Sin embargo, se contiene, limitándose solo a asentir.

–Gracias… –musita Shun cuando la mira ceder.

Ambos se quedan un par de minutos en silencio, solo mirando hacia la noche, escuchando el suave ulular del viento entre las ramas de los cerezos; Shun buscando un nuevo tema de conversación, y Saori pensando en ese horrible encuentro que han tenido con Hyōga y Erii y en la decisión que tomó sin dudarlo al ver a ambos jóvenes sufriendo de aquella dolorosa manera (decisión que establecerá como un hecho solo después de poder pasar este momento junto a Shun). "_Solo un poco más"_ se dice a sí misma "_Solo este momento"_ le pide su corazón humano a la inherente divinidad en ella "_Solo un poco más antes de tener que aceptar, de una vez y para siempre, que no es esta la forma en la que debo amarlo"_.

Es en ese preciso momento que, como si Saori los hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Hyōga y Erii se acercan, pero no se adentran en el espacio que ocupan Shun y Saori, sino que se quedan escondidos detrás del largo panel de una verde y exuberante enredadera en flor que adorna el acceso al jardín, a una distancia prudente que les permite observar y escuchar claramente.

–¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué te pareció mi interpretación? –pide Shun, volteando a mirar a la joven– ¿Lo hice bien?

Saori sonríe conmovida por el tono expectante e inocente que él usa.

–Sí, lo has hecho muy bien –dice ella, permitiéndose emocionarse al recordar las expresiones de embeleso y admiración en los rostros de los invitados mientras lo escuchaban tocar el piano– ¿Es que no escuchaste los aplausos emocionados de todos? Ha sido maravilloso –Mirándolo, Saori, se acerca más a él y tomándolo de la mano, agrega: –Tengo que agradecerte por eso, porque es evidente que todos se sintieron más motivados a colaborar en la subasta después de escucharte tocar.

–La idea ha sido tuya, y soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte, de verdad. Si no hubiera sido por ti, a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido que podía colaborar de esa forma –apunta él, sonriendo modestamente. Su sonrisa se extiende más y su alegría se nota en el brillo de sus ojos verdes cuando agrega:– Además, lo hice con mucho gusto por los niños.

Saori vuelve a sonreírle, esta vez tiernamente.

–De todas maneras, muchas gracias, Shun– musita con mucha suavidad.

Luego, sin más, se acerca a él cerrando completamente la distancia que los separa, y coloca su mano libre en la mejilla izquierda del joven mientras en la otra, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, deposita un beso suave, largo y tembloroso, lleno de todo el amor que siente su corazón de mujer enamorada.

Para Shun solo es un beso de agradecimiento, pero para ella es el primer y último beso que va a darle en toda su vida, por eso lo alarga todo lo posible mientras se esfuerza por contener las lágrimas que pugnan por derramarse. Y es que con ese beso está renunciando definitivamente al amor que como Saori Kido siente por él (un amor bello e intenso pero salpicado de sensaciones humanas como anhelo, pasión y celos, mismas que están absolutamente vedadas para los dioses por ser consideradas sensaciones puramente carnales que ponen en riesgo su inmaculada divinidad pues la contaminan y hasta pueden llegar a corromperla) para amarlo unicamente como Athena debe amar a todos y cada uno de sus caballeros (con un amor casto y puro, colmado de agradecimiento por su inquebrantable devoción, libre de celos y de todo anhelo sensual o pasión carnal).

–Qué extraño… Se siente mucho frío –murmura Shun temblando de repente, separándose un poco de ella para mirar a su alrededor– ¿De donde ha salido si hace un segundo el clima era muy …?... ¡Hyōga! –exclama sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el rubio está de pie a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, mirándolos con la expresión más fría y dura que le ha visto jamás.

Hyōga está casi fuera de sí. Ver ese beso ha sido el detonante que lo ha llevado al límite, tanto así que el aura plateada de su helado cosmos está emanando furiosamente de su cuerpo; tal como si se estuviera preparando para lanzar un ataque inminente. Shun, sin entender el por qué, siente claramente que toda esa furia está dirigida directamente hacia Saori, quien está completamente paralizada a causa del asombro que le ha provocado la reacción de rubio.

–¡Hyōga!, ¿qué pasa contigo? –pregunta Shun desconcertado–, ¿por qué estás…así?... ¡Vas a hacerle daño si no te calmas!

Siguiendo ese impulso instintivo que como santo de Athena lo mueve a salvaguardarla, Shun se coloca delante de Saori queriendo protegerla con su cuerpo de las ráfagas de aire congelado que el cosmos de Hyōga ha empezado a generar sin que él mismo sea plenamente consciente de ello.

Ver ese gesto protector es el colmo total para el celoso y atormentado Cisne.

Su cosmos vibra con más furia y se vuelve aún más frío que antes lo que provoca que las violentas ráfagas se conviertan en una ventisca salvaje y gélida que comienza a helar los cristales de los altos ventanales (mismos que crujen y se fracturan amenazando con hacerse añicos de un momento a otro), así como el pasto y las pequeñas flores de los cerezos (aún aquellas que penden de los árboles que están más lejos de ellos, florecillas que se queman y caen formando una fina capa de escarcha rosada todo alrededor). Pero, al parecer, _algo_ en ese mismo gesto protector de Shun hacia Saori provoca un pensamiento en Hyōga que lo hace recobrar la cordura, porque entonces la helada ventisca desaparece mientras su cosmos se apaga tan repentinamente como se había encendido, dejando solo reminiscencias de brillante energía y copos de nieve difuminándose en el fondo oscuro del jardín.

En ese momento Hyōga relaja su tensísima postura dejando caer los hombros y la cabeza mientras se muerde los labios a causa de la intensa frustración. Al final, volteando la cara de tal manera que los rubios mechones de cabello caen sobre sus ojos, oculta las lágrimas de rabia y tristeza que resbalan por sus mejillas.

Shun, aunque está mirandolo fijamente no llega a descubrir tales lágrimas pues, a pesar de que la ventisca ha pasado, no se atreve a alejarse de Saori porque todavía puede sentir las tensas vibraciones del frío y agresivo cosmos flotando en el ambiente. Pero queriendo que su amigo levante la cara y lo mire Shun lo llama cautelosamente, sin embargo, Hyōga no responde ni se mueve.

Al no obtener respuesta Shun se anima a alejarse un poco de la diosa y trata de acercarse a él pensando, rogando: "_Mírame, Hyōga, por favor, mírame... Dime ¿qué está pasando contigo?"_. Pero cuando está a nada de tocarlo, Hyōga aparta bruscamente su brazo y, dándole completamente la espalda, sale de ahí con paso raudo haciendo oídos sordos a las voces de Shun y Saori que lo llaman insistentemente.

Es entonces que Saori repara en la presencia de Erii, quien de pie a un costado del panel de la enredadera ha estado observándolo todo con una oscura sonrisa de perversa satisfacción pintada en su rostro. La rubia la mira y enseguida cambia su expresión por un gesto de desconcierto, pero con ello no consigue engañar a la encarnación de Athena pues esta vez Saori está más que segura de haber visto en su faz la pura manifestación de la maldad de Eris.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy con este capítulo que no creí que fuera tan difícil (Buff!, me ha costado dolores de cabeza como ninguno de los anteriores porque la idea que tenía sobre esta gala era en realidad bastante sencilla pero, al momento de plasmarla, varias ideas más comenzaron a cobrar vida; detalles como el piano, la música, los sentimientos de los implicados, el jardín de los cerezos, etc. y simplemente no me pude resistir a ellos). Aunque debo admitir que ha sido precisamente todo eso lo que ha hecho muy emocionante escribir este capítulo. **

**Ah, muchas gracias por los favs y los follows; me hacen sonreír.**

**También, de nuevo, si alguien desea escuchar la interpretación en piano de "Aria of the Three" y "Deucalion's Great Flood" solo tienen que pedirlo en una review y yo les enviaré las ligas. **

**Por cierto, ya fui al cine a ver "Los caballeros del zodiaco y la Leyenda del santuario". Salvo ciertas cosillas, tengo que decir que en general me gustó muchísisisisisimo, y estoy deseando volver a verla… ¿Ustedes la han visto ya?**


	7. Confesiones a un buen amigo

**La liebre y el viajero**

**VII**

**Confesiones a un buen amigo**

Seiya lo sintió claramente. El cosmos de Hyōga vibrando furiosamente conforme aumentaba su poder. Pero luego, de pronto, así como apareció, se desvaneció totalmente. Todo fue tan repentino y rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llegar al jardín de los cerezos, sino que en su camino hacía allí se ha topado con un Hyōga alteradísimo, quien no lo mira y tampoco dice una sola palabra cuando él le pregunta qué ha ocurrido.

Sin embargo, aunque el rubio tratá de voltear la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas, Seiya puede verlas brillar claramente a la luz del magnifico candil del salón.

–¡Hyōga! –musita ligeramente sorprendido. Quiere preguntarle por qué está así pero no lo hace. Lo conoce bien y sabe que está desesperado por salir de ahí lo antes posible, y que si no lo ha apartado de su camino es solo por consideración a Miho, quien va tomada de su mano. Así que, dirigiéndose a ella, el joven Pegaso musita: –¿Puedes disculparme, por favor? Iré con él. Estaremos afuera.

–Sí, por supuesto –dice la joven soltándose de su mano y apartándose hacia un grupo de gente, con quienes entabla rápidamente una fluida conversación.

Entonces, Seiya coloca el brazo derecho sobre los hombros del rubio buscando calmarlo y confortarlo sin palabras, y camina junto a él rumbo a la puerta principal de la mansión, alejándolo del bullicio que hierve en el salón.

Seiya no lo presiona para que le diga qué ha pasado sino que sigue caminando a su lado, esperando a que sea él quien se decida a hablar. Al recibir el apoyo silencioso de su amigo, Hyōga siente que la terrible opresión en su pecho se aligera. Cuando salen a la noche colmada de estrellas y se dirigen hacia los amplios jardines que se extienden frente a ellos, el ambiente tranquilo que reina entre los iluminados arboles hace que la molestia de Hyōga disminuya gradualmente hasta el punto en que siente que ya puede volver a respirar correctamente de nuevo.

–Estuve a nada de atacarla –suelta repentinamente, después de varios minutos. Ya no hay lágrimas en sus ojos azules, pero su voz suena ligeramente amarga y pastosa, y las huellas húmedas de las lágrimas de antes aún pueden verse en su rostro.

–¿Qué? –Seiya se aparta un poco. Su brazo cae al tiempo que él mira a su amigo– ¿A quién te refieres?

–A Saori –aclara el ruso, deteniéndose debajo de una de las tantas farolas que iluminan los jardines– La vi besándolo, y yo… no pude resistirlo.

–¿Q-qué?

La expresión de Seiya es todo un poema de confusión mezclada con flashazos de entendimiento, mismo que hace que su gesto cambie del desconcierto a la comprensión y luego, de nuevo, al desconcierto y, otra vez, a la comprensión.

Hyōga lo mira y la enorme tristeza que siente aminora ligeramente debido a la simpatía que le produce ver el gracioso semblante desconcertado de su amigo.

_"Siempre se puede contar con Seiya para levantarnos el ánimo"_ piensa para sí mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Con todo, no le explica nada más. Sabe que más pronto que tarde su amigo terminará atando los cabos, así que él deja escapar un hondo suspiro (en tanto, el cerebro de Seiya sigue trabajando a mil por hora queriendo hallarle sentido a las palabras del ruso) y, apoyando la espalda sobre la base metálica de la farola, saca un pequeño pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón (aquel que Shun le obsequió hace apenas un par de días) con la intención de secar su rostro húmedo.

Pero, al mirar la pequeña prenda, la leve sonrisa que había conseguido se esfuma en un segundo pues su corazón se ha oprimido dolorosamente porque a su mente ha vuelto, nítida, la hermosa sonrisa que Shun le mostró cuando le insistió en que se quedara con el pañuelo. Así, también, ha vuelto la cálida sensación que lo llenó cuando las manos de su querido amigo apresaron las suyas. Y ahora, al rememorarlo todo, no puede evitar sentirse completamente estúpido por haberse enamorado tan intensamente de él.

Aún así lleva el pequeño pañuelo a su rostro y aspira profundamente el suave aroma a menta fresca, freesia y madera de cerezo que todavía lo impregna. Cuando lo hace, el sentimiento de tristeza y pérdida vuelve a apoderarse fuertemente de su corazón porque sabe que, aunque él se esté muriendo de amor por Shun, nunca podrá tener una oportunidad con él pues es muy claro que está con Saori. Un par de gruesas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos celestes ante ese pensamiento justo en el momento en que la voz de Seiya se deja oír.

–Creo…, creo que ya lo entiendo –dice el moreno mientras Hyōga, esforzándose por contener su aflicción, se apresura a secar sus mejillas– Shun… Él te gusta, ¿cierto?…

La voz de Seiya suena inusualmente pequeña y nerviosa, casi como si hubiera descubierto el secreto más preciado de su amigo sin querer y se sintiera muy apenado por haber sido sorprendido en falta. Por eso es que cuando Hyōga levanta la vista, Seiya no lo está mirando, sino que tiene ambas manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, y sus ojos marrones están clavados en la pequeña piedra con la que su pie derecho está jugueteando insistentemente.

Hyōga se sorprende ante esa actitud de Seiya, pues nunca antes había imaginado que su amigo fuera tan respetuoso de los sentimientos y los secretos ajenos, dada su exuberante personalidad. Sintiendo que ese destello de simpatía que antes había sentido hacia él vuelve a surgir, el rubio sonríe levemente pensando en que seguramente _algo_ de la seria, digna y correcta actitud de Shiryū ha terminado contagiando al habitualmente impetuoso Pegaso.

–No, Seiya –responde, haciendo que el moreno levante la cabeza rápidamente y lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¿No?... Pero yo creí que…

–No solo me gusta... Estoy enamorado de él –confiesa Hyōga sinceramente– Estúpidamente enamorado –añade, con la voz más triste que Seiya ha escuchado jamás.

–Oh… –Seiya vuelve a concentrar toda su atención en patear suavemente la pequeña piedra sin saber exactamente qué decir.

–¿La idea te incomoda? –pregunta el rubio con voz suave, casi temerosa, plenamente consciente de que no todos los días se le confiesa a un amigo que estás enamorado de alguien de tu mismo sexo.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Nada de eso– responde Seiya, moviendo sus manos vertiginosamente delante de él queriendo reforzar su negativa– El amor es el amor_, _y es lo que importa.

Hyōga sonríe ligeramente y asiente.

Entonces Seiya, como si no quisiera inmiscuirse más de la cuenta pues respeta mucho el sentir de su amigo, añade con cautela:

–Es por eso que tú estabas tan pendiente de Shun todo el tiempo... Por eso siempre estabas queriendo saber dónde estaba y con quién, ¿verdad?

–Así es –murmura el rubio, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro cargado de tristeza– Pero, ahora…

–Lo sé. Saori. Están juntos. Y ella lo besó.

Hyōga apuña los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, pero termina asintiendo resignadamente. Su rostro tiene la expresión más frustrada y, al mismo tiempo, más triste que Seiya ha visto en su vida.

–Lo siento mucho, amigo– dice el joven Pegaso, acercándose a él y dándole una ligera palmada de ánimo en el brazo derecho– Ahora comprendo tu reacción. Fue muy inquietante sentir tu cosmos vibrando tan violentamente, ¿sabes?... Lo primero que pensé es que algún enemigo se había presentado de repente, pero me quedé muy desconcertado porque solo pude sentirte a ti. No había vibración alguna ni de Shun ni de Saori ni de nadie más.

–Yo… simplemente me descontrolé cuando la vi… besándolo –Hyōga muerde esa ultima palabra con molestia pues no puede evitar la irritación y el dolor que le provoca recordar ese momento– No estaba en mis cabales y mi cosmos se encendió por sí solo como respuesta a mi ira. Shun…, él se interpuso entre mi furia y Saori. Al verlo protegiéndola mis celos sobrepasaron el límite por mucho y me hicieron perder completamente el control.

–Sí, yo sentí ese tremendo incremento en tu energía… Pero, luego, fluctuó drásticamente hasta apagarse totalmente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Es un poco… contradictorio. Yo… me volví loco cuando vi a Shun delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Pero, precisamente, ver su afán de protección hacia ella fue lo que me hizo recobrar algo de cordura.

–¿Estás diciendo que estallaste de celos porque él la protegió de ti, pero lograste controlarte por la misma razón? –pregunta Seiya, poniendo la misma graciosa expresión de desconcierto que antes– No entiendo nada, amigo.

–Me di cuenta de que si no me controlaba terminaría lastimándolo. Tú sabes cómo es Shun, él no se hubiera movido ni aunque mil cosmos en explosión amenazaran a Saori y, aun en mi locura, yo _sabía_ que él no iba a reaccionar contra atacando.

–Oh… Eso es verdad. Pero, Hyōga, si Shun no se hubiera colocado entre Saori y tú..., ¿tú realmente la hubieras atacado? Es decir, ella _es_ Athena... –dice el joven Pegaso, como si el pensamiento de que un santo que juró proteger a la diosa se atreva a levantar sus puños contra ella le pareciera la peor aberración del mundo.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, Seiya. Sé que es inconcebible, pero yo... enloquecí. No es excusa, lo sé –se apresura a aclarar cuando ve que Seiya está a punto de replicar– Es... simplemente que no estaba pensando, ¿comprendes? Solo reaccioné al impulso feroz de los celos.

–Entonces es una suerte que Shun haya reaccionado para protegerla –apunta Seiya, aliviado, pensando en que ahora tiene esa deuda pendiente con él.

–Sí, lo fue... Pero, ¿sabes una cosa?, la verdad es que logré controlarme porque en medio de mi locura comprendí que no podía lastimar _nada_ que él ame, ¿entiendes?... Lastimarla a ella hubiera sido como lastimarlo a él, y yo _jamás_ haré nada para causarle dolor.

El timbre en la voz de Hyōga es tan triste que Seiya no puede evitar colocar la mano sobre su hombro para tratar de infundirle ánimo.

–¿Qué harás ahora, amigo?

Hyōga no responde inmediatamente. Sus ojos celestes están clavados en la mansión. Las luces que atraviesan los altos ventanales titilan suavemente y el bullicio de voces y música suena a lo lejos.

–No lo sé… –dice finalmente.

Entre sus manos aún sostiene el pequeño pañuelo de Shun. Con el corazón encogido de aflicción lo lleva hasta su nariz y aspira con fuerza.

–¿Qué hay de Erii?

–¿Erii?

–Sí…

Hyōga lo mira y Seiya hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la joven rubia que, en ese preciso momento, está bajando las escaleras que dan acceso a la mansión y camina hacia los jardines, en dirección hacia donde ellos dos se encuentran.

–Miho me ha dicho que Erii siente algo muy profundo por ti.

–Seiya…

–Lo sé, lo sé… Perdóname por sugerirlo –se apresura a responder al interpretar claramente el _"No voy a hacerle eso a ella"_ en la expresión de su amigo– Solo creí que, tal vez…

–No hay _"__tal vez"_, Seiya –dice Hyōga, apartándose de la base metálica de la farola– Erii es una chica buena y muy dulce. Me simpatiza mucho, pero no pienso usarla para olvidar a Shun. Eso sería muy injusto para ella.

_"Olvidar a Shun"_, esas palabras se quedan fijas en su mente, causándole un dolor agudo y lacerante.

Mira una vez más el pequeño pañuelo que tiene entre las manos mientras su propia negación ante el "tener que olvidar" lo hace reaccionar opuestamente, llenando su cabeza de todos los momentos que ha vivido junto a Shun, de todas sus sonrisas, de las miradas que han compartido. Y no puede evitar exhalar un profundo y doloroso suspiro al pensar en lo mucho que le habría gustado poder besar sus labios siquiera una sola vez.

_"No creo que pueda olvidarlo, pero ya no tiene caso pensar en lo que jamás podrá ser. Shun nunca será para mí, y tengo que asumirlo"_ se dice a sí mismo, queriendo blindar su lastimado corazón con la frialdad que tanto caracteriza a los caballeros de los hielos eternos para que deje de doler como está doliendo, y arruga la pequeña prenda entre sus tensos dedos con la intención de arrojarla lejos.

Pero, al final, no se atreve a deshacerse de ella _"Es lo único que me llevaré de él"_ y termina guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca.

–Voy a llevar a Erii de vuelta al orfanato –dice finalmente, con la voz cansada– Y después… volveré a Siberia.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Es lo mejor para todos, Seiya –le asegura mientras Erii se acerca al espacio que ellos ocupan. Mirándolo una última vez, Hyōga extiende su mano derecha hacia él– Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Seiya le estrecha la mano con fuerza.

–No fue nada, amigo– dice, sintiendo que su alma se contrista hondamente a causa del dolor que destila la voz del ruso. Tratando de animarlo un poco, agrega:–Nos veremos de nuevo. No creas que vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

Hyōga sonríe levemente. En ese preciso momento la suave y preocupada voz de Erii se deja oír.

–¿Cómo estás, Hyōga?... Miho me dijo que estabas aquí hablando con tu amigo.

–Estoy bien. Más tranquilo –le asegura el rubio, rogando internamente que no le haga más preguntas. No quiere tener que darle explicaciones sobre las razones que lo llevaron a montar aquel espectáculo en el jardín de los cerezos porque sabe que seguramente sería doloroso para ella conocerlas.

Afortunadamente para él, Erii no lo cuestiona en absoluto. Simplemente, enlazándolo del brazo, le sonríe muy dulcemente mientras dice:

–Me alegra que estés mejor… Esta noche ha estado llena de fuertes impresiones y estoy agotada. ¿Te importaría si nos marchamos ahora?

–No, claro que no. De hecho, iba a proponértelo.

Sin decir más ambos jóvenes se despiden de Seiya con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza. Luego, juntos, echan a andar hacia la reja principal de la mansión.

De pie bajo la suave luz de las altas farolas el joven Pegaso los ve desaparecer en la oscuridad que envuelve la calle, sin imaginar siquiera, ni por un segundo, lo que ha ocurrido en el jardín de los cerezos entre Erii, Shun y Saori mientras Hyōga y él hablaban.

Así, desconociendo completamente el inminente peligro que se cierne sobre su rubio amigo, Seiya gira sobre sus talones y atraviesa los jardines de vuelta a la mansión.


	8. Diosa maligna

**La liebre y el viajero**

**VIII**

**Diosa maligna**

El jardín de los cerezos está envuelto en una atmosfera cargada de tensión. Un ambiente en el que aún pueden verse las brillantes reminiscencias del cosmos de Hyōga desvaneciéndose todo en derredor, y en donde hay, también, cientos de minúsculos copos de nieve derritiéndose a ras del pasto quemado por la helada ventisca. Algunos se disuelven sobre la cabellera lila de Saori y sobre sus hombros desnudos, algunos más lo hacen sobre la vaporosa caída de su vestido color añil, y ocurre lo mismo con aquellos que caen sobre la cabellera esmeralda de Shun y sobre su traje blanco. Pero no es así con aquellos copos que rodean el aura de Erii pues, en vez de hacer contacto, permanecen suspendidos a su alrededor, rodeándola toda y acentuando su aspecto inherentemente divino.

_"N-no puede ser"_

Es lo único que Saori puede pensar mientras la mira y la diosa de la Discordia le devuelve la mirada con ojos llenos de maliciosa alegría.

Aunque entre sus planes no estaba el revelarse tan pronto, al verse descubierta Eris ha optado por dejar de fingir desconcierto e inocencia y ahora está sonriendo de tal manera que el gesto desfigura el bello y dulce rostro de Erii tornándolo en maldad pura.

Y es que en realidad ya no le importa que su verdadera esencia haya quedado al descubierto pues, luego de que la _enorme_ emoción que sintió al mirar a Hyōga encender furiosamente su cosmos en contra de Saori sacara a flote dicha esencia, no puede evitar que ésta se encuentre ahora a plena flor de piel. Y, aunque se siente muy decepcionada de que al final el rubio haya logrado contenerse para no atacar a su diosa, esa insana y oscura emoción de antes aún hace latir frenéticamente su corazón.

—Mis sospechas… eran ciertas —musita Saori entre el asombro y el desasosiego—T-tú eras esa chispa de maldad pura, esa presencia... Aquella tarde en el orfanato yo… te sentí.

En ese momento, Shun, que está mirando desesperado hacia la entrada del jardín por donde el último girón del saco negro de Hyōga acaba de desaparecer, aparta los ojos de ahí y vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Erii.

Al ver que los cientos de copos de nieve que la rodean no la tocan siquiera, sus grandes ojos verdes se dilatan atónitos, y entonces una inquietante sensación de peligro se agita en su interior al tiempo que trata de entender a qué se refiere Saori exactamente.

—Saori, ¿qué…? —Shun no puede terminar de hablar porque ella, sin dejar de mirar a Eris, lo aparta inmediatamente de delante de sí y, sutilmente, invierte los papeles colocándose enfrente de él.

Eris ríe con sorna al ver que ahora es Saori quien intenta proteger a Shun pero no dice una sola palabra, simplemente deja que la encarnación de Athena se adelante un poco hacia ella. No intenta evitar su escrutinio porque en realidad está disfrutando inmensamente la perversa alegría que le llena el pecho al mirar el asombro y el horror en los ojos negros de Athena cuando la divinidad en ella descubre que aún hay una parte de la humanidad de Erii latiendo en su interior.

—¡Erii! —exclama Saori con voz trémula— Ella aún…

—Sí, Athena, Erii vive… pero será por muy poco tiempo—declara Eris, sus ojos chispeando de ansiedad y malvado regocijo—. Ha luchado mucho contra mí durante un largo, largo tiempo pero, ahora que su voluntad es completamente mía, la chispa de su vida está debilitándose más y más. Quizás muera muy pronto —añade con un tono de falsa pena—. Pero incluso antes de que eso ocurra yo habré recuperado la plenitud de mi poder y entonces este cuerpo será totalmente mío.

Shun, que no ha comprendido del todo el intercambio de palabras entre ambas jóvenes, se desconcierta aún más al escuchar a Erii hablando de sí misma como si se tratara de otra persona.

—Saori, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —pregunta, moviéndose para tratar de acercarse a Erii pues es obvio que hay algo turbio y oscuro con ella.

—¡No, Shun, no te apartes de mí! —le previene Saori sujetándolo del brazo para impedir que se acerque a la rubia.

Eris sonríe sarcásticamente al ver su afán por mantenerlo alejado de ella.

—Es encantadoramente ridículo que trates de protegerlo de mí, Athena —dice con la voz llena de júbilo y burla.

Torciendo sus labios rojos en una mueca de desprecio, da un paso hacia adelante rompiendo con ello el aura iridiscente que la rodea, haciendo que los copos de nieve la toquen al fin (aunque estos no dejan huella en su piel como ocurre con Saori y Shun, sino que simplemente se desvanecen suavemente al hacer contacto).

Ella, estirando el brazo, hace a un lado a Saori con un firme empujón y, luego, mirando fijamente a Shun, agrega:

—En vez de eso, Athena, deberías explicarle al muchacho lo que ocurre. O, mejor aún, deberías decirle lo que has hecho y porqué.

Eris vuelve a sonreír con sorna cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Saori negar lentamente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenan de espanto.

—¿Por qué no le dices quién soy? —sigue diciendo la rubia, volviendo a fijar su atención en Shun, quien se estremece por dentro al notar que sus ojos negros titilan llenos de malvada ansiedad— Explícale que tú, Athena, sospechabas de mí y aún así decidiste poner en riesgo a Hyōga.

—¿Q-qué?... —Shun siente cómo su corazón se contrae de temor al escucharla— ¡Dime quién eres! —exige ansiosamente— ¿Qué es esto que estás diciendo? ¿A qué te refieres con que Hyōga está en riesgo?

—Vamos… ¿No me recuerdas? —dice ella con la risa en la voz, ignorando adrede la pregunta de Shun acerca de Hyōga con la intención de que su temor crezca aún más— Tú sabes quién soy… Ya nos hemos visto antes.

Shun niega mientras aprieta los dientes, lleno de desasosiego. Eris hace un mohín de falsa decepción ante ello pero luego la sonrisa torcida vuelve a dibujarse en su rostro.

Entonces, sin apartar sus ojos de él, la diosa empieza a desatar el apretado amarre de su cabellera. Al segundo siguiente ésta cae sobre su espalda en una cascada de sedosos rizos que, conforme caen, van cambiando su tono áureo a uno azul pálido. Su blanquísima piel también adquiere esa misma tonalidad mientras sus ojos negros viran a un intenso azul lapislázuli, y la pequeña manzana dorada que pende de su cuello refulge intensamente emitiendo las vibraciones de un cosmos teñido de pura maldad.

—¡Eris! —susurra entonces Shun, sus ojos verdes dilatándose de sorpresa y horror.

—¡Bravo! Has acertado —Eris ríe de nuevo. Su risa horrible es burla pura que se nota también en su voz cuando agrega:—No eres tan lento como pareces.

Hay mil preguntas bullendo en la cabeza de Shun acerca de cómo es que ella ha vuelto pero ninguna resuena tan insistentemente como la palabra _riesgo_ unida al nombre de Hyōga; por eso, ignorándolas todas (así como la mofa de Eris), vuelve a insistir.

—¿Qué has querido decir con que Hyōga está en riesgo?

—Hyōga, Hyōga, Hyōga… —se burla la maligna diosa usando un tono sarcástico y cantarín— No sabes pensar en nadie más que no sea él, ¿verdad? —. Mirando de soslayo a Saori nuevamente, apunta con alegría:—Eso te lastima mucho, ¿no es así, Athena?

—¡Responde, Eris! —exige Shun pasando por alto la turbia insinuación que ella ha hecho, insinuación que él no entiende en absoluto porque, es verdad, tal como Eris ha dicho, en ese momento él no puede pensar en nada ni nadie que no sea Hyōga. Y menos aún después de haber sido testigo de esa reacción tan abrupta de su cosmos y de verlo marcharse en ese estado tan alterado— ¡Dime porqué has dicho que Hyōga está en riesgo!

Eris sonríe encantada ante el tono exigente y ansioso del joven caballero de Andrómeda.

_"Tienes agallas, niño, me gusta"_ piensa la diosa _"Pero también temes por Hyōga y eso me gusta aún más porque eso hará que caigas mucho más fácilmente en mi trampa. Y teniéndote en mis manos, Athena no tendrá más opción que darme lo que realmente necesito para que mi resurgimiento sea completo"._

Regodeándose en esa idea se acerca más a Shun hasta que sus pequeños labios rojos rozan la oreja derecha del joven, dispuesta a poner en marcha sus planes de restauración.

—Sé que estás enamorado de Hyōga —susurra ella, lista para manipular a su antojo tanto la situación como el sensible corazón del chico— Y por eso estoy segura que no lo dejarás morir en mis manos —Shun se tensa inmediatamente al escucharla— Sí, acabar con su vida sería tan ridículamente fácil… Solo piénsalo… Hyōga no sabe quién soy en realidad, él cree que soy la dulce y tierna Erii. Si yo quisiera ahora mismo podría salir tras él sin que tú o Athena puedan impedirlo, y matarlo sin más.

Al oírla, Shun siente como si un puño enorme le atravesara el pecho y jaloneara dolorosamente su aterrorizado corazón. Sus ojos verdes se abren aún más, titilando de angustia cuando la imagen de Hyōga cayendo mortalmente herido a los pies de Eris le llena la mente. En el acto un _"¡No!"_ cargado de miedo e infinita desesperación escapa de sus labios y Eris simplemente ríe malévolamente ante ello. Ha lanzado el anzuelo y Shun ha picado; sabe que ese _"No"_ es la señal que estaba esperando para atraparlo, pero es consciente de que para tenerlo completamente tiene que asegurarse de que Athena no intente entorpecer sus planes.

Por ello, dejando que las palabras continúen deslizándose en el oído del joven, se dispone a destruir toda la confianza que él pueda tener en su diosa.

—¿Sabes a quién debes agradecerle que Hyōga esté ahora en semejante riesgo?... Agradécele a Athena, niño. Agradécele a tu diosa. Ha sido ella quien me ha entregado al Cisne en bandeja de plata.

—¿Q-qué? —musita Shun, sintiendo que su corazón palpita locamente a causa del desasosiego que le provoca esa declaración— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Athena misma lo ha dicho hace un momento… Tú la escuchaste. Ella me sintió. Ella _sabía_… Aquella tarde en el orfanato sospechaba de mí, pero no le importó poner en riesgo a tu amor con tal de sacar ventaja de la situación.

En ese punto Eris hace una pausa premeditadamente para dejar que las palabras hagan eco en la mente de Shun.

—No, Saori no… —susurra él, resistiéndose a creerle— Ella no… —Quiere decirle que ella jamás arriesgaría de esa manera a Hyōga, pero en el fondo de su mente _sabe_ que no puede decirlo porque, efectivamente, él la ha escuchado decir claramente que había sentido la presencia de Eris en el orfanato. _"Saori en realidad sí puso en riesgo a Hyōga al insistirle en que fuera el acompañante de Erii"_ piensa decepcionado _"Pero ¿por qué?, ¡¿por qué haría algo así?!"_

Cuando Eris ve que la conmoción hace titilar agitadamente el verde intenso de sus ojos, sabe que él ha comprendido todo tal y como ella esperaba; entonces, sonriendo insidiosamente para sí, se dispone a soltar el golpe de gracia.

—Quieres saber por qué lo hizo, ¿verdad? —Shun la mira sorprendido y aterrado al ver que ella le habla como si su pensamiento hubiera sido expresado en voz alta. Eris simplemente ríe ante ello— Puedo saber lo que piensas y sientes porque nosotros los dioses somos omniscientes, niño, ¿no lo sabías?... Y por esa misma razón puedo decirte por qué Athena hizo lo que hizo. Ella estaba celosa de Hyōga. Sabe que tú lo amas, pero está enamorada de ti y te quiere solo para ella.

—¿Q-qué? N-no, eso no puede ser... ¡Estás mintiendo! —exclama Shun, negándose rotundamente a creerle.

—No lo hago —dice Eris torciendo sus labios rojos en un sonrisa que es sorprendentemente sincera— Es francamente patético y estúpido que una diosa como Athena se haya dejado seducir por la idea de un amor colmado de pasiones humanas —añade, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de desprecio mezclado con burla—, pero así es, niño. Yo he visto su corazón y lo sé.

—No…, no puedo creerte —se resiste Shun— Ella n-no puede amarme de esa manera. Ella… Athena ama a todos sus caballeros por igual, con un amor casto, humilde y puro, no así…—insiste, buscando afanosamente la mirada de Saori—No así… Ella n-no puede… Ella no…

Pero su temblorosa voz se apaga al fin cuando sus incrédulos ojos verdes se encuentran con los desesperados ojos negros de Saori, quien ha estado escuchando todo paralizada a causa del estupor provocado por lo increíble y horrenda que le parece la situación, sin poder refutar la historia de Eris pues sabe que, en el fondo de todo, esa es la verdad. Y ahora, incapaz de negarlo ante Shun, ni siquiera se atreve a sostener la mirada llena de asombro, decepción y dolor que el joven está clavando en ella. Dolida, solo atina a bajar la cabeza mientras lucha por contener las lágrimas que rasan sus ojos.

—¿Lo ves ahora? —susurra entonces Eris, feliz al ver que la desilusión llena completamente los ojos de Shun y al sentir claramente el dolor que Saori está experimentando.

Frustrado, Shun simplemente deja caer la cabeza sin mirarla y sin dejar de morder desesperadamente su labio inferior.

—Ahora sabes que yo no miento —añade ella. Su voz vibra con maldad cuando agrega:— Y tampoco te he mentido sobre el destino que le espera a Hyōga en mis manos.

Al escucharla, sintiendo que su corazón vuelve a latir frenéticamente a causa del miedo, Shun levanta velozmente la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo el azul pálido de la cabellera de la diosa se desdibuja volviéndose dorado mientras, en un pestañeo, su piel vuelve a ser tan blanca como la leche y sus ojos azul intenso se oscurecen hasta volverse negros.

Ella recoge nuevamente sus largos cabellos en la apretada cebolla al tiempo que sus afilados y malvados rasgos se tornan suaves y dulces, y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada del jardín esperando escuchar el desesperado llamado del joven, mismo que no tarda ni dos segundos en llegar. Pero Eris no se detiene al oírlo. Puede sentir a Shun zumbando de desesperación y miedo, dispuesto a todo por salvar a Hyōga, así que solo sonríe perversamente feliz sabiendo que él no tardará en ir tras ella.

Caminando como si flotara suavemente sobre el pasto quemado y sobre la rosada alfombra de pétalos de cerezo marchitos, la diosa maligna gira la cabeza despacio y, antes de cruzar el umbral de la entrada del jardín, clava su mirada en Saori mientras su espeluznante sonrisa refleja el malévolo regocijo que la llena entera.

_"Parece que ahora todo será mucho más fácil que la última vez, Athena"_ Su cosmos, oscuro y lleno de maldad, vibra hablando directamente al cosmos de Saori, quien al escuchar la voz llena de malvada alegría dentro de su cabeza alza rápidamente el rostro para mirarla. _"Esta vez ni siquiera ha sido necesario enzarzar a nuestros caballeros en una sangrienta batalla porque, sin saberlo, tú misma dispusiste todo para que mi resurgimiento se lleve a cabo. Ahora tu amor vendrá a mí y, si no quieres que él termine muerto, tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo y darme lo que necesito para que la divinidad en mí se fortalezca totalmente"._

Sin más, Eris se pierde detrás del largo panel de la enredadera. Entonces Shun, sin detenerse a pensarlo, se lanza detrás de ella dispuesto a seguirla.

—¡No, Shun, no puedes ir!—exclama Saori llena de angustia y miedo, alcanzando a sujetarlo fuertemente del brazo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —pregunta desesperado— ¿Es que no la has oído? ¡Eris no está jugando! ¡Va a matar a Hyōga!

—¡No puedo dejar que vayas tras ella, Shun!… ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es una trampa!

—¡Lo sé!... ¡Sé perfectamente bien que es una trampa! Pero Hyōga va a morir, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¡¿Podrías dejar de pensar en Hyōga por un segundo?! —estalla Saori al ver a Shun tan desesperado por el rubio, los celos que inevitablemente bullen en su interior adueñándose de su voz y empapando cada palabra que dice— ¡Deberías pensar que si caemos en su juego y Eris resurge con todo su poder la Tierra entera correrá un grave riesgo!

Esas palabras ponen la gota que derrama el vaso del intenso cumulo de emociones que Shun ha venido conteniendo hasta ahora. Incapaz de seguir reprimiéndolas más mira a Saori con los ojos llenos de una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad.

—¡No puedo creer que digas eso ahora! —exclama con la voz temblando de furia— ¿Acaso a ti te importó eso antes?... ¡No, no te importó nada! ¡Tú sospechabas de ella, y _sabías_ de mi amor por Hyōga y aún así no te importó hacerme esto!

Esa mirada colmada de rabia y el certero reproche golpean a Saori como si fueran una filosa estocada, haciéndola encogerse y aflojar un poco el fuerte agarre de su mano sobre el brazo de Shun.

—Yo… trate de decírtelo —murmura ella con voz trémula—Trate de explicarte pero tú no quisiste escucharme…

—¿Q-qué? —Shun se tensa cuando un rayo de comprensión le cruza por la mente al recordar el par de ocasiones en que Saori intentó hablarle acerca de Hyōga y Erii, y él la evitó por completo.

_"Eso es… verdad. Ella quiso decírmelo anoche en la biblioteca, y también hace un rato"_ piensa, llenándose de angustia y culpa. _"Si yo la hubiera escuchado, tal vez esto no estaría pasando"._

En ese momento esa punzada de culpa le genera una sensación de remordimiento que se sobrepone, incluso, a la rabia que agita su entero ser. Entonces, eventualmente, relaja su tensa postura y suelta un profundo suspiro apesadumbrado porque sabe bien que ya no tiene caso pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

—Eso…, eso ya no importa ahora que el daño está hecho. Lo importante ahora es evitar que este desastre se vuelva aún peor —dice, dándole un tirón a su brazo para zafarse de ella— Suéltame, Saori… ¡Entiéndeme! No puedo permitir que Hyōga muera.

—No, por favor, no vayas… —ruega ella con tono lastimero, volviendo a aferrarlo fuertemente ahora con ambas manos, cuando siente que él se está escurriendo entre sus dedos.

Shun ya no discute, pero tampoco desiste de su afán. Simplemente toma las muñecas de la joven con la mano derecha y empieza a soltarse de ella con firme decisión pero con cuidado para no lastimarla. Al verlo tan decidido, el miedo que Saori siente aumenta haciendo que sus sentimientos por él se desborden sin más.

—¡Si te dejo marchar tras ella, Eris también te matará! —exclama totalmente desesperada— ¡No puedo dejar que eso pase! Yo…, yo creí que podía renunciar a esto que siento por ti, pero es mucho más fuerte que yo y está superándome... ¡Te amo! —añade con la voz rota— Y por eso… Por eso no puedo dejarte ir. No puedo soportar la idea d-de… N-no puedo perderte.

Al escucharla Shun siente una terrible indignación llenarle el pecho entero. Sin poder evitarlo su respiración se acelera rabiosamente y sus ojos verde esmeralda refulgen de molestia porque, después de tantas revelaciones inconcebibles, esto último ya es demasiado para él.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan _egoísta_?! —musita. Sus manos tiemblan al mismo tiempo que su voz y él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por controlar la irritación que crece en su interior pues la codicia que implican las palabras de Saori le parece insólita.

_"¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo?!"_ se pregunta mirándola atónito, queriendo encontrar la respuesta en el fondo de los vehementes ojos negros de ella. Pero lo único que consigue es que, en su pecho, la indignación que siente se torne en tristeza pura al descubrir en ellos a una Saori desesperadamente ávida.

—No puedo creer esto —dice con la voz casi rota— Yo…, yo creí que todas esas batallas, toda la sangre que hemos derramado en ellas había valido la pena… Creí que todo ese sufrimiento, tanto el de mis queridos amigos como el mío y el de mi hermano, había logrado el milagro de transformarte. Le creí a Seiya cuando aquella vez, en el barco petrolero, me contó cómo te habías desecho de todas tus costosas joyas tirándolas al mar porque dijiste que no eran importantes para ti, no más de lo que te importaba nuestro bienestar y nuestra vida…

En ese punto Shun hace una pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza pues, al rememorar aquel momento, la aflicción que siente ha hecho que su voz se quiebre por completo. Tan fuerte es el sentimiento, que tiene que exhalar un hondo suspiro para calmarse.

—Siendo huérfanos nadie nunca había mostrado esa clase de preocupación e interés por mí ni por mi hermano ni por ninguno de mis amigos. Así es que yo te adoré por ello… ¡No sabes cuánto! —sigue diciendo—. Y en ese momento decidí que lucharía por ti sin dudarlo, aún a pesar de mi propia convicción de no ser partidario de las peleas, decidí que pelearía por ti y, de ser necesario, moriría por protegerte. Por ti. Por Saori más que por Athena. Y aún durante todos esos días y meses llenos de batallas fui feliz porque me di cuenta de que en verdad habías dejado de ser esa niñita arrogante que solo se interesaba en sí misma, y te habías convertido en una mujer humilde y empática, a quien le importábamos realmente y le dolía genuinamente nuestro sufrimiento…

Saori lo escucha enmudecida, clavada en una de las sillas de bambú rojo (pues las piernas le han fallado completamente ante las palabras llenas de sentimiento y dolor), mientras en su interior su ser entero llora y grita de angustia. Y ese sentir se vuelve todavía más profundo y desgarrador cuando Shun, fijando intensamente sus desilusionados ojos verdes en los ojos negros de ella, añade:

—Pero ahora…, ahora no sé qué ha pasado contigo. Es como si eso que dices sentir por mí te hubiera trastornado, tanto, que no te importa lo que pueda pasarle a Hyōga, ni te importa Erii, quien también puede morir por culpa de Eris. Y lo cierto es que tampoco te importo yo… Lo que sea que sientas por mí no es amor realmente. Si tú _en verdad_ me amaras no me habrías lastimado como lo has hecho… Si me amaras sabrías que si lastimas o haces que alguien más lastime lo que yo amo, es como si me estuvieras lastimando directamente a mí.

Su voz, que es un suave susurro, se colma de tristeza y decepción cuando agrega:

—La realidad es que tú solo te amas a ti misma. Has vuelto a ser esa niña mimada y egoísta a quien no le importaba que los demás sufriéramos si con eso ella conseguía sus caprichos… Parece que de la Saori que yo adoré ya no queda nada.

En ese momento Shun retira lentamente su brazo del agarre de la joven sin que ella, impactada y temblorosa como está, haga ya nada por evitarlo.

Sin más, Saori apoya ambos brazos sobre la mesa de bambú y esconde su rostro entre ellos echándose a llorar amargamente. Shun, aún en medio de toda su indignación, no puede evitar sentirse profundamente consternado por la imagen tan desoladora que ella ofrece. Por eso se acerca y le acaricia muy suavemente la cabeza y entonces, inclinándose un poco sobre ella, deposita un beso sumamente tierno en los sedosos cabellos lilas.

Después, apartándose de su lado, se gira y echa a correr hacia el umbral del jardín con el alma encogida de miedo y angustia por Hyōga.

* * *

Shun entra a trompicones al gran salón. Se detiene solo un instante mientras estira el cuello buscando con afán.

Su mirada llena de violenta angustia vuela entre los invitados deteniéndose en cada cabellera rubia solo para terminar soltando un quejido frustrado cuando se da cuenta de que la persona en cuestión no es ni Hyōga ni Eris. Negándose a perder más tiempo, echa a correr de nuevo hacia la gran puerta blanca de la mansión pasando rápido entre la gente que aún sigue agolpada frente a la tarima (donde Tatsumi, más que contento, está a punto de cerrar la subasta) sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, la incertidumbre y la desesperación golpeándolo con más y más fuerza a cada paso que da.

En su carrera hacia la puerta patina hábilmente sobre el suelo de mármol griego antes de alcanzar el vestíbulo y vuelve sobre sus pasos al ver a Miho deslizándose entre los invitados en el otro extremo de la antesala. Sin embargo, cae cuando sus pies se enredan uno con el otro por sus ansias de llegar hasta la chica. Ante los _"¡Cuidado, muchacho!"_ y los _"Es el joven pianista, ¿estás bien, chico?"_ que le dirigen las personas con las que ha chocado sin querer, Shun musita rápidos _"¡Lo siento!"_ y _"Discúlpenme, por favor"_ y se repone enseguida levantándose velozmente mientras llama a Miho con un grito.

Sorprendida, la joven maestra gira la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y él, adelantándose raudo hacia ella, pregunta con un hilo de voz:

—Miho, ¿has visto a Hyōga?

—Ehm… sí. Hace un rato lo vimos salir del jardín de los cerezos. Estaba muy exaltado y Seiya salió con él a… Shun ¿estás bien? —pregunta de pronto la joven con un tono de genuina preocupación al ver que su traje blanco está lleno de arrugas y él luce bastante agitado y ansioso.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes—se apresura a responder, esforzándose todo lo que puede para no sonar cortante—Decías algo de Seiya… ¿Sabes si Hyōga está con él?

—Eh… no, ya no está. Seiya ha vuelto a la cocina de nuevo, pero me ha dicho que Hyōga se marchó con Erii. Dijo algo de que … ¡Dioses, Shun! —exclama Miho al ver que su semblante palidece con una rapidez asombrosa.

La joven tiene que inclinarse hacia él para sostenerlo pues Shun ha echado el torso hacia adelante bruscamente doblándose por la mitad, y tiene ambas manos apoyadas en las rodillas (mismas que están temblando y amenazan con fallarle de un momento a otro) para tratar de contener la fuerte conmoción que le ha provocado saber que Eris _ya_ está con Hyōga.

—¿Ha-hace… hace cuánto tiempo fue… eso?—pregunta, esforzándose por respirar normalmente y dominar el pánico que tensa firmemente cada fibra muscular de su cuerpo, un tipo de pánico frío y lacerante que también aprieta su corazón con la fuerza de una garra de hierro—¿A d-dónde…, sa-sabes a dónde han ido?

—Hace diez minutos, creo, quizás menos que eso. Seiya dijo que Hyōga la llevaría de vuelta al orfanato, y luego él … ¡Shun, espera!

_"¡Diez minutos es demasiado tiempo!"_ piensa Shun, enderezándose de golpe y reanudando su carrera hacia la gran puerta blanca. Sus músculos tensos duelen y su corazón late como loco de pura ansiedad y miedo, pero él no se detiene cuando Miho lo llama insistentemente. Ni siquiera es capaz de escucharla porque lo único en lo que puede pensar es en correr.

Atraviesa raudo los jardines en dirección al garaje principal y, con más fuerza de la necesaria, rompe la cerradura y abre de un jalón las dos pesadas puertas de madera que lo resguardan. De un manotazo enciende las luces y se adentra al lugar buscando desesperado entre los autos alguno que tenga las llaves a mano, pero ninguno está disponible. Deja escapar un gruñido lleno de molestia y frustración mientras golpea con el puño el toldo del auto negro tipo ejecutivo que Tatsumi suele conducir sumiéndolo, sin querer, hasta el fondo.

Pero no se detiene a sentir pesar por el estropicio, más bien da la media vuelta, ansioso por echar a correr de nuevo hacia la salida. Al girarse, su mirada se topa con la motocicleta de Hyōga (una Yamaha deportiva color gris plata con vivos de llameante azul egipcio en ambos costados y la silueta de un majestuoso cisne blanco con las alas elegantemente extendidas hacia arriba tatuada sobre el flanco derecho) que, recargada en su soporte, descansa inocentemente junto a la entrada del garaje.

El corazón de Shun salta en su pecho y sus ojos verdes se dilatan de emoción y alivio al ver las llaves plateadas pegadas en el encendido.

Se queda mirándola durante un par de segundos en los que, en su mente, aparece el rostro serio y autoritario de Ikki. Sabe que su hermano _odia_ verlo siquiera _cerca_ de esa _maldita maquina infernal_ (que es como Ikki llama a la motocicleta de Hyōga). Y también sabe perfectamente lo que él diría si ahora lo viera corriendo hacia ella mientras se deshace de su saco blanco arrojándolo por los aires junto con su corbatín y alza las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos con toda la intención de montar la moto y ponerla en marcha.

—Lo siento, hermano—musita cuando llega a ella y la monta con más decisión que miedo o remordimiento—, pero _tengo_ que hacer esto.

Ha visto a Hyōga conducirla muchas veces.

—No tiene que ser muy difícil—se dice a sí mismo al encenderla, echando a un lado el pequeño detalle de que él siempre ha sido _"el acompañante"_ y Hyōga _"el piloto"_ —Esto es… Acelerador en la manija derecha—musita apresuradamente, tanteándola—El freno en la izquierda, y los cambios de velocidad… abajo, con el pie.

Así es como, en menos de un minuto, el motor ruge a su máxima potencia mientras las luces altas de la motocicleta rompen la oscuridad profunda que envuelve la calle cuando Shun sale de la mansión rumbo al orfanato convertido en una saeta, rogando con todo su ser y musitando para sí _"Por favor, por favor, por favor que no sea demasiado tarde"._

* * *

Pocos minutos después, la pintura de la hermosa maquina queda totalmente arruinada cuando el costado derecho patina entre chispas de luz sobre el duro asfalto de la calle que se encuentra justo enfrente del orfanato "Hijos de las Estrellas".

Shun, que está a un par de metros de la motocicleta, tendido boca abajo sobre el pavimento, perdió totalmente el control sobre ella cuando, en la distancia, sus aterrados ojos verdes miraron la manera en la que Eris volvía a manifestar su verdadera esencia delante de un sorprendidísimo Hyōga (en el momento justo en el que la diosa maligna _sintió_ la llegada del joven caballero de Andrómeda).

Y es que fue precisamente en _ese_ instante (el instante en el que Shun apareció y su aterrada mirada se clavó fijamente en ellos, mientras los ojos azul celeste de Hyōga contemplaban atónitos la piel y la cabellera azul pálido así como los ojos azul intenso de la diosa) que Eris, con una sonrisa llena de crueldad extendiéndose en su rostro, hirió al Cisne atravesándolo con un haz de su poderoso cosmos lleno de maldad.

Al ver caer a Hyōga, el corazón de Shun, paralizado de horror, deja de latir por segundos enteros; sus ojos verdes negándose a dar crédito a la visión del rubio cayendo a los pies de Eris.

En tanto, la maligna diosa clava sus despiadados ojos azul intenso en el aterrado Santo de Andrómeda, disfrutando inmensamente su estupefacción y su miedo. Entonces, estirando su brazo derecho hacia el lugar donde Shun yace sobre el pavimento, el cosmos de Eris convoca un brillante lazo de luz; con él la diosa jala y arrastra al joven a lo largo de toda la distancia que los separa, mientras murmura:

—Ahora es cuando mi verdadero resurgimiento comienza, pequeño Shun.


	9. Una decisión muy díficil

**La liebre y el viajero**

**IX**

**Una decisión muy difícil**

—¡Shun!—gritan varias vocecitas asustadas—¡Shun! ¿Qué está pasando?

El grotesco espectáculo que se está ejecutando en el patio de juegos del orfanato "Hijos de la Estrellas" es digno de una de las peores pesadillas que Shun de Andrómeda ha tenido en toda su vida. Y, en realidad, le gustaría que solo se tratara de una pesadilla porque el miedo intenso que se apodera de su corazón al ver a Hyōga inconsciente en el suelo (que está manchándose más y más de un rojo inquietante que presagia muerte) es horripilante. Y ese pavor espantoso aumenta en su pecho cuando ve a los niños que, apiñados al otro lado del cristal de la puerta principal del orfanato, observan todo con sus ojitos llorosos y llenos de pánico mientras lo único que él puede hacer es revolverse sobre el suelo adoquinado a la vez que es arrastrado por Eris como si fuera un animal.

—Vaya, tenemos público...—dice la diosa, levantando repentinamente la cabeza hacia la zona de donde provienen las pequeñas voces.

_"¡Oh, no... No, por favor, los niños no!"_ piensa Shun, su corazón encogiéndose de horror.

Rodeada por el aura de su maligno cosmos, la silueta de la diosa está fulgurando con fuerza en medio del patio mientras su larga cabellera azul pálido se eriza contra su espalda. Los largos pliegues de la falda de su vestido rojo ondean violentamente alrededor de su estrecha cintura dando la impresión de que ríos de sangre están emanando de ella.

Y cuando ella ha levantado la cabeza para volverse y mirar a los niños su expresión se ha tornado espeluznante y amenazadora. Su sonrisa es el gesto más malvado y demencial que Shun haya visto jamás.

—¡NO SALGAN! ¡PASE LO QUE PASE NO SALGAN!—ordena Shun a los niños—¡ALÉJENSE DE LA PUERTA! ¡ALÉJENSE AHORA!

La sonrisa de Eris se extiende en su rostro.

—¡Oh, míralos!¡Las pequeñas sabandijas corren a esconderse!—se burla con malicia. Entonces, moviéndose con una rapidez inaudita en dirección a la puerta de cristal, añade:—No puedo permitir eso. Todos nos divertiríamos más si ellos se unen a nuestra fiesta, ¿no lo crees, Andrómeda?

—¡NO, ERIS! ¡Déjalos fuera de esto!—grita Shun, encendiendo su cosmos y dándole un tirón a ese cordón hecho de luz que lo ata a la maléfica diosa para detenerla.

Eris se queda inmóvil pero su sonrisa malvada se torna en una de triunfo porque Shun ha encendido su cosmos en su afán por salvar a los niños, exactamente como ella había imaginado que haría, sin sospechar siquiera lo fatal que eso resultará para él y lo beneficioso que será para el resurgimiento de la diosa.

_"Ese noble corazón tuyo se ha vuelto tu perdición"_ piensa malvadamente Eris, con sus demenciales ojos azul intenso nuevamente fijos en el Santo de Andrómeda _"Ahora sabré qué tan fuerte es tu cosmos"._

Eris no tiene que esperar demasiado para saberlo porque inmediatamente puede sentirlo. La ganancia de energía que el pulso del poderoso cosmos de Shun le transmite a través del lazo cuando él aumenta un poco más su intensidad es enorme.

—Para ser el cosmos de un simple Santo de bronce, no está nada mal... Es mucho más poderoso de lo que creí—admite Eris, sorprendida—¡Pero, vamos, sigue luchando! Necesitarás más que esto para romper la conexión.

Shun, ignorante de lo que realmente está haciendo, aumenta aún más su cosmos tratando desesperadamente de soltar sus muñecas de las malignas ataduras de Eris. Pero, mientras más lucha, más difícil se vuelve liberarse, y el poder de su cosmos parece diluirse más y más ante cada intento de soltarse.

—No entiendo... ¿Qué está pasando?—musita con los dientes apretados mirando que, cuando el vinculo se torna magenta, es cuando él siente su cosmos disminuir cada vez más.

La risa malvada de Eris resuena haciendo eco en la noche que se ha quedado repentinamente sin estrellas.

—Mientras más te esfuerces, más fuerte se volverá. Eso es lo que hace mi lazo... Roba todo de ti. Tu poder, sobre todo, pero también tu ansia, tu desesperación y tu miedo. Todo para fortalecerme.

_"¿Q-qué?...¡No, eso no puede ser!"_ piensa Shun, congelándose ante esa declaración, sus ojos verdes mirando con asombro que, efectivamente, el brillo magenta en el lazo termina tornándose dorado conforme viaja hacia Eris. Y Shun ve con horror cómo es absorbido por la pequeña alhaja dorada con forma de manzana que pende del cuello de la diosa _"¡Mi propio cosmos está fortaleciéndola!... Entonces debo encontrar otra manera de combatirla... Si tan solo tuviera mi cadena conmigo podría romper este lazo maldito"_

—Oh, ¿vas a rendirte ahora?—pregunta la diosa maligna, acentuando el tono burlón de su voz, al ver que Shun ha optado por apagar su cosmos y quedarse inmóvil—¿Vas a claudicar ahora?... ¿Ya no te importa lo que pueda hacerle a esos niños? O... ¿es que acaso te has olvidado de tu amor? ¡Míralo! Si no lo ayudas se desangrará irremediablemente.

Shun vuelve la cabeza hacia el cuerpo caído de Hyōga y la desesperación vuelve a adueñarse de él cuando lo ve inerte sobre esa mancha rojo oscuro que se ha vuelto aún más grande.

El sonido de la risa malvada de Eris estalla ante el dolor y la impotencia de Shun, quien a pesar de todo ha vuelto a encender su cosmos con más fuerza que antes en su afán no de romper el vinculo maldito, sino de alcanzar y _tocar_ con su cosmos al Cisne para hacerlo despertar.

—No mueras, Hyōga, por favor... ¡Resiste!—ruega Shun con todo su ser.

Pero, sin importar cuanto se esfuerce, su cosmos, en vez de alcanzar a Hyōga, sigue diluyéndose velozmente entre las fibras de luz del lazo, dejándolo sin energía.

—Hyōga está muy herido y te aseguro que su sufrimiento es muy grande—lo aguijonea Eris con malvado regocijo—, pero no ha muerto aún. Morirá pronto, por supuesto, cuando haya drenado la poca fuerza vital que queda en él.

—¿Q-qué?... ¡N-no, no lo hagas, Eris!

Sin hacer caso de las ansiosas palabras del Santo de Andrómeda, Eris levanta el otro brazo y entonces el cuerpo caído del Cisne es arrastrado igual que el de Shun por el lazo de la diosa maligna, dejando un profuso reguero de sangre tras de sí.

Al sentir que es halado, Hyōga abre ligeramente los ojos, de una manera adormilada y agotada.

—¡Hyōga, Hyōga!—grita Shun desesperadamente, queriendo que los ojos azul celeste encuentren los suyos. Pero el Cisne no lo mira. No tiene fuerzas para hacerlo porque el brillo perlado de su cosmos está escapando inocentemente de él a través de la herida sangrante en su pecho. Y de la misma manera en que ha ocurrido con el cosmos de Shun, también termina diluyéndose en el lazo y viajando por toda la longitud del mismo para terminar siendo absorbido por la pequeña manzana dorada de Eris.

Cuando eso ocurre, Shun siente que el vinculo se vuelve aún más tenso, más fuerte, más irrompible; mientras él empieza a deslizarse poco a poco hacia la inconsciencia.

_"No... ¡No puedo desmayarme ahora! ¡No puedo morir aún!"_

—Aunque el Cisne está casi moribundo, su cosmos es poderoso, igual que el tuyo—murmura Eris, extasiada, cerrando los ojos con deleite al sentir cómo el potente cosmos de Hyōga la fortalece—. Pero a diferencia del tuyo que vibra colmado de asquerosa nobleza y compasión, el suyo es álgido y atormentado... Vibra lleno de tristeza. Es perfecto; nada podría venirme mejor, salvo absorber el poder del cosmos de Athena por supuesto...

De pronto, la diosa deja escapar una risa maníaca. Shun, debatiéndose intensamente entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, apenas logra escuchar sus palabras llenas de oscuro gozo.

—..., pero puedo esperar por ella. Después de todo, Erii, tú y tu querido Cisne lo han estado haciendo bastante bien. Gracias a ustedes ahora puedo hacer esto...

Una luz cegadora resplandece delante de Eris haciendo que Shun apuñe los ojos ante la visión de ese brillo. Cuando vuelve a mirar, su horror aumenta considerablemente. Gracias al cosmos que la diosa ha estado absorbiendo, ha sido capaz de convocar su antiguo tridente dorado y ahora éste comienza a materializarse lentamente delante de ella.

Cuando la lanza de tres puntas resplandece en todo su poder, Shun, estando al borde de la inconsciencia, mira a Eris sujetarlo con sus dedos ávidos, acariciándolo sin soltar el par de cuerdas de luz mientras dirige su malévola mirada hacia él.

—Ahora, Andrómeda, veo que estás a punto de desfallecer, pero antes de que eso pase quiero que mires bien a tu querido Hyōga—dice la diosa, apuntando su tridente y su mirada azul hacia el cuerpo caído del Cisne.

Ante eso el corazón de Shun comienza a latir aún más frenéticamente que antes, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizan como lagrimas heladas sobre su frente y a lo largo de su pecho y espalda.

_"Va a matarlo... ¡Si no hago algo, Eris lo matará!"_

—N-no... no puedo permitirlo—musita.

Siente su cuerpo laxo y débil, siente que perderá el sentido de un momento a otro pero, aún así, como si una voluntad ajena a él lo impeliera, se incorpora con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan apoyando las rodillas sobre el suelo adoquinado.

—**No voy a dejar que lo hagas, Eris.**

La diosa gira su rostro hacia él ante el tono grave y oscuro de esa sentencia, y entonces sus ojos se desorbitan al mirar el aura rojo intenso que comienza a rodear la silueta de Shun y que crece a sus espaldas revelando una presencia que, aunque abstracta, se siente poderosa, sombría e implacable.

Eris no puede apartar sus ojos llenos de asombro y miedo de esa aparición.

La sombra etérea tiene la apariencia de un Ángel y porta una Cloth magnifica conformada por seis majestuosas alas (dos se abren sobre su espalda, dos más se extienden a la altura de sus hombros, y las dos restantes están desplegadas al nivel de sus muslos) y tiene, también, una impresionante espada recta de doble filo en la mano derecha. Tanto su grácil y elegante silueta como su rostro pálido y de belleza sublime son réplicas exactas de la silueta y el rostro de Shun, pero el color de su cabello es negro profundo, como el ébano.

Y, a diferencia de los ojos cálidos y hermosos de Shun, el color de los ojos de esta sombra con apariencia de Ángel son de un verde oscuro carente de brillo.

—N-no puede s-ser—murmura Eris con voz temblorosa, apartando sus asombrados ojos de la presencia abstracta y fijándolos en Shun.

Él, de rodillas sobre el suelo y con las muñecas aún presas por el lazo de Eris, permanece en silencio, completamente sumido en un trance místico mientras en su pecho, entre los pliegues desabotonados de su camisa blanca manchada de barro y sudor, vibra un colgante del que pende una brillante estrella de cinco puntas rodeada por un circulo, en cuyo centro destella la inscripción _Yours Ever_.

—T-tú... tú e-eres el recipiente elegido.

—**Libérame, Eris**—exige el espíritu de Hades usando la voz de Shun, haciéndola vibrar con la misma suavidad y calma que el joven suele usar, pero en un tono mucho más bajo y peligroso—**Libérame de tu lazo _ahora_**—le ordena, sus ojos verde muerto tornándose rojo brillante mientras envía un pulso de su poderoso cosmos a través del lazo.

La diosa, incapaz de soportar el contacto con ese cosmos que, a diferencia de los demás, la ha quemado con su frialdad oscura y abrasadora, rompe inmediatamente la conexión entre ella y Shun.

—**Libera al otro muchacho.**

—¿L-liberarlo? P-pero...

—**¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?**

—N-no, p-por supuesto que no, pero ¿qué puede importarte a ti si Hyōga muere?...

—**No tengo ningún interés en destruirte, Eris**—advierte Hades por medio de los labios de Shun, su voz manteniéndose tan tersa como el más suave de los terciopelos pero vibrando en un tono mucho más peligroso y oscuro que antes—**. Sin embargo, me estás tentando fuertemente a hacerlo cuando cuestionas mis ordenes y me pides razones de mis decisiones. ¿Acaso ignoras que el Rey del Inframundo no tiene por qué dar explicaciones a nadie?... Libera al muchacho ahora.**

Ante tal amenaza, Eris no tiene más opción que ceder y, con disgusto, rompe el lazo que la une a Hyōga.

—**El tiempo de mi resurgimiento está próximo, Eris. Cuando al fin llegue serás llamada a mí porque hoy me has servido bien, y yo sé recompensar a quienes así lo hacen**—dice el Rey Oscuro, mirando a la diosa a través de los ojos sin brillo de Shun—**. Hasta entonces cuídate de no volver a perder tu alma. Cuídate, también, de no dañar a mi recipiente otra vez... o haré que lo lamentes.**

En ese momento el colgante de Shun deja de vibrar y el fulgurante brillo de la estrella de cinco puntas se apaga. Entonces la presencia etérea de Hades se difumina completamente dejando tras de sí las resplandecientes reminiscencias de su cosmos color rojo intenso, y Shun cae totalmente inconsciente sobre el suelo adoquinado.

Eris, aun impactada y sorprendida por lo que acaba de suceder, se acerca a Shun con pasos cautelosos. Cuando está de pie junto a él lo pincha muy cuidadosamente con su tridente mientras vigila su rostro pálido y sus ojos cerrados, preguntándose si Shun es, en realidad, el recipiente elegido por el Rey del Inframundo.

No es que dude de lo que ha sucedido, pues su cuerpo aún resiente la quemazón que el pulso del cosmos de Hades le ha dejado y su clara amenaza todavía resuena en sus oídos, es simplemente que le parece inaudito.

_"Nunca habría imaginado que este joven tan aparentemente frágil, y Santo de Athena, además, resultara ser quien es... Tengo a mis pies al mismísimo recipiente del Soberano de la Oscuridad"_ piensa la diosa para sí.

Entonces, desestimando totalmente la clara amenaza que Hades le ha hecho, una idea cruel colmada de ambición y ansia de poder se forma en su mente.

_"Sin él, el Señor Hades no podría resurgir plenamente, y no habría quién estorbara mi dominio sobre la Tierra. Especialmente después de que me haya deshecho de Athena y sus Santos... ¡Esta es una oportunidad de oro!"_

_"Pero aún no puedo matarlo"_ concluye, haciendo un mohín de disgusto mientras vuelve a pinchar suavemente con su tridente el cuerpo caído de Shun para comprobar que sigue inconsciente. _"Antes tengo que recuperar la plenitud de mi poder, y para eso necesito a este chico; para usarlo como mi carnada y así obligar a Athena a atarse a mi lazo por su propia voluntad, solo de esa manera el enorme poder de su cosmos sera completamente mío"._

—Pero... ¿dónde estás, maldita mocosa?—musita Eris alzando los ojos e inspeccionando el oscuro patio de juegos—Habría jurado que correrías detrás de tu amor para evitarle un enfrentamiento directo conmigo... ¿Por qué estás tardando tanto?

La diosa vuelve a mirar al joven caído ante ella en el momento en que las largas pestañas de Shun tiemblan ligeramente. Para cuando él abre los ojos, Eris se ha alejado de su lado para ir a ocultarse entre las sombras del árbol grande que se encuentra a un costado del patio.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado?... —musita Shun débilmente—Eris... ¿adónde ha ido?... ¿Por qué no siento su cosmos? ¿será que alguien la ha derrotado ya?—Con esfuerzo, levanta la cabeza, y su mirada verde esmeralda recorre el patio envuelto en penumbras—¡Hyōga!—exclama asustado—¿dónde está Hyōga?

Entrecerrando los ojos, Shun busca afanosamente entre las sombras hasta dar con el cuerpo caído de su amigo. Se arrastra hasta él y cuando al fin lo alcanza, se da cuenta de que está desmayado y que aún está sangrando. Entonces, teniendo cuidado de no moverlo mucho, le envuelve los hombros con su brazo izquierdo y así lo sostiene amorosamente apoyándole la cabeza en su regazo.

—Abre los ojos, por favor, amigo—murmura con la voz rota y los ojos colmados de lágrimas, mientras arranca un trozo de los bajos de su camisa blanca.

Luego, concentrando una chispa de su brillante pero desgastado cosmos en la palma de su mano derecha, coloca ésta y el paño sobre la herida de Hyōga para tratar de contener la sangre.

—No lo hago tan bien como Saori, pero ayudará... Tiene que hacerlo—dice, aguantando un sollozo que pugna por escapar de su garganta—Vamos, Hyōga, abre los ojos, ábrelos y mírame, por favor.

Pero Hyōga no abre los ojos. Su respiración, débil y agonizante, apenas es perceptible. Es entonces que Shun decide encender completamente su cosmos, aún a riesgo de debilitarse todavía más, en un intento de ayudar a su amigo.

—Ha funcionado antes, en Libra...—musita Shun—Tiene que funcionar de nuevo—dice, levantando con cuidado el torso de Hyōga y rodeándolo con sus brazos para apoyarle la espalda contra su propio pecho. Así es como termina abrazándolo por detrás y colocando sus dos manos sobre la herida del Cisne, mientras él inclina la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Hyōga escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello al tiempo que concentra todo su cosmos entre sus manos, y murmura:—Incéndiate... ¡Incéndiate, cosmos!

Al momento, el hermoso tono magenta de su cosmos que está parpadeando en el pecho del rubio, brilla con más intensidad y crece al punto en que los envuelve a ambos... Los minutos pasan sin que Shun sea plenamente consciente de ello pues está totalmente concentrado en sentir la respiración de Hyōga.

Aunque Shun se debilita con cada segundo que pasa, una gran sonrisa se forma en sus labios cuando nota que, al cabo de cierto tiempo, el Cisne ya no sangra más.

—Vas a estar bien, amor—musita contento—Un poco más y pronto estarás mirándome de nuevo—dice mientras vuelve a acurrucarse en el hueco del cuello de su amigo, concentrándose en no menguar la potencia de su cosmos.

De pronto, tras otro breve periodo de tiempo, Shun siente una mano grande acariciando torpemente su cabeza.

—¿S-shun?

—¡Hyōga!

La sorpresa y la emoción de ver despierto a su amigo casi logran que Shun pierda la concentración mantenida sobre su cosmos, pero se recompone enseguida logrando que permanezca encendido con la misma intensidad.

—E-Eris... ¿dónde e-está?

—No lo sé. Yo... creo que me desmayé y... cuando desperté no había rastro de ella. Tampoco pude sentir su cosmos. No sé qué pudo haber pasado...

—M-mejor así—musita el rubio con la voz cansada.

Desde su escondite, detrás del gran árbol, la diosa de la Discordia los observa cautelosa pero bastante sorprendida. Demasiado sorprendida. Y es que no esperaba que Shun, con lo débil que está, fuera capaz de hacer algo por el Cisne. Pero lo ha hecho. Y Eris sabe que ahora que ya no están atados a su lazo, si Shun consigue que Hyōga se recupere completamente antes de que Athena atine a aparecer—"_Si es que la estúpida mocosa aparece" _piensa Eris—, será muy difícil para ella lograr el dominio sobre ambos santos; especialmente luego de haber sentido el gran poder que sus cosmos emanaban mientras los absorbía.

Tal certeza, sumada a la amenaza hecha por el espíritu de Hades, le confirma a Eris que no puede esperar prevalecer contra ellos, y que no puede seguir esperando más. Debe actuar ya.

"_Maldito Hades" _piensa, apretando los labios con rabia _"Gracias a ti tendré que pensar en otra forma de lograr mi renacimiento pleno... Pero si yo no logro resurgir, tú tampoco lo harás porque perderás a tu recipiente esta noche. Lo haré morir antes de que siquiera puedas evitarlo"._

—T-tu cosmos es... cálido, Shun. M-muy... cálido—musita Hyōga, mientras tanto. Sus ojos azul celeste apenas abiertos pero completamente prendidos del rostro pálido y manchado de barro de su amigo—. Se s-siente exactamente igual que aquella vez en L-libra.

—No hables más, por favor—le ruega Shun—Has perdido mucha sangre. Conserva tus fuerzas. Las necesitas para reponerte.

Pero Hyōga niega sutilmente y sigue hablando.

—Pa-parece que de nuevo s-soy ese viajero moribundo, ¿v-verdad?—dice, sonriendo con vergüenza—Y-y tú si-sigues siendo como esa pequeña liebre que se da a sí misma sin reservas... Mírate, estás casi t-tan débil como yo. ¿P-por qué lo h-haces, S-shun?—pregunta, sus ojos celestes llenándose repentinamente de lágrimas—¿N-no te das cuenta que me aterra que lo hagas?... ¿No te das cuenta que no s-soportaría perderte o que terminaras muriendo por mi culpa? Detente, p-por favor. Detente ahora m-mismo... Prefiero m-morir antes de p-permitir que tú te arriesgues siquiera por mí, ¿e-entiendes? No quiero, p-por nada, que esa fábula se vuelva realidad.

Shun niega fervientemente con la cabeza, asustado ante esa leve pero horrenda posibilidad de muerte que aún pende peligrosamente sobre la cabeza del Cisne. Quiere decirle que no se detendrá, que hace lo que hace porque lo ama con todo su ser, y que por salvarlo está dispuesto, igual que lo estuvo en Libra, a morir.

Pero antes de que Shun pueda decir algo, el poderoso pulso del cosmos de Eris los alerta a ambos cuando el brillo del rayo proveniente de su tridente rompe la oscuridad de la noche.

El furioso resplandor lastima momentáneamente los ojos verdes de Shun, impidiéndole ver que el golpe mortal va dirigido directamente hacia él.

Pero Hyōga sí lo ve.

Para cuando Shun se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, Hyōga está arrodillado frente a él, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo con las pocas fuerzas que ha logrado recuperar, sirviéndole así de escudo.

—N-no, no, no, no...—musita Shun sosteniéndolo temblorosamente entre sus brazos mientras sus manos se empapan otra vez de la sangre que ahora brota de la herida en la espalda del Cisne— ¡NOOOOOOO!... ¡HYOGA!

—¡Estúpido Cisne! —grita Eris, acercándose a ellos con paso fuerte—¿Por qué has tenido que interferir? ¡Andrómeda estaría agonizando de no ser por ti!

_"Tal vez es por esto que Hades me pidió liberarlo del lazo... Porque sabía que Hyōga protegería a su recipiente aún a costa de su vida" _piensa la diosa _"Como sea, su tonto sacrificio no servirá de nada"._

Shun, en completo estado de shock y palpando aún, desesperadamente, con sus manos temblorosas y manchadas de sangre el área que el rayo ha golpeado, no se percata de que ella ha llegado junto a ellos, pero al darse cuenta ni siquiera levanta la cabeza para mirarla porque algo en su interior está agitándose tremendamente; sus manos tiemblan sin control mientras sus ojos verdes lloran, no de tristeza, sino de rabia.

Y cuando se pone en pie su cosmos ya está vibrando furiosamente, envolviéndolo todo de un intenso color magenta.

Eris tiene que retroceder, intimidada por la furia que el cosmos de Shun destila. Y es que pequeñas pero poderosas corrientes de vapor nebuloso han empezado a rodear a ambos, y están incrementando su potencia y velocidad con una rapidez asombrosa.

La diosa enciende su propio cosmos para tratar de contrarrestar el efluvio de las corrientes, pero aún éste parece ceder ante la presión ejercida por la circulación del vapor nebuloso.

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Cómo puede generar semejante presión sobre mi cosmos?... ¡¿Cómo puede hacerlo si está tan débil?!—exclama Eris, retrocediendo aún más, aunque esta vez con mayor dificultad ya que el vapor nebuloso ha aumentado su velocidad y está paralizándola por momentos—¡No puede ser que esté logrando entumecerme! Este niño n-no... _"__¡Debería estar agonizando por la pérdida de energía que sufrió gracias a mi lazo y por el gasto inútil que hizo al tratar de ayudar al Cisne! y, sin embargo, está ahí... R-realmente es dueño de un poder extraordinario"._

Eris está completamente estupefacta, pero su soberbia y su orgullo no le permiten amilanarse ante Shun.

Sabe que, a pesar de todo, aún tiene una minúscula oportunidad y no piensa desaprovecharla. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es actuar rápido si quiere deshacerse del recipiente de Hades antes de que el aura etérea del Rey del Inframundo vuelva a hacerse presente. Por eso, aprovechando que aún puede moverse con cierta libertad, empuña su tridente con más decisión que nunca y, sin dudarlo, lo lanza directamente al pecho de Shun.

Pero las veloces corrientes de vapor nebuloso se revuelven volviéndose violentas y poderosas ráfagas que desvían fácilmente la trayectoria del tridente, haciéndolo girar vertiginosamente por los aires para llevarlo a clavarse en el duro suelo adoquinado, justo a escasos centímetros de los pies de Eris.

—Lo has herido...—murmura Shun, su voz sonando tan baja y peligrosa que por un minúsculo momento Eris teme volver a ver el aura etérea de Hades aparecer de nuevo a espaldas del joven, pero cuando Shun vuelve a hablar la diosa se da cuenta de que en realidad es simplemente _Shun_ y su voz vibrando llena de rabia—Si Hyōga muere, haré que lo lamentes...

Esa última sentencia hace que, por primera vez desde que la pequeña chispa de la esencia de Eris despertó y vibró dentro del cuerpo de Erii Aizawa, la diosa de la Discordia se sienta aterrada. Aterrada y desconcertada.

Sus desorbitados ojos azul intenso no se apartan de los verdes de Shun que brillan llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas de cólera que refulgen reflejando el intenso brillo magenta de las ráfagas de vapor nebuloso que los rodean a ambos, y que ahora tienen a la diosa total y completamente paralizada.

—Si él muere, Eris, tú también morirás. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Sin decir más, Shun vuelve a acuclillarse junto a Hyōga. Vuelve a sostenerlo con la misma ternura y cuidado que antes, y vuelve a colocar sus manos sobre la herida del Cisne mientras su cosmos, así como las ráfagas de vapor nebuloso (que Shun extiende hacia él haciendo que se vuelvan suaves efluvios), lo envuelven por completo.

Furiosa e inmovilizada, Eris no puede hacer más que escuchar los amorosos susurros llenos de esperanza y ánimo que Shun le prodiga a su amigo, y observar la manera en la que, poco a poco, el sangrado en su espalda mengua hasta detenerse totalmente.

Pero tal y como ha ocurrido antes, todo esto sucede a costa del decremento de la energía de Shun, y la diosa se da perfecta cuenta de ello cuando la fuerza de las ráfagas de vapor nebuloso que la mantienen paralizada también empieza a disminuir lentamente a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos que Shun hace por evitarlo.

Al momento de paralizar a Eris, Shun sabía que tenía dos opciones.

Una, enfocar todo su cosmos en un enfrentamiento largo y agotador contra ella para tratar de derrotarla. De lograrlo, Eris sería destruida, la Tierra dejaría de estar bajo amenaza, y Erii Aizawa podría ser libre al fin de la esencia maligna de la diosa. Pero hacer eso habría implicado dejar de lado a Hyōga; dejarlo solo y muriendo.

Dos, hacer lo que estaba haciendo (y dar todo de sí mismo para lograr salvar por lo menos a Hyōga) sin tener la total garantía de lograrlo. Porque Shun lo sabía. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que su cosmos y él mismo se debilitaran como consecuencia de invertir gran parte de su energía vital para salvar a Hyōga. Si eso ocurría y él flaqueaba antes de que Hyōga pudiera despertar, corría el riesgo de perder todo. Ellos podían morir y Eris quedaría a rienda suelta, Erii Aizawa también moriría, y la Tierra seguiría estando en un gran peligro si la diosa al fin lograba recuperar la plenitud de su poder.

Pero a pesar de todo, Shun, sin dudarlo un segundo siquiera, tomó la segunda opción aunque sabía que estaba yendo contra todo aquello en lo que cree, aún contra las mismísimas razones que lo hacen ser un Santo de Athena. Y, sin embargo, el único pensamiento que se impuso sobre los demás al momento de tomar una decisión es que ama a Hyōga con todas sus fuerzas y _de ninguna manera_ podía dejar que muriera... Aún cuando eso significara sacrificar _todo_ lo demás, incluso, a sí mismo.

Así pues, había tomado su decisión y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Por eso ahora, al ser consciente de que su cosmos comienza a debilitarse tal como había previsto, Shun envuelve protectoramente a Hyōga entre sus brazos pegando su cuerpo al suyo con la clara determinación de protegerlo hasta lo último y darle todo lo que queda en él, rogando, esperando que, cuando Hyōga logre despertar, él todavía tenga la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarlo lejos del peligro y convencerlo de que debe escapar de ahí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero todo el desgaste de energía que ha sufrido anteriormente (tanto con el lazo de Eris como en aquel primer intento de ayudar a Hyōga) comienza a pasarle la factura antes de siquiera lograr que Hyōga despierte. Está debilitándose rápido, tanto que no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la diosa empiece a moverse más libremente a través de la presión de las ráfagas de vapor, y transcurre menos tiempo aún para que Eris rompa completamente los debilitados torbellinos que la mantenían fija en su posición.

Al darse cuenta de ello, todo lo que Shun puede hacer es aferrarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan al cuerpo de Hyōga para protegerlo pues sabe perfectamente que Eris los atacará de un momento a otro.

—P-perdóname, Hyōga—murmura Shun con voz agotada al oído de su desmayado amigo—E-esta vez n-no tuve la fuerza suficiente p-para ayudarte. Pero no harás e-este viaje hacia la muerte solo... "_No, nunca te dejaría solo, yo iré a tu lado"_.

Eris está diciendo algo mientras arranca su tridente del suelo y les apunta a ambos con él. Pero Shun ya no la escucha siquiera porque sus pensamientos están muy lejos de ese patio de juegos, centrados en sus últimos anhelos...

En que le habría gustado ver las sonrisas alegres de Seiya y Shiryu, y la mirada tierna y compasiva de Saori. En que habría sido feliz al ver, una vez más, la expresión de "Estoy orgulloso de mi hermano pequeño" de Ikki. Y, sobre todo, con los ojos verdes fijos en las espesas y oscuras pestañas de Hyōga, piensa en que le habría gustado muchísimo poder mirar el hermoso azul celeste de sus ojos una última vez, antes de que el mundo se vuelva oscuro y todo se reduzca a silencio eterno.

Pero nada de eso es posible ya en ese momento que huele a muerte, y Shun lo sabe muy bien. Por eso hace lo único que en ese instante tiene sentido para él: se aferra todavía más al exánime cuerpo de Hyōga cubriéndolo protectoramente, y lo besa en los labios con un beso tierno, suave y casi fantasmal, justo en el momento en que Eris deja caer su tridente sobre ellos.


	10. Una decisión muy difícil (parte 2)

**PRIMERA NOTA DE LA AUTORA, DE LECTURA OBLIGADA: ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una gran disculpa por tardar todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar este fic (aunque, los que me leen regularmente saben que he estado publicando otras historias con este hermoso pairing como protagonistas por supuesto y, bueno, que aquellos fics me han mantenido ocupada). **

**Pero ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia que, buff!, sí que me ha costado lo suyo. Y es que, ATENTOS TODOS porque aquí va una ACLARACION IMPORTANTE: He editado un poco el CAPITULO ANTERIOR debido a cuestiones del desarrollo del fic. Así que, para que aquellos que siguen la lectura de cada nuevo capítulo por medio de las alertas no se queden con cara de "¿Qué RAYOS pasó aquí?", les pido POR FAVOR que vayan y lean de nuevo el capítulo NUEVE. Luego entonces podrán hincarle el diente a esto que sigue.**

**Y ya que estoy aprovecho para dar respuesta al review no registrado de SugarSkeleton: ¡Muchas gracias por leer, linda! Aquí está ya la continuación. Yo amo que te haya gustado ;) y espero que esto que sigue también te guste y te emocione. **

* * *

**La liebre y el viajero**

**X**

**Una decisión muy difícil**

**(parte 2)**

Shun está esperando que llegue el golpe, ese corte inmisericorde que les arrancará la vida a ambos en cualquier instante.

Está seguro de que llegará pero aun así no es capaz de sentir miedo.

Una voz tersa y llena de calma, una voz que nunca antes había _sentido_ y que está vibrando, cada vez más y más intensamente, dentro de su cabeza le susurra que no debe tenerlo.

Así, en ese mismo instante, cuando Eris está a punto de atravesarlo a él y a Hyōga con su tridente, Shun no siente pavor ni ansias. En vez de ello, una total e increíble tranquilidad empieza a fluir desde el centro de su pecho hacia su mente y su cuerpo, exactamente al mismo tiempo en que un pulso sumamente poderoso proveniente de un cosmos inmenso —uno que tampoco había sentido nunca antes— repele el ataque de Eris haciendo que su tridente salga disparado directamente hacia ella.

Todo ocurre _tan_ rápido… Shun la mira caer mortalmente herida delante de sus ojos y no puede creer lo que ve. Pero es verdad. Es real.

Eris está caída a sus pies, temblando, con los ojos oscuros desorbitados de terror, y con su tridente envuelto por una energía roja y resplandeciente clavándose más y más profundamente con cada segundo que pasa en su pecho sangrante. Mientras Shun la mira preso de esa sensación de irrealidad es cuando al fin puede sentirlo: la estrella de cinco puntas, el medallón que su madre le ha dejado como un recuerdo de ella, está agitándose y brillando intensamente entre los desabotonados pliegues de su camisa manchada de barro y sangre.

_"Pero, ¿qué…?"_

Al verla brillar de esa manera tan _cautivadora_, Shun siente un feroz impulso de alcanzarla. Quiere estirar su brazo y tomar la reluciente estrella en su mano pero no puede hacerlo porque aún tiene bien sujeto a Hyōga en ese abrazo tibio y protector. Y aunque hay un _algo_ dentro de él que lo incita desesperadamente a tocar el medallón, también hay un _algo_ en su fuero interno —una certeza que es mucho más profunda, fuerte y firme que aquel impulso arrebatador— que se rehúsa totalmente a soltarse de su querido Cisne, y esta certeza supera aquel primer impulso sin que Shun tenga que pensarlo demasiado siquiera.

Sin embargo, cuando el medallón _siente_ la elección de Shun y su preferencia por Hyōga, comienza a vibrar más furiosamente que antes, y una súbita quemazón arde en el pecho del Santo de Andrómeda sin que él mismo comprenda la razón.

Es entonces que Shun escucha esa voz que antes había susurrado tersamente dentro de su cabeza vibrar ahora, oscura y peligrosa, fuera de ella.

—**¿Por qué te resistes a mí?**

Con ojos llenos de asombro Shun mira cómo una sombra etérea e imponente, enmarcada por un aura que resplandece exactamente en el mismo tono rojo intenso que la energía que envuelve al tridente de Eris, aparece lentamente ante él revelando una presencia que, aunque abstracta, se siente poderosa, sombría e implacable.

—¿Q-quién eres tú?—pregunta incrédulo, mirando la majestuosa Cloth que la aparición está portando y, sobretodo, mirando también, aterrado, el reflejo exacto de sí mismo en el rostro y cuerpo de esa sombra frente a él.

—**Soy Hades, el Amo de la tierra donde reposan los muertos**—dice el espíritu de Hades en un susurro silbante y suave, pero firme.

—¿Hades?…—musita Shun, echando una mirada furtiva al cuerpo de Eris que aún tiembla caído a sus pies, al tiempo que sujeta a Hyōga con más fuerza entre sus brazos mientras sus ojos verde esmeralda vuelven a fijarse en la imponente aparición—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué tu rostro es…?

Shun no se siente capaz de decir "igual que el mío" porque, desde que se vio reflejado en él, un mal presentimiento le ha estado apretando duramente el corazón. Y ese sentir se vuelve una certeza espeluznante cuando el espíritu de Hades lo mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes carentes de brillo y sentencia:

—**Yo soy tu destino, y mi alma ha esperado pacientemente por ti y por este momento durante largo tiempo. **

Hades no dice más porque sabe que Shun, al verse a sí mismo reflejado en su fúnebre pero hermosa apariencia, intuye en lo más hondo de sí mismo el propósito enmascarado detrás de sus palabras, mientras recuerda claramente la inscripción grabada sobre la estrella de cinco puntas, que ya no le quema la piel pero aún se agita intensamente sobre su pecho… _"Yours Ever"_

—¿Q-qué le has hecho a Eris? —pregunta Shun, queriendo apartar esas palabras funestas de su mente.

—**Simplemente he cumplido mi palabra y la he hecho pagar por su atrevimiento de herirte**—responde pacientemente el espíritu de Hades.

—Entonces…, entonces ¿fuiste tú quien nos salvó antes del lazo de Eris?

El Soberano de la Oscuridad asiente.

Shun aprieta levemente los labios en señal de tensión. No le gusta nada el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Sus ojos verdes se fijan en Hyōga durante un momento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar con él en otro sitio, a salvo, y no ahí. Luego, mira de nuevo a Eris, quien sigue estremeciéndose intensamente a sus pies mientras agoniza.

—Ella…, ella está…

Con cierta ansiedad ve cómo la cabellera de la diosa comienza a mutar lentamente del azul al rubio que pertenece a Erii, y así mismo ocurre con su piel; del azul pálido está pasando a un tono blanco, como la leche. En tanto, el cosmos de Eris se extingue poco a poco e irremediablemente, y la pequeña manzana dorada que pende de su cuello comienza a fracturarse despacio, conforme el tridente va clavándose más y más profundamente en su pecho.

—**Le advertí que la destruiría si volvía a lastimar el cuerpo destinado a mí**—explica, sin inmutarse por el desasosiego que ve aparecer en el rostro de Shun ante esas últimas palabras—**. Mi resurgimiento está próximo, y tú, el ser humano más puro de la Tierra, fuiste elegido como mi recipiente desde tu nacimiento**—dice claramente al fin.

—N-no… Estás en un error. Yo no puedo ser tu recipiente… Yo n-no…

—**Lo eres. Yo mismo te he elegido, y el medallón que llevas en el pecho te señala. **

—No, este medallón es u-…

—**Ese medallón no fue un regalo de tu madre. Hace muchos años, cuando eras solo un bebé, mi hermana Pandora no logró su cometido de reunir mi alma con tu cuerpo, y permitió que tu hermano Ikki conservara la custodia sobre ti porque ella fue débil y se dejó impresionar por la gran tenacidad que él mostró al protegerte de tu destino con tanto ahínco. Pero ella te dio ese medallón para que mi espíritu quedara ligado a ti a partir de ese momento y, llegado el tiempo, pudiéramos encontrarnos nuevamente. Ahora me perteneces. **

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! Mi hermano Ikki me habría hablado de ello… Él me contó que este colgante fue un regalo que mi madre le dio para mí antes de morir… Él d-dijo…

—**Pandora consideró conveniente borrar de su memoria ese suceso. Pero ahora sabes la verdad. Sabes que me perteneces a mí, al Rey del Inframundo. Tanto es así que mi propia apariencia lo revela, mírame, soy tu perfecto reflejo. Ahora, acepta tu destino y únete a mí.**

_"No… Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"_ piensa Shun, hundido en la desesperación _"Hades ha sido uno de los dioses rivales de Athena desde la Era del Mito, ¿cómo puedo ser yo el elegido para ser su recipiente? ¡Yo soy un Santo de Athena! Mi destino siempre ha sido ese, de otra manera nunca habría sido posible que la Cloth de Andrómeda me eligiera precisamente a mí como su portador… Y de otra manera jamás habría conocido a Hyōga"._

Sus ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas cuando contempla el rostro pálido de su amigo que aún yace inconsciente y moribundo entre sus brazos, mientras recuerda la fría sensación de sus labios resecos cuando le dio aquel beso pequeño y casi fantasmal.

Luego, mira también a Eris, cuyo cabello ya es completamente rubio ahora y su piel es ya totalmente blanca, pero espantosamente mortecina. Sus ojos, completamente abiertos, están virando del tono azul oscuro que pertenece a la diosa de la Discordia al negro que pertenece a Erii.

Por un instante, durante ese lento proceso del cambio, esos ojos llenos de espanto se apartan del cielo sin estrellas para mirar a Shun. Eris, tal como el espíritu de Hades sentenció, está pereciendo; y al mirarla Shun comprende, horrorizado, que pronto Erii también correrá con la misma suerte.

En ese momento, Shun se siente totalmente atrapado entre la espada y la pared. En su condición sabe que no tiene manera de ayudar ni a Erii ni a Hyōga, y si no reciben ayuda pronto ambos morirán.

—**Ya no hablare más**—dice repentinamente el espíritu de Hades, cortando el hilo de los pensamientos desesperados de Shun—. **Es mi gran voluntad que me pertenezcas y así es como sucederá. Ahora, deja a ese joven**—le manda con voz firme y colmada de autoridad—. **Él, así como tu hermano Ikki, ha cumplido ya su tarea de protegerte tal como yo esperaba, ahora ya no me es útil. **

Shun levanta la cabeza y lo mira lleno de desasosiego. No quiere dejar a Hyōga, lo que quiere es encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le ayude a resolver esa difícil situación.

—**Déjalo, y toma la estrella de cinco puntas**—vuelve a insistir Hades.

Es entonces que una pequeña luz se enciende en la cabeza de Shun porque, a sus oídos aquella orden ha resonado claramente, pero su intuición le dicta que no es una orden en realidad, sino, más bien, es una petición.

_"El Soberano de la Oscuridad está pidiendo... Está pidiendo mi consentimiento"_ reflexiona, mirándolo con fijeza.

—Aun con todo tu poder… no puedes obligarme a aceptarte, ¿no es así?—responde Shun—De lo contrario, te habrías ahorrado las explicaciones y me habrías obligado a servir a tus propósitos.

Al escucharlo, los inexpresivos ojos verde muerto del espíritu de Hades se tornan duros, y la bella forma de sus labios pálidos se tensa de tal manera que estos se transforman en una marcada línea que deja ver su inconformidad, haciendo que los rasgos hermosos de su rostro, copia fiel del rostro de Shun, se vuelvan feos por un momento.

Pero Shun no se amilana ante ello.

—Sí, tú necesitas que yo te deje poseerme voluntariamente… porque tu hermana Pandora _debió_ insertar tu alma en mí cuando yo era un bebé para evitarte la molestia futura de tener que pedir mi consentimiento, pero mi hermano Ikki me protegió e impidió que eso pasara, y lo único que Pandora pudo hacer fue dejarme el medallón.

—**Toma la estrella de cinco puntas**—repite el espíritu de Hades, esta vez con voz dura y autoritaria, ignorando deliberadamente las acertadas conclusiones de Shun.

_"Hades necesita mi permiso… Quizás…, quizás si yo lo acepto, tal vez él podría salvar a Hyōga y a Erii"_ se dice a sí mismo Shun, vislumbrando, de pronto, una pequeña esperanza en medio de la oscuridad _"…pero, si dejo que él resurja usando mi cuerpo, no serán solo ellos quienes estarán en riesgo, sino toda la humanidad porque se iniciaría una nueva Guerra Santa"_ piensa enseguida, horrorizándose ante la idea de cometer el mismo error que él mismo le ha reprochado a Saori hace solo unas horas; el de poner en peligro a todos los seres humanos solo por su afán de mantener a salvo a su amor.

_"Sin embargo, aun cuando él me poseyera, yo podría... resistir"_ insiste, buscando desesperadamente una manera de ayudar a Hyōga y a Erii. _"¡Lo hice hace un momento, cuando me negué a tocar la estrella de cinco puntas!... Hyōga fue mi ancla…Y Hades lo sabe… ¡él sabe que llegado el momento podría resistirlo gracias a Hyōga, y ganar tiempo hasta que Seiya y los demás pudieran derrotarlo! Por eso no me ha ofrecido salvarlo a cambio de que yo acepte su posesión sobre mí, porque conoce el gran peligro que representa para él"._

—**Eso _nunca_ pasará**—sentencia duramente el espíritu de Hades intuyendo claramente los pensamientos de Shun—**Una vez que tú y yo seamos uno, no podrás resistirte a mí aunque lo desees con toda tu alma… Y aun cuando pudieras resistirte y, milagrosamente, los santos de Athena me vencieran mi alma quedaría sellada pero tú morirías irremediablemente**.

—Si es así como piensas que pasará, entonces no te importará concederme lo que deseo a cambio de dejarte poseerme.

Llegado a este punto, Shun ya ha comprendido que está a punto de condenarse, pero si esa es la única opción para salvar a Hyōga y a Erii, y aún a la humanidad entera, va a tomar la alternativa sin dudarlo. Después de todo, ese siempre ha sido su _verdadero_ destino, el que le ha marcado su estrella protectora, la constelación de Andrómeda; el de sacrificarse a sí mismo para salvar a aquellos a quienes ama.

_"Perdóname, Hyōga"_ piensa entonces, mirando a su querido e inconsciente amigo _"Sé que has dicho que no quieres que esa fábula se vuelva una realidad, pero esta es la única manera que tengo de salvarte ahora… Lo hago por ti, para que vivas, pero también porque, si logro resistir a Hades, aunque sea por un corto tiempo cuando su momento llegue y él me haya poseído, entonces ustedes tendrán una oportunidad para derrotarlo y salvar a los seres humanos de sus ambiciones perversas"._

—**Ciertamente no me he equivocado al elegirte como mi recipiente. Eres el ser más puro de esta Tierra**—reconoce el espíritu de Hades—, **no hay ningún otro que elegiría ese destino para sí. Pero eres muy ingenuo al pensar de esa manera**—añade con cierto tono de desdén—**porque no podrás resistirte a mí jamás. Cuando me pertenezcas por completo mi voluntad gobernará sobre ti y te someterá completamente aunque tú no lo quieras.**

—Hades —lo llama Shun con un susurro lleno de calma, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras— tú eres el Amo de la tierra donde reposan los muertos y yo no deseo que mis amigos vayan ahí… Erii Aizawa, no debes dejarla morir hoy. Ni ella ni Hyōga deben morir—pide, mientras sus grandes ojos verdes permanecen fijos en el rostro pálido de su querido amigo y su mano derecha acaricia tiernamente la rubia cabellera—. Si me das eso, yo… aceptaré voluntariamente tu posesión sobre mí cuando tu tiempo llegue. Tienes mi palabra.

El espíritu de Hades no responde inmediatamente sino que su presencia etérea e implacable permanece vibrando intensamente frente a Shun durante minutos enteros, como si realmente estuviera considerando seriamente el asunto. Y es que, aunque está seguro de que su poder doblegará cualquier intento de resistencia de Shun una vez que la unión entre ambos sea total, ciertamente no puede negar que en lo profundo la fuerte convicción del muchacho lo ha impresionado, tal y como en otro tiempo la determinación de Ikki impresionó a su hermana Pandora.

Además, también ha sido testigo mudo de la poderosa fuerza del cosmos de Shun, así como de su intensa preferencia hacia el muchacho rubio. Hades sabe bien que ambas cosas combinadas pueden ser un serio peligro para él, y se pregunta si realmente debería tomar a la ligera la petición de su elegido. Después de todo, él sabe muy bien que, aun cuando él le deje poseerlo voluntariamente, la unión absoluta entre ellos no será completa sino hasta que su alma domine por completo a la del joven; y ese corto lapso de tiempo podría darle a Shun la oportunidad de resistirlo.

Mientras el espíritu de Hades delibera consigo mismo, los minutos transcurren con lentitud insoportable para Shun, quien empieza a temer que la Divinidad no acepte su petición y le _obligue_ a aceptarlo de otra manera.

Pero, al final, el también llamado _El Invisible_ toma su decisión.

_"**Yo soy un dios, y él es solo un simple humano" **_concluye para sí_** "Al final mi voluntad prevalecerá sin importar ningún lapso de tiempo ni lo que él intente hacer para resistirse a mí. Así es como yo deseo que sea, y así es como será".**_

Entonces, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa confiada, el espíritu de Hades habla al fin.

—**Besa la inscripción de la estrella de cinco puntas y jura cumplirla**—ordena, su voz vibrando firme y autoritaria—. **Solo así sellarás esa promesa hecha por tu propia voluntad, y solo entonces yo haré lo que me pides... Suelta a tu amigo, toma la estrella en tu mano, y jura.**

Manteniendo su expresión lo más serena posible, Shun suelta suavemente a Hyōga y, aun cuando su mano tirita visiblemente al hacerlo, toma el medallón que no ha dejado de vibrar intensamente sobre su pecho, lo acerca despacio a sus labios, y besa la inscripción tallada en él con un beso pequeño pero firme al tiempo que promete cumplir su palabra.

En cuanto lo hace, el medallón comienza a fulgurar con mucha fuerza deslumbrando a Shun con su resplandor rojo sangre, mientras la sombra etérea del espíritu de Hades brilla también, apagándose casi al segundo siguiente, justo cuando el medallón de oro deja de agitarse y el fulgurante brillo de la estrella de cinco puntas se extingue.

Cuando al fin Shun abre los ojos puede ver que la presencia del espíritu de Hades es mucho más que una sombra etérea. Ahora posee un cuerpo _casi_ sólido, un cuerpo que ya no está vistiendo la majestuosa Cloth de antes, sino una túnica larga color violeta, de pliegues amplios, ceñida a su torso por un cinturón estrecho adornado con detalles sobrios forjados en oro y que va a juego con las dos grandes y elegantes hombreras que porta, las cuales coronan una larga y aún más amplia capa de color gris oscuro. Su cabello también es diferente. Ya no es negro, como el ébano, sino rojizo con matices burdeos.

—Es tu turno de cumplir,… Hades—dice Shun, esforzándose por mantener su voz tranquila y por ignorar, también, la ignominiosa sensación que le produce nombrarlo al saber que ha sido él mismo quien ha contribuido para que la Divinidad haya dejado de ser solo una simple sombra etérea.

Su voz hace que Hades abra los ojos muy lentamente.

El Amo del Inframundo contempla su nuevo ropaje en silencio y luego inhala profundamente como si en realidad el aire que lo rodea pudiera colarse en lo profundo de sus pulmones, mientras estira ambos brazos y flexiona cada uno de sus dedos reconociendo la nueva _casi_ solidez de este cuerpo. Sus dedos largos, réplica exacta de los de Shun, se clavan en un largo mechón de cabellos rojizos extendiéndolo despacio, muy despacio, al tiempo que sus ojos verde muerto se deleitan profundamente con el nuevo color pues este es la clara señal de que ahora su alma y Shun están _ligados_ irremediablemente.

—Hades—lo vuelve a llamar Shun, esta vez usando un tono firme.

Hades lo mira. El joven aún está de rodillas sobre las duras baldosas, y ha vuelto a sostener el cuerpo moribundo de su amigo mientras una de sus manos acaricia los cabellos rubios.

Shun levanta la cabeza, y sus brillantes ojos verdes lo miran fijamente exigiéndole sin palabras que cumpla su parte del trato.

Al fin, cerrando sus ojos carentes de brillo, Hades extiende su brazo derecho hacia el cuerpo moribundo de Erii Aizawa, abriendo su mano y, luego, cerrándola como si estrujara algo dentro de ella.

Al instante los últimos restos de la escasa esencia de Eris que aún se aferraban a la joven desaparecen escindiéndose despacio mientras la pequeña manzana dorada que está sobre su cuello se resquebraja por completo despidiendo largos hilos de humo negro hasta que finalmente no queda nada. También, el filoso tridente que se hundía lentamente en el pecho de la joven comienza a fundirse y es consumido por el poderoso resplandor rojizo del cosmos de Hades.

Cuando el resplandor desaparece, el cuerpo de Erii queda inmóvil sobre el frío suelo del patio, luciendo aquel sencillo vestido color verde manzana que Shun le viera usar no hace muchos días.

Al verla así, Shun sabe que ella estará bien.

Luego Hades centra su atención en Hyōga, cuya respiración es trabajosa, lenta y pesada.

—**Aléjate de él**—ordena.

Con cierta reticencia, Shun suelta a su amigo y se aleja solo lo que considera suficiente.

Entonces Hades extiende su mano izquierda hacia el rubio. Lentamente, un luminoso halo de color escarlata que no es otra cosa que el poderoso cosmos de Hades comienza a envolver el cuerpo del ruso hasta que lo cubre en su totalidad. Y, de pronto, un par de resplandecientes y finísimos hilos hechos de puro cosmos se desprenden del punto más brillante en el interior de esa burbuja etérea. Tomando la forma de algo parecido a un paño pequeño, ambos hilos de luz se estiran y se contraen adaptándose con suma delicadeza a lo largo y ancho de las mortales heridas en el pecho y la espalda del Cisne, sanándolas al tiempo que van cerrándolas limpiamente.

Cuando las heridas están totalmente curadas, Hades deja caer suavemente su mano izquierda y el brillo rojizo de su cosmos se apaga por completo al instante.

De inmediato, Shun vuelve a acercarse a su amigo y, mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos, puede ver cómo la agonía de Hyōga comienza a ceder poco a poco hasta que al fin su respiración se torna suave y serena.

—Gracias—musita Shun en un susurro sin dejar de aferrarlo. Luego, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de él, hace la pregunta que ha estado carcomiéndole desde que el dios del Inframundo dejó de ser una sombra etérea:—¿Cuándo… ocurrirá, Hades? ¿Cuándo llegará tu tiempo?

—**Lo sabrás cuando sea oportuno. Por ahora no ne-...**

—Necesito saberlo ahora—replica Shun con voz calmada pero firme, levantando su titilante mirada esmeralda hacia él—Necesito saber cuánto tiempo me queda junto a las personas que amo.

Hades lo mira fijamente por un instante, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al no sentirse ni siquiera un poco indignado ante la osadía que Shun ha cometido de interrumpirle mientras él hablaba. Y se sorprende aún más al darse cuenta que es porque en realidad no lo considera un inferior, sino alguien en verdad digno de un dios como él. Alguien digno y, sin duda, con la fuerza necesaria para poder vivir el tiempo que le queda soportando el peso de la verdad. Por eso Hades decide responder.

—**Cada 243 años Athena y yo nos enfrentamos en la llamada ****Guerra Santa. ****242 años y 70 días han pasado desde que la última ocurrió**—dice—**. El sello con el que Athena selló su victoria sobre mí está a punto de perder todo su poder. Cuando eso ocurra los 108 espectros a mi servicio serán liberados. **

—Cada 243 años... Para que se cumpla ese plazo solo quedan 295 días—musita Shun, su corazón congelándose por un momento.

—**Es todo el tiempo que tendrás**—dice Hades, mirándolo fijamente—.** Aprovéchalo bien mientras dure porque después de eso ****tú tendrás que venir a mí. Llegarás a los límites de mi Reino por tu propio pie, los cruzarás y caminarás a través de él hasta encontrarme nuevamente.**** Y entonces deberás cumplir la promesa que has hecho de pertenecerme para siempre**—sentencia finalmente el Soberano de la Oscuridad.

Shun lo escucha pero no le devuelve una sola palabra. Tras sus parpados cerrados solo puede ver tres números. 295. _"Es tan poco tiempo..."_ piensa.

Las palabras resuenan alto y claro en su mente, como un mantra, llenándolo de infinita tristeza y ansias hasta que se obliga a sí mismo a levantar la cabeza y a abrir los ojos.

—Cuando llegue el momento cumpliré mi promesa tal como tú has cumplido la tuya esta noche, Hades... Lo haré—dice Shun mirando a la Divinidad directamente a los ojos.

Luego, sin decir nada más, vuelve a fijar sus bellos y entristecidos ojos verdes en el rostro de su amigo.

Llegado ese punto, Hades decide que es tiempo de marcharse, sin embargo, no consigue apartar sus ojos verde muerto de los dos jóvenes frente a él. Y es que la enorme tristeza que emana desde lo profundo del alma de Shun lo golpea con tanta fuerza que su mismísima presencia comienza a tornarse imposiblemente melancólica.

El hecho en sí no le sorprende, después de todo ahora su espíritu y el de Shun están enlazados. Lo que sí es una sorpresa para él es la _urgente_ necesidad que le llega de pronto, la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de esa melancolía cargada de todo el amor que Shun siente por Hyōga porque para su alma oscura ese sentimiento es una quemazón tan desagradable como incesante, y de ninguna manera quiere marcharse llevándose ese sentir clavado en su ser.

Por eso es que sus ojos brillan tornándose rojo resplandeciente y, sin esperarlo siquiera, Shun siente una densa niebla gris llenando su cabeza.

Sin saber qué está ocurriendo Shun levanta la cara y fija sus verdes esmeraldas en Hades, mirándolo confundido y atónito, mientras su percepción del entorno se vuelve difusa hasta que termina por desdibujarse completamente cuando al fin Shun se desploma sobre Hyōga perdiéndose en la inconsciencia. Es en ese momento que la melancolía llena de amor que inundaba a Shun se esfuma del pecho de la Divinidad.

Complacido por ello Hades se difumina por fin dejando tras de sí las resplandecientes reminiscencias de su cosmos rojo intenso.

Solo entonces la luz del alba, que había sido comida por las sombras tenebrosas de la oscuridad profunda que el aura de Hades emanaba, empieza a destellar lentamente sobre los tres cuerpos que han quedado inconscientes sobre el patio de juegos del orfanato "Hijos de la Estrellas".

Y solo cuando todo esta lleno de la luz de la mañana, Akira, Tatsuya y Makoto se atreven a deslizar muy lentamente la puerta de cristal del edificio principal, desde donde, escondidos y asustados, han sido testigos mudos de todo lo que ocurrió.

* * *

**Nota final de la autora: Tenía lista esta actualización desde hace unos cuantos días, pero quise subirla precisamente hoy porque HOY el fic cumple dos añitos (Buff! Qué rápido! Y yo sigo sin poder terminarlo… ¡Qué vergüenza! *se quiere esconder debajo de una enorme roca*). Así que, ****quiero que sepan que por ahora no voy a actualizar ningún otro fic que no sea este. Creo que ya es justo que tenga un ritmo de actualización más constante.**

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere unirse a mí para cantarle el Happy Birthday al fic, seguro que harán que Shun y Hyoga se pongan contentos y, quién sabe, igual y hasta se pongan generosos y regalen besos y lametones a las que se animen a cantar conmigo xD (acá entre nos, yo les confieso que QUIERO que Shun me dé un lametóóón bieeeeen grande. Aunque, ****¿creen que querrá dármelo después de lo que le he hecho pasar en este capie?... ó_ὸ)**


End file.
